LO QUE DIGAS
by MixerDazzle
Summary: segunda temporada del no tan popular fic PREGUNTAS PARA TODOS... retos y preguntas
1. Chapter 1

_**Los personajes que se encuentran en este fic no son de mi pertenencia, al menos la mayoría. Este no tiene fines de lucro ni de molestar solo hago esto por simple diversión sin ninguna intención de romper las reglas de la pagina solamente tiene fines de entretenimiento, GRACIAS**_

Mixer: hola… hace tanto que no hago esto que ya no recuerdo que rayos debo hacer… Luis ¿la conductora tengo que ser yo a fuerzas?

Katy: hey, yo te pude haber dicho…

Mixer: si pero estas perdiendo tu lado friki, y soy algo desconfiada

Luis: pues, puede ser alguien más, de una película o serie

Mixer: bien entonces…- sale corriendo y en menos de dos minutos regresa con una chica de cabello de colores de arco iris atado en una cola de caballo, piel azul, ropa deportiva y ojos magenta- bien Rainbow Dash, chicos, chicos Rainbow Dash

Luis: creí que traerías a Sunset Shimmer

Katy: ¿para qué? ¿Para que estés babeando con ella? ¡¿EH?!- le grita muuuy enojada

Luis: DIOS KATY, NO! Además como es la favorita de Mixer

Mixer: si pero no para conductora! Bien me voy- le da unas tarjetas Rainbow Dash

Rainbow: ah ok, eso fue raro… bueno… esto es… ¿lo de mayúsculas lo tengo que gritar?- le pegunta a los demás y los demás asienten- ¡PREGUNTAS PARA TODOS! La segunda temporada, ahora presentamos, a uno de los principales, al galán, al sexy, al irresistible, al divertido ¡JACK FROST!-

Jack: todo un placer… saludame a tu amiga Pinkie Pie- le dice a Rainbow, y ella asi de "ña"

Rainbow: okay, luego está la rubia de las rubias, la Barbie versión Disney, la dulce, la linda, y embarazada por Jack, su prometida… ¡ELSA ARENDELLE!

Elsa: hola!

Rainbow: seguimos con la loca, con la hermana psicópata celosa, con la locamente adorable, ¡ANNA ARENDELLE!

Anna: HOLIWIS A TODOS!

Rainbow: ahora sigue el rubio, el señor de los renos, el salvador, el fiel, el apestoso ¡KRISTOFF BJ… NO SE COMO RAYOS SE PRONUNCIA!- grita igual de animada

Kristoff: solo continúa…

Rainbow: luego tenemos a la dulce, la divertida, la atenta, la loca, la castaña, la hija de Meme jamás mencionada ¡RAPUNZEL CORONA!

Rapunzel: gracias y HOLA!

Rainbow: también al castaño, al genial, al super, al ladron de los corazones de la mayoría de las chicas ¡EUGENE FITZHERBERT!

Eugene: gracias, no era necesario decirlo

Rainbow: despues al ojiverde, al apuesto, al guapo, al atento, al humilde ¡HIPO HA NO SE QUE!

Hipo: Hadoock y un gusto

Rainbow: luego a la rebelde, la lisos de oro, la sensacional, ruda, decidida ¡ASTRID HOFFERSON!

Astrid: gracias, gracias lo se

Rainbow: luego a la más genial de las pelirrojas, la ruda, la inconquistable, la rebelde, la libre, la valiente ¡MERIDA DUNBROGH!

Merida: HI!

Rainbow: a la mas gotica entre todas las goticas, la chica aventurera, la espantosa, la linda, ¡LA INCREIBLE HIJA DE DRACULA, MAVIS DRACULA!

Mavis: HOLA HUMANOS!

Rainbow: al gran y rolador ¡JOHNNY!

Johnny: ¿Qué hay?

Rainbow: al par más despreciable, ¡HANS Y PITCH!

Hans: estoy reformado

Pitch:…

Rainbow: y mis ayudantes, Luis

Luis: hola

Rainbow: Alejandro

Alejandro: HOOLAAAA

Rainbow: Maggie

Maggie: ah hola

Rainbow: Gael

Gael: HOLLAAAAA

Rainbow: Yesy

Yesy: no planeaba esto pero está bien

Rainbow: Gaby

Gaby: no sabía que hacían esto

Rainbow: Vaneza

Vaneza: HOLA!

Rainbow: Miri

Miri: HOLIS

Rainbow: Yuki

Yuki: hey!

Rainbow: y Katy

Katy:…

Rainbow: ya conozco a todos ¿si verdad?

Vaneza: habia mas pero unos se fueron, otros no sabemos si ponerlos o no y otros por una situación trágica no están- todos agachan la cabeza

Rainbow: bueno, DEJEN SUS PREGUNTAS Y RETOS, según las tarjetas no hay límites así que supongo que está bien cualquier tipo de retos…

Elsa: debo advertirte que nunca falta que reten a la conductora

Rainbow: lo dudo, soy tan asombrosa que nadie podrá retarme, bueno dejen sus preguntas y retos para el siguiente capítulo…

Mixer aparece de la nada

Mixer: por cierto, Sali de la secundaria que no garantizo nada respecto a actualizaciones, y no se lo que vaya a pasar… pero aun asi si gustan dejar háganlo con toda confianza, a pesar de todo lo que paso… pero lo explicare luego…

Rainbow: eso es todo, hasta la próxima!


	2. Chapter 2

_**Los personajes que se encuentran en este fic no son de mi pertenencia, al menos la mayoría. Este no tiene fines de lucro ni de molestar solo hago esto por simple diversión sin ninguna intención de romper las reglas de la pagina solamente tiene fines de entretenimiento, GRACIAS**_

Rainbow: HOLA CHICOS! Vallamos al grano, aquí se hace todo, pero TODO LO QUE USTEDES DIGAN! Empecemos con…

 **Amy Tanaka Overland**

 **O dios sere tia me encanto olis Mixer una pregunta**

Alejandro: Mixer está en mantenimiento ¿la traigo de todas formas?

Rainbow: TODO LO QUE ELLOS DIGAN!

Alejandro: creo que si…- se va y regresa con Mixer en una cama con rueditas mientras esta come helado de galleta llorando abrazando un oso de peluche

Mixer: ESTUPIDO FLASH! – grita llorando

Luis: estamos al aire- Mixer se va y regresa ya cambiada y normal.

Mixer: lo siento, veía Rainbow Rocks… pero ¿Qué hago aquí?

Rainbow: una pregunta para ti

 **por que borraste Es tan Hipnotizante**

Mixer: pues… es una historia muy laaaarga pero te resumiré, escuela, tareas. Como tenía mucha presión me desespere enloquecí y borre la mayoría de mis historias, me mandaron al psicólogo recupere la poca cordura que me quedaba y esa la iba a subir de nuevo pero mejor la cambie por la que ahora se llama Supernatural, y conocí My Little Pony

 **A.T.K(amy the killer):ya lee tus retos  
yo:ok-  
A.T.K:para Mixer y Raiwvon quiero que hagan el reto de canela-**

Mixer: oigan pero yo no participo

Rainbow: claro que lo harás

Mixer: ya que

Rainbow: TRAIGAN LA CANELA!- unos tipos traen la canela y dos cucharas enormes.

Rainbow y Mixer agarran las cucharas y les ponen canela, y se tragan toda la canela, Rainbow se la traga toda, en cambio Mixer se atraganta y saca una botella de agua de no se donde y se la toma y se calma

 **yo:para Hans:quiero que corras desnudo por todo el set y todos te golpen**

Hans: ya voy, ya voy- se va y regresa sin ropa, las mujeres se tapan los ojos excepto Merida

Rainbow: esto es extraño…- Hans empieza a correr por todo el set, mientras los hombres lo corretean y lo empiezan a golpear, como dos horas después lo dejan todo golpeado

Hans: auch…

 **para hipo:besame en los labios por 3:00 minutos y nadie se entrometa si no le clavo una flecha y no te conviene Astrid**

Astrid: si se trata de fans, todo es posible

Hipo: bueno…- ella aparece de la nada y él se acerca y la besa por tres minutas mientras Astrid esta roja de furia pero no hace nada, Amy se va y Astrid se tranquiliza

 **para elsa:quiero que beses a Tadashi Hamada de 6 Grandes Heroes y que luego bailes con Jack Bachata para perdonar**

Tadashi aparece

Tadashi: LISTO!

Elsa: bien- Elsa se acercó a el, el para la boca y Elsa lo besa en la mejilla y el se va triste

Luis : SUPER TROLL!

Elsa: y ahora…- se acerca a Jack y empieza a bailar bachata con Jack tipo Eiza González y Romeo Santos en la propuesta indecente.

 **reto para Todos: quiero que adivinen pariente lejano de quien soy solo dare una pista que estoy entre Frozen y RotG**

Rainbow: emmmm…

Katy: prima lejana de Jack que vivía en Arendelle, supongo

Jack: mmmm

 **lo dire cuando actualize Bye besos  
pd1:Amo Las posdatas XD**

Rainbow: gracias, igualmente, AHORA VAMOS CON!

 **HomicidalAmyDeHamada**

 **Yo: si! Otro fic  
Emma: wiiiiii! Hola hermanito!**

Jack: Hola

 **Mike: quien e tu hermano?  
Emma: jack... Es mi hermano adoptivo...  
Yo: Ajora entiendi lo de overland  
Emma: seeeeh~ seré tía!**

Luis: Elsa embarazada

Katy: Elsa está preñada

Katy, Luis y Maggie: ELSA!

Maggie: es de Disney!

 **Yo: bien q comiencen los juegos del hambre! Digo preguntas y retos como estoy en esa fase de otaku friki emo creepy gore quiero q Hans se valla a 7 ways todo death y q evite q Kraven Krauss lo mate...**

Hans: emmm ¿lo hago?

Rainbow: ¿y tú que crees genio?

Hans: ya voy, ya voy- se va

MEDIA HORA DESPUES…

Llega Hans todo lleno de sangre y arrastrándose, llegan médicos y se lo llevan en una camilla

 **Emma: aburrido! Rainbow! Te adoro eres la Bronie mas cool!**

Rainbow: Gracias, no es necesario recordar lo asombrosa que soy

Kristoff: un momento, a ver si entiendo ¿el programa lo conduce una pony?

Rainbow: NO SOY UN PONY! Soy la versión humana de un pony

 **Mike: *TOSE* cof, cof, niñata, cof cof  
Emma: idiota  
Yo: Mixrr secuestra a mi Tadashi plis!**

Mixer: okay ¿alguien más?

 **Mike: y a Baymax  
Emma: y a Hiro y a todos!**

Mixer: OKI DOKI LOKI!

Mixer se va

MEDIA HORA DESPUES…

Mixer cae del techo cargando sacos con personas y un robot dentro.

De los sacos sale Hiro, Honey, Gogo, Fred, Wasabi, Tadashi y de otro sale Baymax y la tía Cass, y a Callaghan

 **Yo: menos a Callaghan el cae mal**

Mixer: ¡¿Cómo QUE NO QUIEREN AL ESTUPIDO DE CALLAGHAN?! ¡¿SABEN CUANTO TRABAJO COSTO SACARLO DE PRISION?!

 **Mike: no! Traelo plis! Pa' torturarlo :D**

Mixer: menos mal

 **Emma: Pitch canta pluma hay  
Yo: vestido de barbir playera!  
Mike: colgando de una ventana  
Yo: siendo atacado por Slenderman y Jeff the killer y Noryokko- San!**

Pitch: te odio Mixer, te odio tanto

Mixer: yo igual, ahora has el reto que no te pago para que digas cuanto me odias

Pitch: pero si ni me pagas

Mixer: con mucha más razón debes hacer el reto! Ahora me voy- avienta una esfera al suelo y desaparece en humo

Pitch se va y de un momento a otro ya está colgando de una ventana vestido de Barbie tratando de que su pierna no sea tocada por Slenderman y empieza a cantar con gritos de niña peores que los de Maggie. Mientras Luis hace un video muriéndose de la risa con Mixer y Katy.

El reto de Pitch termina.

Mixer: JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA… ay ay esto es lo más gracioso que eh visto, suficiente, me voy!- hace asentó español y desaparece

 **Mike: pasando otra cosa... anna me das un beso  
Yo: Kristoff te matara  
Mike: valdrá la pena... En los labios por dos días!**

Kristoff: hijo de…

Anna: bueno… esta bien- el aparece de no se donde, y ella se acerca a el, y lo besa

DOS DIAS DESPUES…

Acaba el beso con Anna casi morada por no respirar durante dos días, y el se desmaya

 **Yo: como puedo aparecer aquí? Quiero salir plis!**

Rainbow: supongo que… no puedes aparecer aquí- Mixer cae del techo sobre Rainbow

Mixer: claro que puede aparecer, solo tiene que contestar a una sencilla pregunta ehem…- todo se oscurece y hay música misteriosa- ¿Quién es la Waifu de Luis?- las luces se encienden con todos alzando la mano- no, no es Katy- todos bajan la manos excepto Maggie y Alejandro

Luis: ¿Por qué haces la pregunta de mi vida personal? Haz mejor que sea de TU vida

Mixer: bueno, bueno entonces- todo se oscurece otra vez y la música misteriosa suena- menciona en que mes y día fue el terremoto de 1985 en México- las luces se encienden y la música para y todos la miran con cara de "en serio?" mientras ella desaparece

Rainbow: esa chica es rara

 **Emma: Jack cuida a Elsa y tus hijos tan lindos!**

Jack: jamás descuidare a mi bella Elsa

Los demás menos Rainbow: aawwww

Rainbow: iag, que cursi

 **Yo: Los reto a todos a cantar un mix de BH6 cantando immortals, on top of the world, the eye tiger o algo así...**

Todos: VALE!- empieza sonar un super hiper mega Mashup con todos cantando a todo pulmón las canciones Big Hero 6 hasta que acaba el mashup de 5 minutos.

 **Emma; Mérida, Elsa y si biene GoGo canten Inmortales sweet California**

Merida: Te dicen como has de ser  
Pero no hay que escuchar  
Sé a donde me dirijo  
Y no voy a pararme

Gogo: Seré la llama que a ti te guiará  
El perro guardián de tu sueño final

Las tres: Ooooooh!  
Elsa: Seré la arena que marca la hora en tu reloj.  
Las tres: Ooooooh!  
Elsa: Me gusta imaginar un mundo más allá.

Las tres: ¡Seremos inmortales!  
Inmortales, unidos hasta el fin.  
Juntos por la eternidad, se acabó la oscuridad  
Unidos hasta el fin.

¡Inmooo-inmortal!  
¡Inmooo-inmortal!  
¡Inmooo-inmortal!  
¡Inmooo-inmortal!

Elsa: A veces el destino juega con nuestra fe  
La pone a prueba una vez y otra vez  
¡Y otra vez!

Merida: Comparo tu pasado y mi…

Las tres: futuro!

Merida: Todo acabó pero nada es seguro.

Las tres: Ooooooh!  
Elsa: Seré la arena que marca la hora en tu reloj.  
Las tres: Ooooooh!  
Elsa: Me gusta imaginar un mundo más allá.

Las tres: ¡Seremos inmortales!  
Inmortales, unidos hasta el fin  
Juntos por la eternidad, se acabó la oscuridad  
Unidos hasta el fin

¡Inmooo-inmortal!  
¡Inmooo-inmortal!  
(I-i-i-i-inmortales juntos por la eternidad... Se acabó la oscuridad...)  
¡Seremos inmortales!  
Inmortales, unidos hasta el fin.  
¡Inmooo-Inmortal!  
¡Inmoor-Inmortal!  
¡Inmoor-Inmortal!  
¡Inmoor-Inmortal!

¡Inmortales...!

Publico: APPLUASE

 **Mike: Elsa canta Love Games (Lady Gaga)**

Elsa: Let's have some fun, this beat is sick  
I wanna take a ride on your disco stick  
Let's have some fun, this beat is sick  
I wanna take a ride on your disco stick

I wanna kiss you  
But if I do then I might miss you, babe  
It's complicated and stupid  
Got my ass squeezed by sexy Cupid  
Guess he wants to play, wants to play  
A love game, a love game

Hold me and love me  
Just wanna touch you for a minute  
Baby three seconds isn't enough  
For my heart to quit it

Let's have some fun, this beat is sick  
I wanna take a ride on your disco stick  
Don't think too much just bust that kick  
I wanna take a ride on your disco stick

Let's play a love game, play a love game  
Do you want love or you want fame?  
Are you in the game?  
Doin' the love game

Let's play a love game, play a love game  
Do you want love or you want fame?  
Are you in the game?  
Doin' the love game

I'm on a mission  
And it involves some heavy touching, yeah  
You've indicated your interest, I'm educated in sex, yes  
And now I want it bad, want it bad  
A love game, a love game

Hold me and love me  
Just want touch you for a minute  
Baby three seconds isn't enough  
For my heart to quit it

Let's have some fun, this beat is sick  
I wanna take a ride on your disco stick  
Don't think too much just bust that kick  
I wanna take a ride on your disco stick

Let's play a love game, play a love game  
Do you want love or you want fame?  
Are you in the game?  
Doin' the love game

Let's play a love game, play a love game  
Do you want love or you want fame?  
Are you in the game?  
Doin' the love game

I can see you staring there from across the block  
With a smile on your mouth and your hand on your huh!  
The story of us, it always starts the same  
With a boy and a girl and a huh and a game  
And a game, and a game, and a game, a love game

Let's play a love game, play a love game  
Do you want love or you want fame?  
Are you in the game?  
Doin' the love game

Let's play a love game, play a love game  
Do you want love or you want fame?  
Are you in the game?  
Doin' the love game

Let's play a love game, play a love game  
Do you want love or you want fame?  
Are you in the game?  
Let's have some fun, this beat is sick  
Doin' the love game  
I wanna take a ride on your disco stick

Let's play a love game, play a love game  
Do you want love or you want fame?  
Are you in the game?  
Don't think too much just bust that kick  
Doin' the love game  
I wanna take a ride on your disco stick  
Doin' the love game

 **Yo: y este fue el review!  
Emma/Mike: wiiiiiiiiiii!  
Yo: bye #BESOSDELMASALLA**

 **ATT: Homicidal**

Maggie: me dio miedo eso de besos del mas alla

Rainbow: okay, gracias, igualmente saludos ahora vamos con el ultimo Review del día y es…- suenan tambores

 **TheScytheSister**

 **Sarah: again?  
Mary: sep  
Sarah: siiiii! Hiro estas ahí?  
Mary: no**

Hiro: de hecho si estoy aquí

 **Sarah: awww Ok... Jack te cojo  
** Jack: qué?  
 **Sarah: q me pica el ojo  
** Jack: Ok  
 **Sarah: te excito lo se  
** Jack: que?!  
 **Sarah: tecito o café?  
** Jack: c-café  
 **Sarah: quiero violarte  
** Jack: que?!  
 **Sarah: q me gusta el arte...  
Mary: mejor detengo esto aquí  
Sarah: q queres decir?  
Mary: *le pega una etiqueta de no abrir hssta navidad*  
Sarah: mmhjvnmmm**

Jack: gracias

Elsa: ñaca ñaca

 **Mary: jejeje Mixer pregunta q edad tenes ...**

Mixer: bueno, tengo 14 años de edad, cumplo 15 en unas dos o tres semanas más o menos

 **Elsa me dejas ser la madrina de tus hijos**

Elsa: por supuesto que si

Anna: mendiga ¿Por qué a MI me dijiste que no?

Elsa: como es hijo o hija de Jack tengo miedo a que te acerques a él o ella

Anna: grosera

 **Elsa: yo se de quien es familiar Amy Tanaka Overland  
Mary: andate de aquí chismosa!  
Elisa: no! Hiccup juega a Charlie Charlie**

Hipo: ah…- ya no hay nadie en el set más que el con una hoja marcado el juego, y los lápices- Charlie Charlie ¿estás ahí?- los lápices no se mueven- adiós Charlie Charlie- de la nada sale Mixer y saca un encendedor y quema los papeles y lápices

Mixer: oh Dios, hasta mis manos temblaron cuando escribí eso, EL AREA ESTA DESPEJADA!- todos vuelven al set

 **Mary: eso fue todo  
Sarah: qkknnnsjmmd! *traducción: quitame esto*  
_ Thescythesisters**

Rainbow: soy yo, o los tres reviews parecían ser del mismo club?

Los demás: ni idea

Rainbow: bueno, este fue el capítulo de hoy, ojala que les haya gustado, y no se vayan porque tenemos muchas cosas más para el siguiente capítulo por ejemplo ¿Quién es la waifu de Luis?

Luis: y dale con lo mismo

Rainbow: ok no, bueno NOS VEMOS A LA PROXIMA SALUDOS!


	3. Chapter 3

_**Los personajes que se encuentran en este fic no son de mi pertenencia, al menos la mayoría. Este no tiene fines de lucro ni de molestar solo hago esto por simple diversión sin ninguna intención de romper las reglas de la pagina solamente tiene fines de entretenimiento, GRACIAS**_

Rainbow: QUE ONDA CHICOS! Bienvenidos a un capítulo más de LO QUE TU DIGAS, para que hagamos lo que tú quieras y digas, y ahora tenemos a dos invitadas más y son…- redoble de tambores- SUNSET SHIMMER Y ADAGIO DAZZLE!- grita señalando a una cortina

La cortina se abre y aparecen Twilight y Aria. Mixer cae del techo

Mixer: ¿Dónde están Sunset y Adagio?

Twilight: fueron a hacer trabajo comunitario…

Aria: o eso es lo que queremos pensar

MIENTRAS TANTO EN CATERLOT HIGH

Apple Bloom: estas segura de hacer esto Scootaloo?

Scootaloo: si, si Rainbow puede hacerlo ¿Por qué no nosotras? Además solo debemos sacar los balones de la bodega ¿Qué tan difícil es?

Sweetie Belle: si, tienes razón- se dirigen a la bodega del gimnasio y abren la puerta y se encuentran con algo muy extraño y traumático

Las tres: WTF?

DE REGRESO EN EL SET

Mixer: oie zi ; )

Luis: oie no : (- Mixer desaparece

Rainbow: oookaaayyy, vayamos con el primer review que es de…

 **Amy Tanaka Overland**

 **Yo:(aparesco cantando una cancion)ehhhh y ehhh y ehhh my Bets Friends Broter and you only or my**

Mixer: OMG! Esa cancion es de Victoria Justice cierto? creo que me quedare aquí para ver qué es lo que sucede

 **-me doy cuenta que estoy en reviews-olis mixer que chido que actualizaste te dire que ese fic me encanto y te admiro tal y como admiro a HomicidialAmyDeHamada y si entre ellas las thescythesister y HomicidialAmyDeHamada jeje**

Mixer: thank you

Katy: ¿desde cuando hablas inglés?

Mixer: I don't know

 **y de que parte de mexico eres yo soy Oaxaqueña jeje**

Mixer: del Estado de México, OJO, no soy del DF, del Estado de México, no soy chilanga, soy mexiquense.

 **ahorasi como quiero aparecer te dire la respuesta de la trivia(pongo luz de suspenso y me pongo mis lentes de intelectual)el terremoto fue en 1985 el 19 de septiembre fue alas 7:17:47 hora local el grado que alcanso fue de VI A VIII,su magnitud fue de 8.1 y las victimas fueron de 10000 a 50000 ahorasi voy a apareser**

Mixer: wow, sabes más de eso que yo, bien

Amy Tanaka aparece de la nada a un lado de Tadashi

 **primero que nada dire la reencarnacion de quien soy y desendiente de quien soy soy de ¡JACK FROST!**

Lo abraza y empieza a llorar y luego lo golpea como Luchador de lucha libre y lo deja en silla de ruedas con la urracarrana y le quita el bastón

 **tonto casi matas a mama  
de un susto pero elsa me dejas ser tu madrina de tu niño plis**

Elsa: claro que si ¿Por qué no?

Anna: bitch!

 **ahora si tiemblen hasta tu mixer**

Mixer: ACHIS y yo por qué?

 **reto para Hiro y Tadashi:quiero que se metan en un armario y se hagan cosas malas dios soy muy pertida XD.**

Hiro: a fuerzas?

Rainbow: es lo que ellos digan, no lo que tú quieras

Tadashi: sip

Ambos se van, Mixer trae sus audífonos puestos Rainbow Dash se tapa las orejas igual que Elsa, Anna, Rapunzel y Astrid, Luis, Katy, Alejandro, Gael y Maggie traen orejeras y no escuchan nada. Los demás escuchan los sonidos extraños que salen del armario.

MEDIA HORA DESPUES.

Hiro y Tadashi salen del armario todos felices y desacomodados.

Rainbow: oh por Celestia

 **Reto para callaghan quiero que cantes el arbol del ahorcado mientras mis 4 oc creepypastas(Amy The Killer,Hiroshi-San,Harumi-chan y Jaden WhiteBlack) te lanzan cosas como katanas dagas cuchillos flechas y lanzas.**

Callaghan: pero… ya voy- se va

UNAS DOS HORAS DESPUES..

Rainbow: ¿no se supone que ya tendría que haber regresado?

Jack: difícilmente alguien sobrevive a un creppypasta

Mavis: una de dos, o ya le dieron cuello o está en un hospital

Amy: jejeje

 **Reto para jack:solo por que me lastimaste cuando moriste sabes como me culpaba y decia que yo devi de haber muerto y no tu? Pues vas a cantar Barbie Girl de aqua vestido de barbi y hiccup de Ken y despues beses con mucha pasion a todos lo villanos y a luis.**

Luis: chale ¿yo que hice?

Jack: : (

Jack se va con Hipo

Hipo: Hi Barbie  
Jack: Hi Ken!  
Hipo: Do you wanna go for a ride?  
Jack: Sure Ken!  
Hipo: Jump in...

Jack: I'm a Barbie girl, in the Barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic!  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation  
Hipo: Come on Barbie, let's go party!

I'm a Barbie girl, in the Barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic!  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation

I'm a blond bimbo girl, in a fantasy world  
Dress me up, make it tight, I'm your dolly  
You're my doll, rock'n'roll, feel the glamour in pink,  
Kiss me here, touch me there, hanky panky...  
You can touch, you can play, if you say: "I'm always yours"

I'm a Barbie girl, in the Barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic!  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation

Hipo: Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
Jack: Ah-ah-ah-yeah  
Hipo: Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
Jack: uu-oooh-u [2x]  
Hipo: Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
Jack: Ah-ah-ah-yeah  
Hipo: Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
Jack: uu-oooh-u [2x]

Jack: Make me walk, make me talk, do whatever you please  
I can act like a star, I can beg on my knees  
Hipo: Come jump in, bimbo friend, let us do it again,  
Hit the town, fool around, let's go party  
Jack: You can touch, you can play, if you say: "I'm always yours"  
You can touch, you can play, if you say: "I'm always yours"

Hipo: Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
Jack: Ah-ah-ah-yeah  
Hipo: Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
Jack: uu-oooh-u [2x]  
Hipo: Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
Jack: Ah-ah-ah-yeah  
Hipo: Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
Jack: uu-oooh-u [2x]

I'm a Barbie girl, in the Barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic!  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation

I'm a Barbie girl, in the Barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic!  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation

Hipo: Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
Jack: Ah-ah-ah-yeah  
Hipo: Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
Jack: uu-oooh-u [2x]  
Hipo: Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
Jack: Ah-ah-ah-yeah  
Hipo: Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
Jack: uu-oooh-u [2x]

Oh, I'm having so much fun!  
Hipo: Well Barbie, we're just getting started  
Jack: Oh, I love you Ken!- se dan un beso en los labios

Los Demas: YAOI!

Gaby: oie zi : )

Astrid y Elsa: oie no :(

Jack pasa y besa a todos los villanos en la mejilla incluyendo a Luis, solo todos ponen cara de :(

 **Para mixer y para mi:te reto a cantar conmigo Take and Hind de Victoria Justice y Elizabeth gilles.**

Mixer: ohhh shiii :3

Amy: Why am I always hit on the boys I never like?  
I can always see 'em coming from the left and from the right

Mixer: I don't wanna be a priss, I'm just trying to be polite,  
But it always seems to bite me in the-

Amy: Ask me for my number, yeah you put me on the spot

Mixer: You think that we should hook up, but I think that we should not

Amy: You had me at "Hello", then you opened up your mouth

Las dos: And that's when it started going south  
OH!

Las dos: Get your hands off my hips  
'fore I'll punch you in the lips  
Stop your starin' at my (Hey!)  
Take a hint, take a hint  
No you can't buy me a drink  
Let me tell you what I think  
I think you could use a mint  
Take a hint, take a hint  
La, la, la...  
T-take a hint, take a hint  
La, la, la...

Amy: I guess you still don't get it, so let's take it from the top

Mixer: You asked me what my sign is, and I told you it was "Stop"

Amy: And If I had a dime for every name that you just dropped

Amy: You'd be here and I'd be on a yacht  
oh!

Amy: Get your hands off my hips  
'fore I'll punch you in the lips  
Stop your starin' at my (Hey!)  
Take a hint, take a hint  
No you can't buy me a drink  
Let me tell you what I think  
I think you could use a mint  
Take a hint, take a hint  
La, la, la...  
T-take a hint, take a hint  
La, la, la...

Amy: What about "NO" don't you get?

Mixer: So go and tell your friends  
I'm not really interested

Amy: It's about time that you're leaving  
I'm gonna count to three and

Mixer: Open my eyes and you'll be gone

One,

Amy: get your hands of my-  
Mixer: Two,  
Amy: or I'll punch you in the-  
Mixer: Three,  
Amy: stop your starin' at my- (hey!)  
TAKE a hint, take a hint

Las dos: I am not your missing link  
Let me tell you what I think  
I think you could use a mint  
Take a hint, take a hint  
TAKE A HINT, TAKE A HINT  
Whoa!  
Get your hands off my hips  
Or I'LL punch you in the lips  
Get your hands off my hips  
'fore I'll punch you in the lips  
Stop your starin' at my (Hey!)  
Take a hint, take a hint  
La, la, la...  
T-take a hint, take a hint  
La, la, la...

 **Para elsa y para mi que cantes con migo Give Up de Elizabeth Gilles y Ariana Grande.**

Elsa: Someday I'll let you in  
Treat you right  
Drive you outta your mind  
Oooh

Amy: You never met a chick like me  
Burn so bright  
I'm gonna make you blind

Las dos: Always want what you can't have  
Is it so bad if you don't get what you wanted  
Make you feel good  
As I whip you  
Into shape, ya boy  
Let's get it started!

Give it up  
You can't win  
Cause I know where you've been  
Such a shame  
You don't put up a fight  
That's a game that we play  
At the end of the night  
It's the same old story  
But you never get it right  
Give it up

Come a little closer  
Baby, baby  
Come a little closer  
Come a little closer  
Baby, baby

Elsa: So stop trying to walk away  
No you won't ever leave me behind

Las dos: Noooo

Amy: You better believe that I'm here to stay  
Elsa: That's right

Amy: Cause you're the shade and I'm the sunshine  
Ooooohh

Las dos: Look at me boy  
'Cause I got you  
Where I want you  
Isn't it so exciting?  
Wanna shake you  
Wanna break you  
Take a backseat boy  
Cause now I'm driving

Give it up  
You can't win  
Cause I know where you've been  
Such a shame  
You don't put up a fight  
That's a game that we play  
At the end of the night  
It's the same old story  
But you never get it right  
Give it up

Amy: A oooh yeaaah  
Ah oooho heeey  
Elsa: Hey yeah yeah yeaaaah

Elsa: Come a little closer  
Come a little closer  
Baby, baby  
Come a little closer  
Come a little closer  
Baby, baby  
Come a little closer  
Come a little closer  
Baby  
If you are my baby  
Then I'll make you crazy tonight

Look at me boy  
'Cause I got you  
Where I want you  
Isn't it so exciting?  
Wanna shake you  
When I break you  
Take a backseat boy  
Cause now I'm driving

Give it up  
You can't win  
Cause I know where you've been  
Such a shame  
You don't put up a fight  
That's a game that we play  
At the end of the night  
It's the same old story  
But you never get it right  
Give it up  
Ohhhh  
YEAH!

 **Yo:y eso es todo a una ultima cosa para luis,vanellope digo Katy y Mixer quiero que me den su facebook y luego me busquen como Zuri Miyatzaky Yoshida para que conoscan a alguien especial de fanfiction orasi me voy Besos Siniestros y Sonrisas Obscuras Bye**

Mixer: uy, creo que no podremos cumplir eso debido a problemas que tuvimos hace tiempo con un usuario de aquí en facebook, pero hice una página se llama Mixer1927, ahí estaremos lost res, para los que quiera contactarnos o cosas aquí

 **pd1:Mixer no tardes en actualizar**

Mixer: En serio prometo que tratare de actualizar por lo menos cada semana

 **pd2:Hans me gustas eso es raro**

Hans: YUPI! POR FIN ALGUIEN ME DICE ALGO LINDO!- levanta las manos como niñita

Aria:-con los brazos cruzados- wow, eso se oyó tan gay de tantas formas

 **pd3:tadashi Canta con honey,Gogo,fred,wasabi y hiro Top on of the World de Greek Fire**

Gogo: On top of the world, on top of it all, trying to feel invincible  
Dying on top of the world

Tadashi: I remember the nights  
Caught up in dreaming my goodbyes  
Watching the door for anything more than an ordinary life

Hiro: I remember the days  
New beginnings on an open page  
With something to prove, and nothing to lose, not a soul to betray

Los seis: Here I am  
Living a dream that I can't hold  
Here I am on my own

On top of the world, on top of it all, trying to feel invincible  
I'm dying on top of the world

Honey: I remember the lies  
Caught up in building paradise  
The angels were slaves, and demons behaved, and everything was alright

Wasabi: Here I am  
Living a dream that I can't hold  
Here I am on my own

Los seis: On top of the world, on top of it all, trying to feel invincible  
On top of the world, on top of it all, trying to feel invincible  
I'm dying on top of the world

Fred: I hear the crowds beneath me  
I'm wishing they could reach me  
But I'm on top of the world up here I'm dying alone  
Los seis: Inside the walls of gold, outside of happiness  
It's all been a show, too late to confess  
No room for heart and soul  
No room for innocence, innocence

On top of the world, on top of it all, trying to feel invincible  
On top of the world, on top of it all, trying to feel invincible  
On top of the world, on top of it all, trying to feel invincible  
I'm dying on top of the world

Tadashi: Dying on top of the world

 **pd4:amo tu historia de competencion a enamoramiento**

Mixer: grax :)

 **pd5:I LOVE YOU THE POSDATS XD**

Twilight: creo que ya nos dimos cuenta

Rainbow: Bueno… ahora vamos con el review de

 **HomicidalAmyDeHamada**

 **Yo: holaus! Pos la wuafui como se escriba de Luis es...**

Música de suspenso

 **Sunset Shimmer!**

Todos menos Luis, Alejandro, Maggie y Mixer: PFFFF, CLARO QUE NO! TODOS SABEMOS QUE ES ASTRID O KATY!

Maggie: nop, de hecho es Sunset Shimmer

Los demas: ¡¿Qué?!

Alejandro: incluso Mixer hizo un dibujo de Sunset Shimmer y Luis se lo robo para pegarlo en su cuarto

Mixer: sip, aunque ya no sé si tampoco confiar en él, niega a su waifu…- se empieza a reir- jaja waifu jaja- empieza a reírse como loca mientras los demás la ven como de WTF?- jajajajajajjajajajaja waifu jajajajaja…- se calma y se limpia una lagrima- jajaja ay que chistosa soy!

Rainbow: okaaay

Twilight: TENGO MELLO!

 **Okno  
Emma: baka!  
Yo: hey! Mejor ve a traer a tu novio  
Emma: no tengo novio  
Yo: y mike?  
Emma:... Idiota!  
Yo: la respuesta es... El terremoto de México de 1985 fue un sismo ocurrido a las 07:17:47 hora local (UTC-6),[3] del jueves 19 de septiembre de 1985, que alcanzó una magnitud de 8.1 (MW).[1] El epicentro se localizó en el Océano Pacífico mexicano, cercano a la desembocadura del río Balsas en la costa del estado de Michoacán, y a 15 kilómetros de profundidad bajo la corteza terrestre.[2] ahora hazmr aparecer aquí! Siiii estaré en un fic *-***

Tras de una cortina aparece Homicidal Amy

H.A.: ¡¿Qué HAY GENTE?!- entra al set y toma asiento

 **Mike: por un momento hsblaste como wikipedia... Ennnnnn finnnnnn Anna eres taaaaaaaaaaaan buena besando *babea***

Anna: gracias… muchas veces le digo a Kristoff que es muy afortunado

 **Yo: estupidp Tadashi por q moriste pero tenes q regresar como SunFire yo lo sé... Bueno AMO el tomadashi así que...GOGO RECLAMA LO QUES TUYO!**

Gogo: GENIAL!- se para frente a Fred- DAME MI CHIICLE!

Fred: pero yo no tengo nada hermana

Gogo: A MI NO ME ENGAÑAS!

Fred: :(- le da una caja de chicles

Gogo: genial!- vuelve a su asiento

 **Mike: la bestia despertó  
Emma: rápido trae un póster de Foxy x Bonnie pa' q se entretenga  
*mike corre hacia quien coño sabe*  
Yo: Mixer trenes mi edad que lindo *-***

Mixer: shiii :3

 **Rainbow te puedo shipear con... Apple Jack?**

Rainbow: ahhhhh… SIGUIENTE PREGUNTA!

 **Okno  
Mike: volvi! Ahora RETROCEDE DEMONIO!  
Yo:... Hablas en serio? Da igual puez si Mixer TheScytheSisters son mis amigas y vecinas y aprovecho pa' decir... SARAH ME DEBES VEINTE PESOS!  
Emma: extraño... Todos una pregunta! Cuantos personajes ama Homi**

Todos excepto H.A.: ahhhhh….

 **Yo: really?**

 **Emma: okno. Jejeje callaghan! Morite queres? Te odio! Pero te matare lo sé nuajajajaja**

Hiro: seria genial… pero hay un problema… no sabemos si sigue vivo aun

 **Mike: Elsa besame! Por un mes!**

Elsa: Bueno…- el aparece de la nada, ella se acerca a él y lo besa mientras Jack es encarcelado por un buen de frosters

UNOS DOS DIAS DESPUES….

Elsa se separa de el

Elsa: SE ME JUE EL AIGRE! JUE HOLLIBLE! JUE HOLLIBLE!- él se desmaya mientras Jack sale de la prisión

 **Yo: ahora morirss como paleta de Mike...  
Mike: valdrá la pena  
Yo: bueno espero apareser y les dejo galletas cuidado están calientes y algunas las preparo Sarah que no sabe cocinar xD**

Homicidal trae muchas galletas y algunas con alguna apariencia extraña, Aria las agarra

Aria: estas se las daré a Sonata! MUAAAJJAJAJAJA- ríe maléficamente

 **-Homicidal**

 **#BESOSDELMASALLÁ**

Rainbow: mmmm están geniales… gracias- habla con la boca llena de galletas de apariencia chida

Twilight: RAINBOW! No hables con la boca llena

Rainbow: ñaaaa- ahora mastica con la boca abierta

Twilight: RAINBOW DASH! Por lo menos se más educada por favor

Rainbow:-traga las galletas- asshhh ya pareces mi esposa!

Twilight: ESO ES YURI TORPE!

Aria: AY YA CALLENSE!

Rainbow: bitches! Volviendo al programa, ahora vamos CONNNNN!

 **TheScytheSister**

 **Sarah: hola ahora vine sola TTuTT  
Elisa: queay de mi soy tu hermana pedazo de $%#$  
Sarah: pero nadie te quiere porque hiciste q Homi borrara su Fic... Da igual yep HomicidalAmyDeHamada es mi amiga y shalalala blah blah etc. Diré la respuesta también **

Mixer: OMG!

 **El terremoto de México de 1985 fue un sismo ocurrido a las 07:17:47 hora local (UTC-6),[3] del jueves 19 de septiembre de 1985, que alcanzó una magnitud de 8.1 (MW).[1] El epicentro se localizó en el Océano Pacífico mexicano, cercano a la desembocadura del río Balsas en la costa del estado de Michoacán, y a 15 kilómetros de profundidad bajo la corteza terrestre.[2] ahora si ahí voy**

 ***se arroja y cae en brazos de Tadashi y Hiro ***

 **Sarah: creen en el amor a primera vista? Porque yo si *sonríe lasciva* ustedes dos Hamadas bayan a 7 minutos en el cielo y hagan el $3x0**

Hiro: por queeee?

Tadashi: no reniegues y vamos

Se van y después de 7 minutos están bien felices y Tadashi le guiña el ojo a Hiro

Twilight: SIGO TENIENDO MELLO!

Hiro y Tadashi regresan a sus asientos

 **Elisa: Wow tu censura unica *sarcasmo mode on*  
Sarah: .I. Eeeeeennnnn finnnn por fa plz Jack canta La canción de Foxy de itown no se que xD **

Luis: TU SI SABEH!

Jack: Apartado y olvidado y en esta cueva encerrado  
No recuerdo las sonrisas, y ya nunca tengo prisa  
Tan triste en mi Pirate Cove  
Siento que ya no me quieren, por mi culpa ellos se mueren  
No comprendo lo que pasa, siento que ya no es mi casa  
Y me escondo en un rincón  
Y me ha parecido oír  
Que alguien se ha animado a venir  
A trabajar aquí  
Bonnie y Chica ya no están  
Han ido corriendo a recibir  
A Mike Schmidt  
Y cuando no este mirando  
Correré para abrazarlo  
Que ya echo de menos el calor  
Que en la cueva hay mucho espacio  
Ya podré seguir jugando  
Como hacía antes de morir  
Ya estás aquí  
No sé lo que ha pasado, el hombre se ha encerrado  
Está muy asustado, y trato de llamarlo  
Golpeo la puerta con fuerza  
Pero no recibo respuesta  
Quizá es alguien malo  
Pues viste de morado  
Acabo de acordarme de lo que había pasado  
Ese hombre me estaba mirando  
El día en que "ellos" se apagaron  
Lleva horas sin salir  
Los demás han empezado a ir  
Lo van a hacer sufrir  
Tengo dudas de quien es  
A la fuerza lo averiguaré  
Lo abrazaré  
Y cuando no este mirando  
Correré para abrazarlo  
Que ya echo de menos el calor  
Que en la cueva hay mucho espacio  
Ya podré seguir jugando  
Como hacía antes de morir  
Ya estás aquí y te veo sufrir  
Pareces no entender, que aunque te grite así  
Yo también puedo llorar  
Te pareces a el  
El que nos engañó  
Y eso hace que me enfade y solamente haya dolor  
Más te vale ya correr  
Llevo años queriendo volver, a donde yo crecí  
Un pirata, un animal, un muñeco que busca calmar  
Tanta soledad  
Y cuando no este mirando, correré hasta matarlo  
Haré que mi garfio sea su fin  
Y quizás me he equivocado  
Puede que no seas el malo  
Estoy llegando, no vas a salir  
Ya estoy aquí

 **Elisa: Hiccup jejeje la voy a agarrar con vos juega a charlie charlie otra vez y preguntale si que opina de q te emparejen con Hiro y Jack...**

Hiro: ahhhhh…- ya no hay nadie en el set más que él, otra vez, y un papel con lápices- Charlie, cahrlie ¿estás ahí?- los lápices marcan no- ¿y si no estas por que contestas?- no responde como sea, ¿Jack y yo somos una pareja Yaoi ejemplar?- marca si- ¿en serio?- marca no- okay, me despido de ti Charlie Charlie

Mientras en un lugar distanciado

Rainbow: jajajajaja, lo mueves con un hilo, jajaja ay eso jamás lo había visto

Aria: es divertido trolear a los demás- dice mientras sostiene un hilo con las manos

Rainbow: seeee, pero hay volver o van a sospechar

YA TODOS ESTAN DE REGRESO EN EL SET

Mixer:-QUEMA LOS LAPICES Y LA HOJA MIENTRAS ARIA Y RAINBOW TRATAN DE NO REIRSE- ya está- todo está hecho cenizas

 **Sarah: eso fue todo! Jack yo se q te excito  
** Jack: que mier...!  
 **Sarah: yo se q qyeres cafecito no te Jeje Jeje  
-TheScythrsisters**

Rainbow: bueno… ahora vamos con

 **Anonimo Cruel**

 ***entra una chica pelirmorada? Con reflejos plateados? Ojos blancos con ojeras y vestida muy friki otaku pero con el rostro pixeleado* (voz distorsionada) hola a todos soy Anónimo Cruel pero diganme Ayce  
Kross: *chico casi igual a ella con el rostro sin pixelear* eso no te hace identificada?  
Anónimo:hey! Pero tenes razón... Mejor diganme Anónimo  
Kross: que rara eres...  
Anónimo: idiota eeeeeeennnnnn finnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn Amo el Hidashi así que... Muajajaja Hiro decile a Dashi que lo amas con toda tu alma de puberto **

Hiro: Tadashi, hermano- se arrodilla frente a Tadashi- te amo, te amo y te amare por siempre, ya sea con mi alma de puerto, adolescente, adulto y hasta la tercera edad

Los demas: aawww

Aria y Ranbow: IIUUUU!

 **Kross: incisto hermana eres rara  
Anónimo: como decía... Antes de ser interrumpida si esta ahí HomicidalAmyDeHamada... Te odoro al igual como adoro a mixer son mis idolas!**

Homicidal y Mixer: gracias!

 **Kross: Hiccup y Mérida se aman?**

Hipo: si, pero solo como amigos

Merida: y de lejos

 **Hans amas a Mérida?**

Hans: seeeee!

 **Gogo amas a Tadashi...**

Gogo: pues…

 **Porque si lo haces te digo que Anónimo te va a m...**

Gogo: solo lo quiero de amigo!

 **Anónimo: calla hernanito y no seas pendejo! Todos hagan algo al estilo FNAF (Five Night At Freddy's)**

Mixer: YA SE!- se va y en un momento trae collares de FNAF

Luis: wow ¿Dónde conseguiste esto?- mira el collar

Mixer: en el tianguis…

Luis: ¿neta?

Mixer: sipi!

 **y Elsa canta I Hope Yaoi Die In A Fire!**

Elsa: I really hate you  
Stop getting in my way  
I've lost my patience  
When are you gonna decay?

I want to throw you out  
Just like my broken TV  
If you'll come back once more  
It shall be painful you'll see!

I hope you die in a fire!

Hope you'll be stabbed in the heart, hope you'll get shot and expire!  
Hope you'll be taken apart  
Hope this is what you desire!

It's almost over  
Why can't you just let it fly?  
Don't be afraid  
It's not the first time you'll die

Your mechanical parts click  
Sounds like when I broke your bones  
Once I get my second chance  
I won't leave you alone!

Oh yeah!

I hope you die in a fire!

Hope you'll be stabbed in the heart, hope you'll get shot and expire!  
Hope you'll be taken apart  
I hope you die in a fire!

Hope you'll be stabbed in the heart, hope you'll get shot and expire!  
Hope you'll be taken apart  
Hope this is what you desire!

I hope you die in a fire!

 **Se la dedicó a Tadashi y a callghan  
Kross: Gogo canta it's been so long de la misma banda de I hope you die in a fire! The living no se que  
Anónimo: the living thombstone creo...**

Gogo: okay…- canta la canción y el publico se vuelve loco

 **A todos respondan cuando sale FNAF 4?**

Luis: pues yo ya lo tengo en mi cel

Katy: y yo en mi Tablet

Gael: igual yo

 **Kross: really?  
Anónimo: okno todos canten Its me! Survive the Night y just gold de mandopoly**

Todos:-gritando más que cantando- Let's Try to make it right  
Don't wanna start a fight  
And we're sorry if we give you all a little fright  
We're not so scary if you see us in the daylight  
You'll be so happy just as long as you survive the night.

Let's Try to make it right  
Don't wanna start a fight  
And we're sorry if we give you all a little fright  
We're not so scary if you see us in the daylight  
You'll be so happy just as long as you survive the night.

Hey there how you doin'  
Nice to meet cha'  
Are you new in town  
Don't think i've seen you before  
It's great to see new faces around  
And if you like it I can give a tour  
Of our enchanting wonderland new and improved without the doors

There's no escape but then who would want to leave  
It's a fantastical paradise and it's not make believe  
I'm so glad to have another member of the band  
you're one of us now so let me take you by the hand.

But what is that I spy with my robotic eye  
I think I see a bit of flesh inside the new guy  
maybe he isn't everything that he seems  
time to investigate what's underneath the seams

Let's Try to make it right  
Don't wanna start a fight  
And we're sorry if we give you all a little fright  
We're not so scary if you see us in the daylight  
You'll be so happy just as long as you survive the night.

Let's Try to make it right  
Don't wanna start a fight  
And we're sorry if we give you all a little fright  
We're not so scary if you see us in the daylight  
You'll be so happy just as long as you survive the night. 

Oh I'll take you away  
to our enchanted land of play

Forgive me for being suspicious  
Mischief's not on my brain  
We're programmed to be pragmatic if someone messes with the mainframe

Its not that we don't trust you  
We do we love you too  
It's just here at freddy's we have a few rules

And if you break them we'll have to break you like you broke our hearts  
We'll be forced to rewire you and repair your damaged parts

Now you wouldn't want that and frankly neither would I  
But sometimes to do some good you've gotta be the bad guy

In this world we play  
We hope that you will stay  
And we will throw a most electrifying soiree  
Formal attire is required for you to take part  
You've got some skin that needs removing before we start

Lets Try to make it right  
Don't wanna start a fight  
And we're sorry if we give you all a little fright  
We're not so scary if you see us in the daylight  
You'll be so happy just as long as you survive the night

Lets Try to make it right  
Don't wanna start a fight  
And we're sorry if we give you all a little fright  
We're not so scary if you see us in the daylight  
You'll be so happy just as long as you survive the night

Lets Try to make it right  
Don't wanna start a fight  
And we're sorry if we give you all a little fright  
We're not so scary if you see us in the daylight  
You'll be so happy just as long as you survive the night

Lets Try to make it right  
Don't wanna start a fight  
And we're sorry if we give you all a little fright  
We're not so scary if you see us in the daylight  
You'll be so happy just as long as you survive the night

Todos: TIME FOR THE MAIN ATTRACTION  
THE STORY MUST BE TOLD  
TIME FOR A CHAIN REACTION  
IT NEVER GETS OLD  
SOME BOTS GET SATISFACTION  
BREAKING THE MOLD  
SOME BOTS ARE JUST DISTRACTIONS  
SOME BOTS ARE JUST GOLD.

I'm not the bad guy  
I'm just a bit surprising  
It's not worth losing sleep  
It's not worth analyzing

There was a time, not  
So long ago at all  
I was just like you  
Can you hear my call?

Now I'm popping in over here, over there  
I'll be checking in, but you'll never be aware  
In the beginning I kept a keen eye  
on the state of affairs with the new guy

Now I got a new gig, Lemme know if ya dig,  
Ain't goin' home so I better go big  
Just gotta glance at Cam 2B  
Then you get a little surprise...  
IT'S ME

You may say that I'm breaking your mind  
In my opinion, you're much too kind...

TIME FOR THE MAIN ATTRACTION  
THE STORY MUST BE TOLD  
TIME FOR A CHAIN REACTION  
IT NEVER GETS OLD  
SOME BOTS GET SATISFACTION  
BREAKING THE MOLD  
SOME BOTS ARE JUST DISTRACTIONS  
SOME BOTS ARE JUST GOLD.

You did a good job  
Watching those little screens  
It warms my servos and circuits  
To hear some fresh screams

But don't get me wrong!  
You were very brave  
When faced with friendly singing  
Animals, you never caved.

I'm finished training  
Done explaining  
No more facts are left remaining  
Now you know the gist of it  
You're a perfect fit!  
I don't wanna hear no more complaining!

I'm passing down this golden opportunity  
Eternal scrap-yard immunity  
Take it with pride,  
And enjoy the ride  
You'll forever be a part of this community

You may say that it's all in your mind,  
But in the end, I think that you will find...

YOU ARE THE MAIN ATTRACTION  
YOUR STORY MUST BE TOLD  
YOU ARE A CHAIN REACTION  
THAT NEVER GETS OLD  
SOME BOTS GET SATISFACTION  
BREAKING THE MOLD  
SOME BOTS ARE JUST DISTRACTIONS  
SOME BOTS ARE JUST GOLD.

 **Ambos: ezho erha thodo  
Kross: pero insisto eres rara Anónimo  
Anónimo: bales berdhura :C eso fue todo espero actualización pronto y soy una chica no un chico!  
Kross: claro y yo soy Jack Frost  
Anónimo: :'(**

Rainbow: okaaay, nadie tiene idea de lo que eso quizo decir bien y ahora pasemos al último review de la noche y es de…

 **Anne Frozen**

 **hola, bueno voy al grano**

Mixer: a ver su review- Rainbow le enseña las tarjetas- ignórala, esta tipa esta loca

Rainbow: bueno, entonces ese sería todo el capítulo del día de hoy, el próximo cap estarán Apple Jack y el rey Julián… quien es el rey Julián?

Los demás: un lémur

Rainbow: okay, HASTA LA PROXIMA

Los demás: SALUDOS


	4. Chapter 4

_**Los personajes que se encuentran en este fic no son de mi pertenencia, al menos la mayoría. Este no tiene fines de lucro ni de molestar solo hago esto por simple diversión sin ninguna intención de romper las reglas de la pagina solamente tiene fines de entretenimiento, GRACIAS**_

* * *

Rainbow: ¿Qué honda chicos? Bienvenid…- no termino la frase, porque mucha música la interrumpió y un lémur de cola anillada saltando por todas partes- ARGH! ERES MAS IRRITANTE QUE… que…ASH AHORA NO SE ME OCURRE NADA PERO YA VERAS!- le grita a Julián

Julián: YO SOLO QUIERO MOVER MI BOTE!- grita mientras cuelga de una liana

Rainbow: SENTADO!- grita Rainbow hecha una furia mientras las luces y la música se apaga y Julián cae en un sofá- bueno, me ahorro la molestia de presentar al lémur, ahora con ustedes la campirana APPLEJACK- señala a una cortina misteriosa roja

Las cortinas se abren y en vez de estar Apple Jack esta Adagio

Rainbow: Adagio?- pregunta extrañada

Mixer aparece con un montón de palomitas y chetos de queso

Mixer: ¿Qué haces aquí? Invitamos a Apple Jack. Tu perdiste tu oportunidad

Adagio: se quedó con las demás cuidando a Sonata, quien sabe que comió, pero le dio diarrea

MIENTRAS EN LA CASA DE PINKIE PIE

Sonata esta recostada en el sofá de Pinkie mientras las demás la rodean

Sunset: a ver Sonata, dinos ¿Qué fue lo último que comiste?

Sonata: Aria me dio unas galletas de pasto- todas levantan una ceja y miran a Aria

Apple Jack: ¿de pasto? ¿Eso existe?

Sonata: no sé qué era eso, pero era verde, dijo Aria que estaban bien- todas miran molestas a Aria

Aria: AL SEÑOR QUE SE LAS COMPRE ME ESTAFO!- grita "furiosa" mientras las demas la ven sospechosamente

DE REGRESO EN EL SET

Todos excepto Adagio y Julián miran a Sarah

Sarah: ¿Qué?

Rainbow: okay- Mixer ya no está- OOOKAAAAYYY, pasemos con

 **Amy Tanaka Overland**

 **Yo:(aparesco con mi cabesa vendada y el brazo enyesado)olis no preguntes por que estoy asi solo dire Celular quitaron lo agarre cacharon salte ventana y hospital y si la cancion que estaba cantando es de victoria justice y les quiero presentar a mis 4 Occreepypastas  
la primera seguidora de jeff ¡Amy The Killer!,la chica que a todos los hombres pone a temblar inspirada en gogo tomago jane the killer,nina the killer y kari the killer y su complise es su gemelo Hiro-san¡Harumi-Chan! Y quien busca saciarse de sed de sangre inspirado en hiro hamada,homicidial liu,jeff the killer laughing jack,¡Hiroshi-san!**

Rainbow: ehhh, dijiste que tenias cuatro

 **Bueno son tres por que el cuarto no esta bien definido**

Los demás: ahhhh

 **y que problemas tienes con annefrost annefrozen o como se llama**

Mixer:-aparece de la nada- pues bien…- se pone lentes y una bata blanca y un cuaderno forrado de MLP, Jelsa, Little Mix y todo eso- 5 razones para no poner atención a Anne Frozen

1\. Dijo que mis fics son feos con f de foco fundido

2\. Copio un fic mío Harida y lo volvió Mericcup

3\. Me envió solicitud por Facebook y yo tontamente la acepte y me empezó a ofender

4\. La Bloque y en un grupo de Jelsa dije que era Harida y me empezó a chantajear y ofender

5\. No sé cómo hakeo mi correo y creo una cuenta de Wattpad, y no me di cuenta hasta que llego una notificación de Wattpad a mi correo y cambie la contraseña de todas mis cuentas

Cinco razones para no escuchar a Anne he

Rainbow: insisto eres rara

Mixer: seeeee

 **y que bonito fue cantar contigo Take hand y esta homicidialAmy,pues quiero** **decirte que el muffin que te robaron en tu fic y quien te mando a los tadahoneynatic s fui yo y no amy me dijo que si no lo asi asecinaria a mis hermanos y si odia al tomadashi**

H. Amy: -mirada de sospecha-

 **y para julien que hermoso,eres presumido y gruñon pero me caes super bien,**

Julián: todos aman al rey

 **Mavis ya viste que va a salir Hotel transilvania 2 y vas a tener un bebe ahi que tierno**

Mavis: de hecho ahora esta con su abuelo, estoy segura de que esta bien, YA DENTRO DE POCO CUMPLIRA UN AÑO!

Los demas: awww!

 **ahorasi retos  
1 reto julien canta con mixer a like to moviet de la pelicula madagascar **

Mixer: VA VA VA!

Julián: I like to move it, move it  
Ya like to

Los demas: Move it

Mixer: I like to move it, move it  
I like to move it, move it  
I like to move it, move it  
Ya like to

Los demas: Move it

Los dos: I like to move it, move it  
I like to move it, move it  
I like to move it, move it  
Ya like to

Julian: All girls all over the world,  
original Mad Stuntman pon ya case man!  
I love how all girls a move them body,  
and when ya move ya body, and move it,  
nice and sweet and sexy, alright!

Woman ya cute, and you don't need no make up,  
original cute body you a mek man mud up.  
Woman ya cute, and you don't need no make up,  
original cute body you a mek man mud up.

Woman! Physically fit, physically fit,  
physically, physically, physically fit  
Woman! Physically fit, physically fit,  
physically, physically, physically fit

Woman! Ya nice, sweet, fantastic  
Big ship on de ocean that a big titanic  
Woman! Ya nice, sweet, energetic  
Big ship on de ocean that a big titanic  
Woman! Ya nice, sweet, fantastic  
Big ship on de ocean that a big titanic  
Woman! Ya nice, sweet, energetic  
Big ship on de ocean that a big titanic

Mixer: I like to move it, move it  
I like to move it, move it  
I like to move it, move it  
Ya like to  
I like to move it, move it  
I like to move it, move it  
I like to move it, move it  
Los dos: Ya like to

Todos: MOVE IT!

 **2 reto mixer trae a Mort y a moris son una ternura**

Mixer: SHIIII- se va y en menos de cinco segundos regresa con dos tiernos lémures- aquí tan

Moris: Rey Julian

Mort: LOS PIES!

 **3 reto besa a tadashi en los labios por tre horas y metete en un armario con el y castigalo y has cosas pervertidas y luego cuando salgas hases lo mismo con hiro que viva el hirogo y tomadashi**

Gogo: bueno… con los dos de una vez- los toma de la camisa y se va con ellos a un armario

UNA HORA DESPUES…

Adagio: nada mal, nada mal, aunque preferiría ver lo que hacen también

Raibow: estás loca, no sé cómo Aria te tolera

Adagio: querida ella es igual o más pervertida que yo

Mixer: Adagio es una loquilla

Gogo, Hiro y Tadashi salen del closet, Gogo como si nada y Hiro y Tadashi felices con sonrisas dementes

 **4 reto para callaghan si esta vivo quiero que te metas en el armario con hiro y hagan cosas malas y haras lo mismo con tadashi(me miran raro) que amo al callandashi y el calllanhiro**

Rainbow: recibimos noticias de él, y está en coma, pero volverá, lo haremos volver- cara sospechosa

 **5 reto como estamos en el mes patrio quiero que sos griten todos con migo¡Viva Mexico Cabro- Señores!**

Todos:-se levantan- VIVA MEXICO CABRO-SEÑORES!

 **Y luego bailen la negra(es un balie de jalisco) contraje(los hombre de charros y las mujeres de traje de listones que utilizan) y mientras**

Todos se reúnen en parejas

Luis: PIDO A RAINBOW DASH!

Alejandro: RAYOS! Gael, quieres a Adagio?

Gael: prefiero a Maggie

Maggie: y Katy?

Mixer: en un lugar muy muy lejos de aquí

 **y mientras yo mixer y homicidialamy cantamos la negra yei esto ba a ser genial**

H. Amy, Amy y Mixer aparecen con trajes típicos y empiezan a cantar

H. Amy: Negrita de mis pesares- las parejas empiezan a bailar  
ojos de papel volando  
Negrita de mis pesares  
ojos de papel volando

Amy: A todos diles que si  
pero no les digas cuando  
Así me dijiste a mi  
por eso vivo penando .

Mixer: Cuando me traes a mi Negra  
que la quiero ver aquí  
con su rebozo de seda  
que le traje de Tepic.

Las tres: Cuando me traes a mi Negra  
Que la quiero ver aquí  
con su rebozo de ceda  
que le traje de Tepic.

 **6 reto mixer aparese a Annefrozen o como se llame y golpeala con todo lo que quieras**

Mixer: ohh seeeehhh

Luis trae en un saco a Anne y la tira en el suelo, automáticamente todas las luces se apagan y ya no hay nadie más que Anne. Mixer aparece con el pelo largo lacio de color rojo, y toda vestida de negro y sus labios negros y una mini navaja

Mixer: no por nada me gusta el color rojo- sonrisa demente

Se va sobre Anne Frozen y

FALLA DEL SISTEMA!

Las cámaras ya no funcionan.

UNA HORA DESPUES…

El set esta totalmente limpio, aunque a alfombra esta bastante roja

Rainbow: ehhh Mixer ¿Qué que le hiciste a Anne exactamente?

Mixer: solo tuve una conversación "civilizada" es todo- como si nada

Rainbow: por favor, siguiente reto

 **7 reto todos confiesen algo alos cuantos años perdieron la virginidad de los labios y su inocencia**

Todos: a los 21/hace una semana/ ni me acuerdo/ no tengo la edad para pensar eso ¡TENGO SEIS AÑOS!/nunca

Los demás: ¡¿QUEEE?!- todos miran a Mixer

Mixer: ¿pus que? SI NUNCA HE TENIDO NOVIO NI BESADO A NADIE!

 **8 reto para mort(el cafesito y tierno lemur) comete 5 kilos de rambutan y 6 kilos de mango y julien no pude quitártelos**

Mort: SSIIIII! AMO LA FRUTA!

MEDIA HORA DESPUES!

Mort: ow, mi panista está llena- se soba el estómago mientras Julián lo mira así como de que "muérete Mort"

 **9 reto honey canta con tadashi song 2 you de victoria justine y leon tomas III**

Los dos: This is called a Song 2 You 

Honey: I don't wear designer clothes  
I don't go to the finest schools  
But, I know I ain't no fool baby  
I may not be a star  
I'm not driving the sickest car  
Tadashi: But, I know I can make you happy baby  
I don't know what you been used to  
Never been with a girl like you  
But, I can give you a love that's true to  
Your heart, not material things

Los dos: I'll give you my song  
These words to you  
Sing you what I feel  
My soul is true.  
I don't have the world  
Can't give it to you girl,  
But all that I can do (Tadashi: All that I can do)  
Is give this song to you

Nah Nah  
Nah Nah  
Nah Nah

Yeah I know that you are blessed  
But there's something you're missing yet  
Your own melody... oh baby  
I don't know what you been used to  
Never been with a girl like you  
But, I can give you a love that's true too  
Your heart, not material things

Honey: I'll give you my song  
These words to you  
Sing you what I feel  
My soul is true (Tadashi: My soul is true)  
I don't have the world  
Can't give it to you girl (Tadashi: can't give it too you girl)  
But all that I can do (Tadashi: All that I can do)  
Is give this song to you

Los dos: I'll give you my heart, my song, my words baby (Tadashi: Give  
this song to you)  
What I can say, I'll sing it. (Tadashi: Give this song to you)  
Oh, Oooh, Oooooh (Tadashi: Give this song to you)  
I'll give my song an the rest to you baby, baby  
Sing you what I feel, my soul is true

I'll give you my song (Tadashi: Song)  
These words to you (Tadashi: Words)  
Sing you what I feel (Tadashi: Yeahh)  
My soul is true x2  
I don't have the world  
Can't give it to you girl  
But all that I can do (Tadashi: All that I can do)  
Is give this song to you

 **10 reto mixer canta con Homicidialamy,vanellope digo vanesa y yo Bets frien brother por que a quien no le gusta esa cancion quien lo diga lo asecino con mi flecha y arco**

Vaneza, Mixer y H. Amy: Oki doki loki

H. Amy: Call you up when I know he's at home,  
I jump out of my skin when he picks up the phone  
Vaneza: Why can't I tell if he's looking at me?  
Should I give him a smile?  
Should I get up and leave?  
Las tres: I know it's strange, I don't what I'm thinking  
Mixer: But is it wrong if I see him this weekend  
I really hope I can get him alone  
I just don't, don't want her to know 

Las tres: Yeah Yeah Yeeeeaaah  
My best friend's brother is the one for me  
Yeah Yeah Yeeeeaaah  
A punk rock drummer and he's 6 foot 3  
I don't want to, but I want to,  
Cause I just can't get him out of mind and  
Yeah Yeah Yeeeeaaah  
My best friend's brother is the one for me  
Bfb, bfb  
My best friend's brother, my best friend's brother

Vaneza: I kinda think that I might be his type  
Because if you're not around, he's not actin' too shy  
H. Amy: Sometimes I feel like he might make a move  
Is this all in my head?  
I don't know what to do  
Las tres: I know it's strange, I don't know what he's thinking  
Mixer: But is it wrong if I see him this weekend  
I really hope I can get him alone  
I just don't, don't want her to know

Las tres:. Yeah Yeah Yeeeeaaah  
My best friend's brother is the one for me  
Yeah Yeah Yeeeeaaah  
A punk rock drummer and he's 6 foot 3  
I don't want to, but I want to,  
Cause I just can't get him out of mind and  
Yeah Yeah Yeeeeaaah  
My best friend's brother is the one for me  
Bfb, bfb  
My best friend's brother, my best friend's brother  
Bfb, bfb  
My best friend's brother, my best friend's brother

H. Amy: Cause he's such a dream  
Yeah  
Vazneza: And you know what I mean  
Mixer: If you weren't related 

Las tres: Yeah Yeah Yeeeeaaah  
My best friend's brother is the one for me  
Yeah Yeah Yeeeeaaah  
A punk rock drummer and he's 6 foot 3  
I don't want to, but I want to  
Cause I just can't get him out of mind and  
Yeah yeah Yeeeeaaah  
My best friend's brother is the one for me  
Mixer: Bfb, bfb  
H. Amy: My best friend's brother, my best friend's brother  
Vaneza: Bfb, bfb  
Las tres: My best friend's brother, my best friend's brother

 **11 reto mixer as que homicidial amy traiga a noryooko-san(su oc creepypasta) y yo a Amy The Killer y pelense**

Mixer: Bueno…

De un momento al otro ya están los creppypastas frente a frente y…

UNOS MINUTOS DESPUES…

Ya no había creppypastas y… mucha, mucha sangre, unas cuantas navajas y armas

Todos: wow

 **12 reto todos hagan el reto de canela**

Rainbow: bien ¡TRAIGAN EL AGUA! Y la canela

Muchos tipos extraños traen la canela y muchos vasos de agua junto con muchas pero muchas cucharas, todos toman una y hacen el reto de la canela y muchos se ahogan mientras otros va a vomitar, otros la aguantan y así

UNOS MINUTOS DESPUES…

Ya todos recuperan el aliento y otros toman agua como si no hubiese un mañana

Rainbow: bueno… en lo que Hans, Pitch, Jack y Adagio tratan de quitar el sabor de canela de su boca, continuemos

 **13 reto adivinen mi edad y les dare chocolates**

Todos: 12/15/16/13/11

 **14 reto mavis canta my skin de nathalu merchant**

Mavis: Take a look at my body  
Look at my hands  
There's so much here that i don't understand  
Your face say these promises  
Whispered like prayers  
I don't need them  
Because i've been treated so wrong  
I've been treated so long  
As if i'm becoming untouchable  
Well content loves the silence  
It thrives in the dark  
With fine winding tendrils  
That strangle the heart  
They say that promises sweeten the blow  
But i don't need them, no  
I don't need them  
I've been treated so wrong  
I've been treated so long  
As if i'm becoming untouchable  
I'm the slow dying flower  
In the frost killing hour  
Sweet turning sour anduntouchable  
Oh, i need the darkness  
The sweetness  
The sadness  
The weakness  
Oh, i need this  
I need a lullaby  
A kiss good night  
Angel sweet love of my life  
Oh, i need this  
I'm the slow dying flower  
In the frost killing hour  
Sweet turning sour anduntouchable  
Do you remember the way that you touched me before  
All the trembling sweetness i loved and adored  
Your face saying promised whispered like prayers  
I don't need them  
Oh, i need the darkness  
The sweetness  
The sadness  
The weakness  
Oh, i need this  
I need a lullaby  
A kiss good night  
Angel sweet love of my life  
Oh, i need this  
Well is it dark enough  
Can you see me  
Do you want me  
Can you reach me  
Oh, i'm leaving  
You better shut your mouth  
And hold your breath  
And kiss me now  
And catch your death  
Oh, i mean this  
Oh, i mean this

 **15 reto Luis besa en los labios a Katy y pidele que sea tu novia y tu Katy acéptalo**

Luis: lo haría, pero esta muy lejos de aquí, asi que me temo que no será posible

Mixer:-sale de la nada- además, SU WAIFU ES SUNSET SHIMMER!

Luis: QUE NO!

Mixer: SIP, SI LO ES!

Luis: ah si? bueno, ya es media noche

Mixer: aja si y?

Luis: la media noche de 19 de Septiembre

Mixer: aja si y?

Luis: bien, ¿quieren ganarse un fic hecho por la mismísima Mixer? Si es así, deben contestar a una sencilla pregunta- luces se pagan y música misteriosamente misteriosa- ¿Quién es o seria la waifu de Mixer?

Mixer: what? Tu estas mal, yo no tengo waifu!

Luis: pero te gusta!

Mixer: pfff obvio no!

Luis: una pista es… es una villana, apareció en una de las primeras cinco películas favoritas de Mixer, manden un PM o por la página de Facebook

Mixer: QUE NO TENGO!

Luis: pero si fueras hombre la tendrías!

Mixer: YA DEJA DE QUEMARME!

Luis: HE HE HE YO GANE!

 **17 y ultimo reto como jack no cumplio el reto correras desnudo por todo mexico con un cartel que diga soy Gay yaoi y luego besaras en los labios con mucha pasion a todos los villanos de este set y a luis (mientras tanto en las noticias de joaquin lopez doriga  
J.L.D:noticias de ultimo minuto un joven corre desnudo por todo el mundo todo por un programa de una joven de 14 -  
muestran a Jack tal y como lo trajo el mundo)**

Mixer:-frente de unas cámaras- holiwis!

MIENTRAS TANTO EN UNA CASA CON MUCHOS CHAVOS

Chica 1: oigan ¿esa no es la de la secu?

Chico 2: ah si, la inadaptada del salón, lo bueno es que ya salimos

Chica 3: si, de hecho

EN OTRO LUGAR

Chico 1: MIREN ES LA CHICA PONY!

Chica 2: CACAHUATE!

Chico 3: cuando cumple…

Chica 2: ahora, ya son las 12:04 am

DE REGRESO EN EL SET

Todo ha vuelto a la normalidad

 **18 reto gogo canta My inmortal de evanesence y homicidial cantara Jueves de LODVG**

Gogo: I'm so tired of being here  
Suppressed by all my childish fears  
And if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave  
Cause your presence still lingers here  
And it won't leave me alone

These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time can not erase

When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have all of me

You used to captivate me by your resonating light  
Now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me

These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time can not erase

When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have all of me

I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
But though you're still with me  
I've been alone all along

When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears  
I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have all of me

La musica cambia de tono

H. Amy: Si fuera más guapa y un poco más lista  
Si fuera especial, si fuera de revista  
Tendría el valor de cruzar el vagón  
Y preguntarte quién eres.

Te sientas en frente y ni te imaginas  
Que llevo por ti mi falta más bonita.  
Y al verte lanzar un bostezo al cristal  
Se inundan mis pupilas.

De pronto me miras, te miro y suspiras  
Yo cierro los ojos, tú apartas la vista  
Apenas respiro me hago pequeñita  
Y me pongo a temblar

Y así pasan los días, de lunes a viernes  
Como las golondrinas del poema de Bécquer  
De estación a estación enfrente tú y yo  
Va y viene el silencio.

De pronto me miras, te miro y suspiras  
Yo cierro los ojos, tú apartas la vista  
Apenas respiro, me hago pequeñita  
Y me pongo a temblar.

Y entonces ocurre, despiertan mis labios  
Pronuncian tu nombre tartamudeando.  
Supongo que piensas que chica más tonta  
Y me quiero morir.

Pero el tiempo se para y te acercas diciendo  
Yo no te conozco y ya te echaba de menos.  
Cada mañana rechazo el directo  
Y elijo este tren.

Y ya estamos llegando, mi vida ha cambiado  
Un día especial este once de marzo.  
Me tomas la mano, llegamos a un túnel  
Que apaga la luz.

Te encuentro la cara, gracias a mis manos.  
Me vuelvo valiente y te beso en los labios.  
Dices que me quieres y yo te regalo  
El último soplo de mi corazón.

 **19 reto lean todos Laughing Jack creepypasta**

Todos: bueno…- todos empezan a leer en sus celulares

UN TIEMPO DESPUES…

Casi todos: wow, es impactante

Los que sobraron: nah, nada del otro mundo

 **y puedo decir que estube inspirada esto es todo a si mixer eres mayor que yo por un año y adivina cuando (fecha mes y dia en el que naci)**

Mixer: mmmm… un año menor que yo, okay, podría descifrar que naciste en el 2001, meses, bueno ya es 19 de Septiembre entonces supongo que tu naciste entre los meses octubre noviembre y diciembre, o meses antes, y… día no tengo idea, pero tienes entre 13 que estas a punto de cumplir catorce, o acabas de cumplir catorce

Jack: ¿Qué rayos tiene que ver que hoy sea 19 de Septiembre?

Una chica de pelo negro largo sale de no sé donde

Chica: ES QUE YA CUMPLE 15 HOY!

Los demás: ¡¿EN SERIO?!

Mixer: sipi!

 **y create un facebook alguien bueno muchos te quieren conocer junto con Katy y luis ya me voy Besos Siniestros Y Sonrisas Obscuras BYE  
pd1:actualiza pronto  
pd2:hans,pitch,callaghan los amo contodo mi corazon son mis villanos favoritos talves algun rencor tubieron y eso provoco que se volvieran villanos(lloran de felicidad y los consuelo)  
pd3:I Love You The Posdats XD**

Hans: AL FIN, ALGUIEN ME ENTIENDE!

Rainbow: bueno, pasemos al siguiente Review

 **HomicidalAmyDeHamada**

 ***llega vestida como Springtrap human version* hello a todos!  
Emma: por q te vistes de springtrap  
:(plz diganme Amy es mi nombre oficial) hago cosplay  
Mike: claaaro... Elsa te dije un mes!**

Elsa: oye, se me fue el aire, tampoco tengo pulmones de cantante de opera

H. Amy **: ya salio FNAF4!?**

Luis: insisto, yo ya lo tengo en mi celular

 **Mike:uuuuuuuh  
** H. Amy **: noooo! Nah ya que... Jeje galletas raras (?) Gogo yo me refería a q reclamadas a Tadashi como TUYO  
Mike: yo veo algo entre Gogo y Fred  
Todos menos Mike: que?**

Todos: en serio?

 **Mike: una pared (cara de troll)**

Todos: aaaaahhhhh

 **Emma: ANNE FROZEN EREA UNA PERRAAAA!**

Mixer: de hecho

H. Amy; **emma no digas palabrotas solo YO las digo  
Emma: eeen fin queyo q Tadashi me abrace fuerte pirque estoy depri**

Tadashi: ven- ella se acerca y lo abraza y el le responde el abrazo

H. Amy: **hey! Aquí la q tiene un poco de depre soy yo abrasame a mi plz te amo!**

Tadashi: tranquilas, hay Tadashi para todas- las dos se acercan a el

Jack: JA! Y yo soy el vanidoso

 **Mike; tu te enamoras de todos menos de quien deberías hacerlo (se pone un cartel con una flecha apuntándose) indirecta!  
H. Amy: Tadashi canta conmigo Fourth of july de Fall out boy **

Tadashi: It was the fourth of July  
You and I were, you and I were fire, fire, fireworks  
Going off too soon  
It all ends up in the jungle too  
It was the fourth of July  
You and I were, you and I were fire, fire, fireworks  
I said I'd never miss you  
But I guess you'll never know when the pages are all burned  
Going way back home on the fourth of July

H. Amy: I'll be as honest as you'll let me  
I'm just your early morning company  
If you get me  
You are my favorite what if  
You are my best I'll never know

I'm fighting to forgive  
Just what summer ever meant to you  
What did it ever mean to you?

Tadashi: I'm sorry I didn't mean any of it  
I just got too lonely  
In between being wrong and being right  
You were my Versailles at night

Los dos: It was the fourth of July  
You and I were, you and I were fire, fire, fireworks  
Going off too soon  
It all ends up in the jungle too  
It was the fourth of July  
You and I were, you and I were fire, fire, fireworks  
I said I'd never miss you  
But I guess you'll never know when the pages are all burned  
Going way back home on the fourth of July

H. Amy: No, we're not the the finest persons no we don't stop  
Again and again till I'm stuck in your head  
Head my God don't stop it  
Never mind I'll be drowned  
And I'm the holy water

Tadashi: And all my thoughts of you  
They could be all through the room  
And now, don't tell me you're crying  
Honey, you don't have to lie

I'm sorry I didn't mean any of it  
I just got too lonely  
In between being wrong and being right  
You were my Versailles at night

Los dos: It was the fourth of July  
You and I were, you and I were fire, fire, fireworks  
Going off too soon  
It all ends up in the jungle too  
It was the fourth of July  
You and I were, you and I were fire, fire, fireworks  
I said I'd never miss you  
But I guess you'll never know when the pages are all burned  
Going way back home on the fourth of July

H. Amy: I wish I'd known how much you loved me  
I wish I cared enough to know  
Tadashi: I'm sorry every song's about you  
The torture of small talk with someone you used to love

Los dos: It was the fourth of July  
You and I were, you and I were fire, fire, fireworks  
Going off too soon  
It all ends up in the jungle too  
It was the fourth of July  
You and I were, you and I were fire, fire, fireworks  
I said I'd never miss you  
But I guess you'll never know when the pages are all burned  
Going way back home on the fourth of July

 **y Jack canta otra canción de ITownGameplay**

Jack: Apartado y olvidado y en esta cueva encerrado

No recuerdo las sonrisas, y ya nunca tengo prisa

Tan triste en mi pirate cove

Siento que ya no me quieren, por mi culpa ellos se mueren

No comprendo lo que pasa, siento que ya no es mi casa

Y me escondo en un rincón

Y me ha parecido oír

Que alguien se ha animado a venir

A trabajar aquí

Bonnie y chica ya no están

Han ido corriendo a recibir

A Mike Schmidt

Y cuando no este mirando

Correré para abrazarlo

Que ya echo de menos el calor

Que en la cueva hay mucho espacio

Ya podré seguir jugando

Como hacía antes de morir

Ya estás aquí

No sé lo que ha pasado, el hombre se ha encerrado

Está muy asustado, y trato de llamarlo

Golpeo la puerta con fuerza

Pero no recibo respuesta

Quizá es alguien malo

Pues viste de morado

Acabo de acordarme de lo que había pasado

Ese hombre me estaba mirando

El día en que "ellos" se apagaron

Lleva horas sin salir

Los demás han empezado a ir

Lo van a hacer sufrir

Tengo dudas de quien es

A la fuerza lo averiguaré

Lo abrazaré

Y cuando no este mirando

Correré para abrazarlo

Que ya echo de menos el calor

Que en la cueva hay mucho espacio

Ya podré seguir jugando

Como hacía antes de morir

Ya estás aquí y te veo sufrir

Pareces no entender, que aunque te grite así

Yo también puedo llorar

Te pareces a el

El que nos engañó

Y eso hace que me enfade y solamente haya dolor

Más te vale ya correr

Llevo años queriendo volver, a donde yo crecí

Un pirata, un animal, un muñeco que busca calmar

Tanta soledad

Y cuando no este mirando, correré hasta matarlo

Haré que mi garfio sea su fin

Y quizás me he equivocado

Puede que no seas el malo

Estoy llegando, no vas a salir

Ya estoy aquí

 **Emma: todos hagan cosplay de FNAF yo soy Puppet Homicidal es Springtrap y Mike es Mike Fiztgerald los demás hay vellan q son**

Todos: Genial!

SE VAN Y REGRESAN

Luis: Alejandro ¿Qué onda con tu cosplay hecho de carton?

Alejandro: doy pobre :(

 **H. AMY. eso fue todo bye! Esta vez dejo pan con café!**

 **#Besosdelmasallá**

Adagio:-come y toma el café-mmm… delicioso, le llevare a Sonata un poco, a lo mejor se mejora

Rainbow: bueno, eso fue todo por hoy en el próximo capitulo tendremos a…- redoble de tambores- RALPH EL DEMOLEDOR, no se qué onda pero bueno

Mixer: sipi, ahora si…- saca un pastel- hoy 19 de Septiembre cumplo 15 años, y como mis lindos lectores, QUIERO REGALARLES UN PEDAZO DE PASTEL A TODOS!- arroja las rebanadas de pastel a un portal de Norte- unos Chiles Enogada y TAMALES!- avienta chiles y tamales- y de paso, un atole- arroja muchos vasos llenos de atole- y de postre MANZANAS CARAMELADAS!- arroja Manzanas- y eso fue todo por hoy

Luis: ¡Y NO OLVIDEN MANDAR SUS RESPUESTAS PARA GANAR UN FIC HECHO POR MIXER DEDICADO PARA USTEDES!

Mixer: ¡QUE DEJES DE QUEMARME!

Rainbow: bueno chicos, eso fue todo por hoy… HASTA LA PROXIMA!


	5. Chapter 5

_**Los personajes que se encuentran en este fic no son de mi pertenencia, al menos la mayoría. Este no tiene fines de lucro ni de molestar solo hago esto por simple diversión sin ninguna intención de romper las reglas de la pagina solamente tiene fines de entretenimiento, GRACIAS**_

* * *

Rainbow: HOLA CHICOS! Que tal? Hoy tenemos a dos invitados nuevos y son… DIANA y KIKE!

Diana: am hola

Kike: HOLAAASS!

Katy: ehem- sonrisa forzada- quien los invito?

Rainbow: Mixer me dijo que les diera la bienvenida

Katy:-saca la película de Friendship Games- me las va a pagar- se va del set.

Se oyen los gritos de Mixer.

Mixer: NO KATY! TE LO RUEGO! NOOOO! YO QUIERO VERLA EN CINES!

Katy: ¡¿POR QUE RAYOS LA INVITASTE SI SABES QUE ME CAE MAL?!

Mixer: ¡PERO A MI SI ME CAE BIEN!

Katy: ME VALE CACAHUATE! VAS A VER ESTA PELICULA!

Mixer: NO! NO AHORRE PARA MI BOLETO DE BALDE!- se oye una explosión

Katy regresa toda quemada

Katy: si lo más recomendable es que se espere- se sienta en su asiento (PUS NI MODO QUE EN EL SUELO)

Rainbow: okaaay, ahora nuestro invitado de hoy es RALPH!- sale un tipo gigante de unas cortinas misteriosas rojas (oh eso rima)

Ralph: HOLA CHICOS!-se sienta en una silla pero la silla se rompe

Rainbow: bueno, pasemos rápidamente con el review de

 **HomicidalAmyDeHamada**

 **H. Amy: holaus! Feliz cumple Mixer**

Mixer: gracias

 **ya eres mayor tons... Mixer-Sensei *u* Julian lo adoro hasi que canta con Luis otra vez mueve el bote :D**

Mixer: jejeje

Rainbow: lo lamentamos pero no será posible el reto porque el lémur se fue- dice feliz de la vida

 **Emma: yo quiero que Mixer traiga a Jeff y Liu y que canten: hazme un muñeco de nieve... Jeff es Anna y Liu es Elsa...**

Jeff: ¿Elsa?

Hazme un muñeco de nieve  
Venga, vamos a jugar  
Ahora ya no te puedo ver  
Lo sé muy bien, ¿qué ha podido pasar?  
Éramos inseparables y ahora ya no  
No lo logro comprender  
Hazme un muñeco de nieve  
O lo que sea, me da igual 

Liu: Déjame, Anna

Jeff: Vale, adiós

Hazme un muñeco de nieve  
O ven en bici a montar  
Que necesito compañía ya  
Porque a los cuadros ya les he empezado a hablar  
¡Ánimo, Juana!  
Me siento un poco sola y me aburro ya  
Mirando las horas pasar

¿Elsa?

Sé que estás ahí dentro  
La gente pregunta dónde estás  
Dicen que intente tener valor  
Y ya no puedo más, déjame entrar  
Ya no nos queda nadie, sólo tú y yo  
¿Y ahora qué va a pasar?  
Hazme un muñeco de nieve

 **Mike: Mixer eres tan talentosa te adoro...**

Mixer: gracias :)

 **En fin trae a los 4 animatronicos: Foxy, Chica, Bonnie y Freddy pero versión Pole-Bear**

Mixer: oki doki loki ¿Luis, me ayudas?

Luis: vamos

Se van y en menos de diez segundos ya trajeron a los animatronicos

 **(tumblr) y quiero que se estén toda la temporada y canten welcome todo Freddy's**

Mixer: bueno… aquí estarán durante toda la temporada y hora de cantar (¿)

Freddy: Hey everyone, and welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza! So let's strike up the band!  
Freddy: 1... 2... (Kill me)  
Freddy: Is everyone enjoying some delicious (delicious flesh) pizza?

I can see you there, warmth and life why don't you share?  
It's been many years stuck here living with our fears.  
Please do pardon me, I can't help it, can't you see?  
In this misery, you can join our family.  
Why'd you lock the door? Don't you like us anymore?  
This game's lots of fun, you look funny when you run.  
Eyes up on the wall, well that's just no fun at all.  
Watching us in there, using cameras hardly seems fair

Stalking hallways, getting closer  
Got you now, it's nearly over  
Found your blind spot, lurking within  
Sooner or later we'll get in  
Careful not to waste your power  
You've still got to last an hour  
I can hear your heart pound heavy  
Here we come I hope you're ready

Shouldn't have come here to this house of fear  
Pray that those doors hold steady  
As the clock ticks on you pray to reach dawn.  
Can you last five nights at freddy's?

They don't let us out, all the people scream and shout.  
After they go home, that is when they let us roam.  
Once we got a taste, but they shut us down in haste.  
Called us things of hell, blamed it on the rotting smell  
Who's that on the phone? You're supposed to be alone.  
You're not playing fair, we'll just have to break in there  
You can join the crew, we have got a suit for you  
With you I'll confide, it's no use to run and hide.

Stalking hallways, getting closer  
Got you now, it's nearly over  
Found your blind spot, lurking within  
Sooner or later we'll get in  
Careful not to waste your power  
You've still got to last an hour  
I can hear your heart pound heavy  
Here we come I hope you're ready

Why'd you come back here? You should have fled dear.  
Pray that those doors hold steady  
You've made it quite far it's rather bizarre  
Can you last five nights at freddy's?

Freddy: Hey kids! Where do you think you're going?  
Foxy: Aye! You'll be walking the plank for that!

I just want to go home  
Don't want to be alone  
Please don't cry or scream out  
You won't ever get out

Shouldn't have come here to this house of fear  
Pray that those doors hold steady  
As the clock ticks on you pray to reach dawn.  
Can you last five nights at freddy's?

Why'd you come back here? You should have fled dear.  
Pray that those doors hold steady  
You've made it quite far it's rather bizarre  
Can you last five nights at freddy's?

Foxy: What have we here?  
Chica: Wow! I sure am (kill them) am hungry! Let's eat!  
Freddy: Thanks for coming to Freddy Fazbear's! I'll see you next time.

 **H. Amy: quien se robo mi que?!  
Emma: tu siempre tan despistada...  
Mike: ya leyeron Noryokko-San?**

Todos: si/no/ KHE ES ESO? COMO SE COME?- los demás facepalm

 **H. Amy: por si lo olvidas soy la autora  
Mike: ahhh con razón no sirvió  
H. Amy: que dijiste maldito!  
(Corre tras el con un cuchillo)  
Emma: ahmmmm creó que ya no veremos a Mike  
(Todos lloran)  
Emma: en fin Hiro yo te amo no importa que seas mayor que yo...**

Jack: HEY!

 **Te amo! Pero amo mas el Hidashi hací que... Vailen el vals de la bella durmiente con trajes y todo *u***

Hiro y Tadashi se van y regresan vestidos de Felipe y Aurora, Tadashi de Felipe y Hiro de Aurora y empiezan a bailar mientras los demás miran un poco traumatizados

 **y quiero que Elsa y Jack canten click your heart! De love stage!**

Los dos: Please , please , tell me now!  
Hontō no koto  
Yes , no ote yawaraka ni hitotsu  
Click click kasuka ni  
Todoi ta no wa  
Hajimari no sain

Elsa: Unmei ika gūzen ka  
Kimeru ni wa mada hayai

Jack: Kajo na junjo ni midasare teku  
Konna hazu ja nai noni

Nankai mo adame tatte  
Akuseku akusen kutōshite

Elsa: Sono tabi ni omoishiru yo  
Yappari kimi wa tokubetsu nanda

Los dos: Please , please , tell me now!  
Hontō no toko

No , no ote yawaraka ni hitotsu  
Gungun chikazuku futari no kyori  
Kitai shitakute

Click click hāto ni  
Hibikaseru yo  
Zettai hanasa nai

Jack: Happy end  
kimi ni Just so you  
hajimari ni dive

Konkyo nanka mou konosai ato mawashi de ii kara  
Shinchou na kinchou wo hodoku chansu mino gasanai youni

Elsa: Are kore omoi nayan demo jitabata jitai wa korogaru  
Kono kimochi to hikikae ja imasara kowagatte rarenai ne

Los dos: Please please tell me now nankai demo  
Yes no dotchi datte kamawanai  
Good luck saigo wa futari kitto hitotsu ni nareru

Click click dare tomo chigatte ita  
Kodou kikaseru yo  
Faasuto on time koko kara mirai ni naru  
Yakusoku no sign mata

Elsa: Kyou mo ah dame datte akuseku akusenkuto shite  
Sore demo wakatte shimau yo yappari kimi ga tokubetsu nanda

Jack: Please please tell me now honto no toko  
No no ote yawarakani hitotsu  
Elsa: Gun gun chikadzuku futari no kyori  
Kitai shitakute

Los dos: Click click haato ni hibikaseru yo  
Zettai hanasanai  
Happii endo o kimi ni just for you  
Hajimari e dive!

Mixer: oye la canción esta chida

 **Eso es todo bye  
(Aparece Homicidal Amy correteando a Mike)  
H. Amy: bye!  
Mike: bye auxilio!**

Katy: donde he visto eso?- pregunta mientras mira a Mixer y a Luis

 **H. Amy: Mixer mi regalo pa' ti es una lámpara mágica.**

 **-Homicidal**

Una lámpara mágica cae en la cabeza de Mixer

Mixer: gracias! OIGAN TORPES SI ME DOLIO!- le grita a los de producción

Produccion: ASI ES LA VIDA!

Mixer: bitches…

 **Amy Tanaka Overland**

 **Yo:(aparesco comiendo lo que nos diste en el fic)olis asi lo olvidava-me voy y aparesco con un traje de mariachi y un mariachi y empiezan a tocar las mañanitas-ESTA SON LAS MAÑANITAS QUE CANTABAN EL REY DAVID HOY POR SER DIA DE TU SANTO TE LAS CANTAMOS A TI DESPIERTA FER DESPIERTA MIRA QUE YA AMANECIO YA LOS PAJARILLOS CANTAN LA LUNA YA SE METIO**

Mixer: awwww gracias :)

 **-me voy von los mariachis y regreso vestida normal ok felicidades mixer-te abrazo-y ten un regalo es la pelicula completa bueno las dos de equiestia girls y un disco de eiza gonzales con un mix de litte mix y su nuebo sensillo-**

Le cae todo eso y más en la cabeza a Mixer

Mixer: gracias! OIGAN YA PARENLE!- les vuelve a gritar a los de producción

Producción: nop

Mixer: bitches

 **te lo doy-**

Mixer: gracias... aunque ya me lo dieron de una manera distinta jeje

 **ok enserio y la respuesta es Madre Gothel o la Poderosa Trixie-**

Mixer: la respuesta de qué?

Luis: no ya no es necesario, YA GANASTE! Por cierto tu fic está en proceso

Amy: YEI!

Mixer: eso me recuerda… ya mandaste invitaciones para tu boda con Sonata?- le pregunta a Luis

Luis: nop, ella las está haciendo

 **A.T.K:ok estas loca bueno y callaghan que no sea una niña no lo lastimamos tan fuerte ok**

Rainbow: no te preocupes, para el próximo capítulo ya está el niña

 **y ten mixer feliz cumpleaños-te da una bolsa negra con detalles de los colores de raibow-es una caja de chocolates y un juego de dagas-**

Mixer: ohhh gracias… y esta vez sí me lo entregaron civilizadamente. Y gracias por las dagas ANNE FROZEN LLEGO TU FIN MUAAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!- ríe malévolamente mientras a su espalda aparece mucho fuego y los demás de WTF?

Rainbow: hubiera preferido quedarme con Sonata para las invitaciones

 **yo:Amy The Killer bueno por cierto te van a Hacer 15 Años a mi cuando los cumpla me haran mi fiesta de cumpleaños y voy a bailar mui vals ok me sali del tema quien dijo que tengo 13 aparte de mixer tenga la caja de chocolates y una extra para mixer bueno retos-**

Anna, Honey Lemon, Rapunzel, Wasabi, Luis y Mixer: YEEEEIIII!

Mixer: nop, solo una comida sencilla y me siento contenta

 **a.t.k:para ralph el demoledor:quiero que vayas a un armario con Vanellope y haga cosas malas-**

Vaneza: YO NO SOY VANELLOPE!

Ralph: lo se, no las confundo pero Vanellope no esta..

Rainbow: ¿y? ah si… no esta aquí RAYOS

Luis: además eso no es posible estamos en Mexico

Katy: ELLA DEBE ESTAR JUGANDO EN EL PARQUE!

 **(veo algo no tan desagradable)**

Los demás: ¿Qué sucede?

 **Elsa vete al hospital por que sete acaba de romper la fuente**

Elsa: que?- mira hacia abajo- OH POR TODOS LOS REYES DE ARENDELLE!

Rainbow: LLAMEN A UN HOSPITAL!

Yuki:-marca un numero- HOLA, MUJER A PUNTO DE DAR A LUZ! VENGAN POR ELLA

En cinco segundos, todos están en un hospital.

 **kyyyyyaaa ya voy a hacer tia me va adar me va a dar ya me dio ahhhh(me desmayo ahhhh(se oye un golpe y un gato aplastado y despierto 5 min despues)ya desperte ok sigo con mis retos-  
a.t.k:para tadashi pidele a gogo que se tu novia y gogo tiene que aceptar**

Tadashi: Gogo ¿quieres ser mi novia?- le pregunta mientras se arrodilla y se oyen los gritos de Elsa a punto de dar a luz

Rainbow: wow que momento tan mas "romántico"- sarcasmo

Gogo: acepto Tadashi- dice mientras se pone a su altura

Los demás: awwwwwww- mientras se oye un médico decir "PUJE, SEÑORA PUJE" y a Elsa decir "NO SOY SEÑORA HIJO DE SU P·%$& MADRE, AUN ESTOY JOVEN!"

 **lo mismo haran Katy y luis aunque katy este lejos-**

Katy: lo siento yo ya tengo novio

Luis: y yo me voy a casar, mi futura Waifu está haciendo las invitaciones

: no se supone que es Sunset Shimmer?

Luis: nop, ahora tendré nueva waifu

MIENTRAS TANTO EN LA CASA DE PINKIE PIE…

Twilight: no puedo creer que una de las Dazzlings se vaya a casar

Rarity: así es, todo empezó por que Rainbow trabajo en ese programa de preguntas…

Apple J: Desde ahí, un tipo se le declaro a Sunset, pero luego a Sonata y un "admirador secreto" le ha mandado cartas a Adagio.

Adagio: debo admitir que al principio fue lindo pero después me sentí acosada.

Twilight: eso ha ocurrido desde que me fui a Equestria?

Sonata: sip

Pinkie Pie: oigan chicas, Rainbow está en el hospital vamos allá

Las demas: OKAAAAY!

DE REGRESO EN EL HOSPITAL…

Nueve chicas llegan

Pinkie Pie: RAINBOW ESTAS BIEN?!

Rainbow: sip, solo que una mujer dio a luz y se le rompió la fuente en pleno programa tuvimos que venir aquí para continuar

 **yo:reto para callaghan q mis 3 occreepypasta lo vuelvan a golpear mientras el se corta las venas con galletas de animalitos-**

Rainbow: eso me recuerda ¿en que hospital esta?

Mixer: no se pero aquí no esta

 **a.t.k:para mixer que comas 12 tacos de papa con chorizo con Zuri para ver quien gana-  
mixer:Quien es zuri?-  
yo:soy yo es que ese esmi nombre real pero me gusta amy jeje-**

Mixer: VA VA! Mi estómago está listo!

Mixer y Amy empiezan a comer tacos y llevan 15-15

Sonata: YO QUIERO UN TACO!

Luis: te prometo que terminando el programa te comprare todos los tacos que quieras

Sonata: awwww te quiero!- abraza a Luis

Sunset y Aria: ¡¿EN SERIO ME CAMBIO POR ESO?!

Adagio: Aria debes admitir que ese chico es lindo

Aria: PERO SONATA ME CAMBIO!

Adagio aun así

Mixer: ay ahora si me atasque…

Diana: te oíste igual que tu papa

Mixer: lo se

Rainbow: declaro esto como un empate!

 **yo:reto para jack q me hagas un dia especial que hagas nevar mi habitacion-**

Jack: MI MUJER ESTA DANDO A LUZ! Pero está bien- se va y en menos de 5 minutos vuelve- listo, ya esta

 **a.t.k:y para todos canten inmortals de fall out boys-**

Todos: They say we are what we are  
But we don't have to be.  
I'm bad behavior but I do it in the best way.  
I'll be the watcher (villanos: watcher) of the eternal flame.  
I'll be the guard dog of all your fever dreams.

Oooooooh  
I am the sand in the bottom half of the hourglass (villanos: glass, glass)  
Oooooooh,  
I try to picture me without you but I can't

'Cause we could be immortals, immortals  
Just not for long, for long.  
And live with me forever now,  
You pull the blackout curtains down  
Just not for long, for long.

We could be immooooooo- immortals,  
Immooooooo- immortals,  
Immooooooo- immortals,  
Immooooooo- immortals.

Sometimes the only pay-off for having any faith  
Is when it's tested again and again everyday.  
I'm still comparing your past to my future.  
It might be your wound but they're my sutures.

Oooooooh  
I am the sand in the bottom half of the hourglass (glass, glass)  
Oooooooh,  
I try to picture me without you but I can't

'Cause we could be immortals, immortals  
Just not for long, for long.  
And live with me forever now,  
You pull the blackout curtains down  
Just not for long, for long.

We could be immooooooo- immortals,  
Immooooooo- immortals,

Immortals,  
And live with me forever now,  
Pull the blackout curtains down,

We could be immortals, immortals  
Just not for long, for long.  
We could be immooooooo- immortals,  
Immooooooo- immortals,  
Immooooooo- immortals,  
Immooooooo- immortals,  
Immortals

 **yo:eso es todo bueno mixer no estas tan equivocada soy del 2001 y soy de diciembre pero adivina en que dia naci y tedare una pista mi primer nombre es referente a mi fecha de cumpleaños**

Mixer: emmm…

Todos: 13/25/24/20/19/30/31

 **y ya me voy besos siniestros y sonrisas Scarchadas Bye  
pd1:tadashi canta esperanza del corazon de mane de la parra y jack la de mi respiracion  
pd2:I LOVE YOU THE POSDATS XD**

Tadashi: No tengas miedo  
que no te importe lo que diga el mundo entero  
que no haya nada que te aleje de tus sueños  
que el tiempo pasa y solo quedan los recuerdos

Voy a cuidarte y un pedacito de mi alma regalarte  
no tengo mucho más que el cielo para darte,  
y poco a poco iré aliviado tu dolor.

Y aunque es difícil no hay imposibles  
cuando de verdad se ama  
porque el amor cuando es sincero no se acaba,  
y nunca pierde la esperanza el corazón.

Este corazón que dice que te necesita  
no tener tus besos se me debilita,  
no tiene razón no hay explicación  
a la esperanza del corazón  
Y si tu dices que el amor  
te falló en el pasado  
que mentiras y promesas  
ya te han lastimado.  
Hay que soñar siempre  
hay que luchar por la  
esperanza del corazón.

No hay que olvidar  
Que lo importante de caerse es levantarse  
Y ver la vida sin temor a equivocarse  
Que el amor siempre  
Te despierta una ilusión

Y aunque es difícil no hay imposibles  
cuando de verdad se ama  
porque el amor cuando es sincero no se acaba,  
y nunca pierde la esperanza el corazón.

Este corazón que dice que te necesita  
no tener tus besos se me debilita,  
no tiene razón no hay explicación  
a la esperanza del corazón  
Y si tu dices que el amor  
te falló en el pasado  
que mentiras y promesas  
ya te han lastimado.  
Hay soñar siempre  
hay que luchar por la  
esperanza del corazón.

Jack: No se cómo decirte lo que siento,  
se han borrado ya las huellas de tus besos,  
mis sueños se van desapareciendo  
y en tus ojos ya no encuentro mi reflejo

Pues solo me acompaña esta triste soledad  
no tengo fuerza para enfrentar la realidad  
cuando tu no estas cuando tu no estas

Hoy quiero decirte que te amo  
que eres todo lo que siempre había soñado  
porque no pienso ya dejar que pase el tiempo  
eres todo lo que quiero la razón de mis deseos

Voy a darte todo lo que tengo  
con defectos y virtudes mi amor sincero  
y no me importa lo que piense el mundo entero  
yo necesito de tus besos más que mi respiración

No se cómo olvide de dónde vengo,  
pero hoy me están matando los recuerdos,  
en tus brazos quiero ir envejeciendo,  
como el aire recorrer todo tu cuerpo ,

Tan solo me acompaña esta triste soledad  
no tengo fuerza para enfrentar la realidad  
cuando tu no estas cuando tu no estas

Hoy quiero decirte que te amo  
que eres todo lo que siempre había soñado  
porque no pienso ya dejar que pase el tiempo  
eres todo lo que quiero la razón de mis deseos

Voy a darte todo lo que tengo  
con defectos y virtudes mi amor sincero  
y no me importa lo que piense el mundo entero  
yo necesito de tus besos más que mi respiración

Rainbow: okaay continuemos con…

 **takay**

 **oooohhhhhh myyyyyyy miexer que bueno verte por aquí siempre me ha gustado tu estilo eres única y divertida**

Mixer: owwww gracias :,)

 **,no dejes que nadie te diga lo contrario , me gusta tu estilo de contar historias. FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS , sigue feliz y positiva sorriele a la vida,**

Mixer: gracias por tu apoyo

 **esto sonara raro pero seguiras con distino?**

Mixer: no te preocupes y si, voy a seguir solo que tengo unos problemas con mi redacción, no sé por qué pero me cuesta muchísimo trabajo escribir, no se por que

 **.puedes transformar esa historai en algo dramatico y oscuro que puede ser interesante , si quieres lee mis reviews en ella ara ver consejos.**

 **siguele.  
P.D :CUIDATE**

Mixer: créeme que he leído tus ideas y me encantan pero como ya lo mencione me cuesta trabajo redactar

Rainbow: genial ahora vamos con…

 **RuzuChan Poly**

 **Oh, Dios! Oh, Dios! Volviste?**

Rainbow: un momento ¿a qué te refieres con que "volviste"? ¿o sea que esto ya existía?

Los demás: SIP

Elsa:-grita mientras da a luz- AHÍ FUE DONDE QUEDE EMBARAZADA!

Rainbow: ahhhh ok, no era necesario decir eso

 **No me di cuenta ;_; te extrañaba...**

Mixer: la verdad, yo también los extrañe a todos, a todos

 **A ver he estado fuera de practica con respecto a las preguntas.  
Ya sé! Primero para Jack...  
¿Si ves a Elsa con un sexi babydoll, que harías? (creo que todos sabemos la respuesta)**

Jack: bueno… nuestro hijo o hija tendrá un hermanito ;)

 **Para Elsa.  
-Si ves a Jack vestido con un babydoll (xD) ¿que harías?**

Elsa:-aun gritando- ME PONGO A LLORAR!

 **jajaja lo siento esa pregunta se me vino de la nada...  
Para Picht, ¿eres gay? **

Jack: acosa todos los días a Elsa, Anna, Rapunzel, Merida, Hada, Astrid, Susan e incluso Eep, y pronto lo hará con Rainbow y sus amigas.

Adagio: ay por favor, ya tengo suficiente con un admirador secreto que me escribe todo el tiempo, me pregunto quién será…- dice pensativa

La mayoría de los del programa voltean a ver a Mixer.

Mixer: laralala saben, tengo hambre

 **Pos esque se me hace raro**

Todos: de hecho

 **RETO PARA HANS! Prepárate bello pelirrojo. Primero una pregunta. ¿Si ves a Mérida besándose con Anna que harías? xD esta pregunta también va para Kristoff.**

Hans y Kristoff: me corto las venas con un chicle…

 **Ahora el reto, quiero que le hagas un sexy baile a Mixer, a ver cuanto lo disfruta..**

Mixer: HEY! Aquí está mi waifu!- se tapa la boca cuando se da cuenta de lo que dijo

Vaneza: ya te callo la voladora

Mixer: ni yo sé lo que digo, así que ignoren eso…

Hans empieza a bailar mientras Mixer solo está bien así de "no pos guau" hata que Hans acaba de bailar.

 **Para mi Hipo precioso, no sabes cuanto te deseo xD (mirando con cuidado a Astrid), quiero que cantes California Gurl de Katy Perry, con todo vestuario incluido.**

Hipo: ya recuerdo porque era incomodo- en menos de dos segundos ya está totalmente desnudo sobre una nube de algodón de azúcar y las enfermaras se desmayan.

Astrid: Greetings, loved ones

Let's take a journey

Hipo: I know a place

Where the grass is really greener

Warm, wet and wild

There must be something in the water

Sippin' gin and juice

Laying underneath the palm trees

The boys, break their necks

Trying to creep a little sneak peek

You could travel the world

But nothing comes close

To the Golden Coast

Once you party with us

You'll be falling in love

Oh oh oh oh

California gurls

We're unforgettable

Daisy dukes, bikinis on top

Sun-kissed skin, so hot

We'll melt your popsicle

Oh oh oh oh

California gurls

We're undeniable

Fine, fresh, fierce

We got it on lock

West coast represent

Now put your hands up

Oh oh oh oh

Sex on the beach

We don't mind sand in our stilettos

We freak in my Jeep

Snoop Doggy Dogg on the stereo, oh oh

You could travel the world

But nothing comes close

To the Golden Coast

Once you party with us

You'll be falling in love

Oh oh oh oh

California gurls

We're unforgettable

Daisy dukes, bikinis on top

Sun-kissed skin, so hot

We'll melt your popsicle

Oh oh oh oh

California gurls

We're undeniable

Fine, fresh, fierce

We got it on lock

West Coast represent

Now put your hands up

Oh oh oh oh

Astrid: Toned tan, fit and ready

Turn it up 'cause it's getting heavy

Wild, wild, West Coast

These are the girls I love the most

I mean the ones

I mean like she's the one

Kiss her, touch her

Squeeze her buns

The girl's a freak

She drives a jeep

And live on the beach

I'm okay, I won't play

I love the bait, just like I love L.A.

Venice Beach and Palm Springs

Summer time is everything

Homeboys bangin' out

All that ass hangin' out

Bikinis, zucchinis, martinis

No weenies

Just a king and a queenie

Katy, my lady (Yeah)

Hipo: Yeah...

Astrid: You lookie here, baby

Hipo: Uh huh

I'm all up on you

'Cause you representin' California

Ohhh yeahh...

California gurls

We're unforgettable

Daisy dukes, bikinis on top

Sun-kissed skin, so hot

We'll melt your popsicle

Oh oh oh oh

California Gurls

We're undeniable

Fine, fresh, fierce

We got it on lock

West coast represent

Astrid: West Coast, West Coast

Hipo: Now put your hands up

Oh oh oh oh

California... California Gurls...

Astrid: California gurls, man...

Hipo: California... California Gurls...

Un montón de enfermeras gritando

 **Eso es todo, me encanta que hayas vuelto**

Mixer: gracias :) a mí también me alegra haber vuelto, de verdad los extrañe a todos

 **y volvere con mas retos y preguntas locas... !Espera! un último reto n.n (mirada aterradoramente angelical)  
Hans besate con Merida... lo siento lamentablemente shipeo el MeridaxEugene, pero amo el Eugenzel (ya ni me acuerdo xD) Bye y nos leemos...**

Mixer: un momento ¿con Hans o con Eugene? No entiendo

 **P. equivoque! en el último puse un reto para Hans y Merida pero era para Eugene y Merida... esos dos son los que se tiene que chapar con legua xD okno  
Besos para todos...**

Mixer: ahhhh ya entendí jeje

Eugene se acreca a Merida mientras Rapunzel y Hans son sostenidos por Ralph, mientras que Eugene y Merida se besan con lengua y todo hasta que se les acaba el aire.

Rapunzel: que alguien me recuerde por que acepte estar aquí

Mixer: porque… firmaste un contrato y fin

 **P.P.D. Me olvide felicitarte  
Feliz cumpleaños! atrasado, creo...**

Mixer: gracias… otra vez :)

 **No se si llego mi otro comentario, pero en la última parte los que se tienen que besar son Eugene y Mérida...  
:3  
Nos leemos...**

Rainbow: de hecho si llego, GRACIAS POR TU REVIEW Y SALUDOS

Adagio: otra carta?- dice mientras abre un sobre morado

Katy: AYYY POR FAVOR MIXER YA ADMITELO!

Mixer: admitir que?

Los del programa:-facepalm- ¿Cuándo madurara?

Mixer: NUNCA!

Rainbow: bueno eso fue todo por hoy y el próximo capítulo no se lo pierdan pues CONOCEREMOS AL BEBE DE ELSA! SALUDOS Y HASTA LA PROXIMA

Los demás: ADIOS

Luis: Posdata. Les enviare invitaciones de mi boda con Sonata

Todos: AHORA SI ADIOS!


	6. Chapter 6

_**Los personajes que se encuentran en este fic no son de mi pertenencia, al menos la mayoría. Este no tiene fines de lucro ni de molestar solo hago esto por simple diversión sin ninguna intención de romper las reglas de la pagina solamente tiene fines de entretenimiento, GRACIAS**_

* * *

Mixer: prepárense todos!

Katy: ¿yo tenía que estar aquí?

Mixer: obviamente, eres su amiga

Sunset: era necesario que nos… vistiéramos así?- pregunta Sunset vestida de conejita junto con Sonata, Adagio y Rainbow Dash

Mixer: sí que sipi

Sonata: pero… yo no quiero vestirme así…

Mixer: pero se ven bien…- susurra a Elsa- sobre todo Adagio

Elsa: WTF? Esa obsesión tuya con Adagio está llegando demasiado lejos

Mixer: es que es tan malvada pero tan kawaii a la vez, en un fic me hizo llorar :(

Rainbow: como sea, esta es una muy buena forma de humillar a la conductora del programa, en fin…

Maggie: YA VIENE!

Todos apagan las luces y se esconden y se oye la voz de alguien.

¿?: ¿En serio Mixer? De por si venir era feo pero esto es ridículo, citarme en un set a oscuras.

Los demás: SOPRESA!- se prenden las luces. Y Mixer ataca a Luis con su botella retornable.

Mixer: ERES UN TONTO! YO ME ESFUERZO PARA QUE LA PASES BIEN EN TU CUMPLE Y ASI ME LO PAGAS BITCH, HICE QUE TUS DOS WAIFUS SE VISTIERAN DE CONEJITAS IGUAL QUE A TUS OTRAS DOS FAVORITAS PORQUE SE QUE A PARTIR DE MAÑANA ERES UN ADOLESCENTE SEDIENTO DE DIVERSION!

Todos la miran como WTF?

Mixer: ¡¿QUE, ALGUN PROBLEMA?!

Rainbow: como sea, el punto es que… MAÑANA ES CUMPLEAÑOS DE LUIS! Si, pasara a la adolescencia, cumple 12!

Miri: SAPO VERDE ERES TU! SAPO VERDE ERES TU! SAPO VERDE QUERIDO LUIS! SAPO VERDE ERES TU!

Rainbow: ahora pasemos con el review de…

 **Saory Nanimo Fazbear**

 **Ohayo gosaimasu! Okno hoy vengó sola :'( yaay! Vamos con esto rápido quiero que Foxy y Bonnie se vayan a 7 minutos en el cielo y hagan cosishas malas,**

Foxy: que alguien nos explique ¿en dónde rayos estamos?

Pinkie: SIMPLE! En el show de preguntas y retos de Mixer Dazzle en el que retan a TODHOS los personajes Y COMEMOS MUCHO PASTEL!- explica mientras salta de un lado a otro

Bonnie: no será tan malo…

Foxy y Bonnie se van, después de siete minutos regresan como si nada hubiera pasado.

Jack: ehhh ¿no hicieron nada?

Bonnie: si pero, no es nada del otro mundo.

Foxy: todas las noches es lo mismo

Katy/Luis: pubertad… arruinada :(

 **pregunta pa' Hiro me ayudas a pasar los exámenes plox!**

Hiro: claro, siempre ayudo a todos…

Katy/Luis/Alejandro/Gael/Mixer: mentira!

Hiro:-mirada asesina-

 **Pa' Chica come mucha Pizza hasta quedar iena...**

Chica: ok

58 REBANADAS DE PIZZA DESPUES…

Chica: ayyyy ya no puedo, hasta aquí llegue- tirada en un sofá

 **Pa Amy Tanaka te reto a pasar una noche con Nightmare y SpringTrap...**

Amy: ya rugiste…

UNA NOCHES DESPUES…

Rainbow: pobre ¿Cómo le habrá ido?

Amy: HOLA YA LLEGUEEE!- grita como si nada

Los demás: WTF?

Amy: tengo mis trucos- tono misteriosamente misterioso

Maggie: y es 5 de Noviembre

Todos excepto Luis: HAPPY CUMPLEAÑOS LUIS!

Rainbow: ¿ya me puedo quitar esto?

Mixer: NOP, HASTA QUE ACABE EL DIA DE HOY!

Adagio: ¿pero porque Rainbow y yo nos tuvimos que vestir así?

Mixer: porque son sus dos favoritas, Sunset y Sonata son sus waifus

Los demás: JA!

 **Para Mixer quiero que traigas a Golden Freddy estilo Pole-Bear y a Puppet estilo Amy-Chan56 osea como mujer y a Jeremy Mike Pero Smitch Fritz Scott Phone Vicent y la grandiosa Pole-Bear misma :D**

Mixer: OKI DOKI LOKI! SUNDAGIO CUIDA MIENTRAS NO ESTOY!

Los demás: ¿Quién?

Sundagio: YOOOP!- de la nada sale una chica idéntica a Mixer solo que con el cabello magenta y largo hasta la cintura.

Los demás: OTRA NOOOO POR FAVOR!

Sundagio: uyyy eso no es nada, hay cuatro más de nosotras!

Los demás: NO MAS POR FAVOR!

Mixer: groseros :(

Se va y después regresa con un costal lleno de personas y de él salen Golden Freddy, Puppet, Jeremy Mike, Smitch Fritz Scott y Pole-Bear.

Los recién llegados: ¿Qué hacemos aquí?

Mixer: FELICIDADES! Están en la súper asombrosa…

Rainbow: HEY!

Mixer: segunda temporada de PREGUNTAS PARA TODOS llamado LO QUE DIGAS, en el que nos retan y preguntan cosas!

 **y que Pole Senpai me de su autógrafo**

P.S.: esto empieza a gustarme- le lanzan una libreta y empieza a firmar su autógrafo para H. Amy

: yeah bitches!

 **y quiero que Freddy y Golden se vayan también al armario y hagan cositas malas**

Freddy: esto será raro…

Jack: créeme… te acostumbras rápido

Freddy y Golden Freddy se van a un armario y una hora después regresan algo traumados pero satisfechos 7u7.

Adagio: insisto… me gustaría ver lo que hacen en el famoso armario…

 **y que Puppet cante Its been so long**

Puppet: I dunno what I was thinking,  
Leaving my child behind,  
Now I suffer the curse and now I am blind

With all this anger, guilt and sadness,  
Coming to haunt me forever,  
I can't wait for the cliff at the end of the river,

Is this revenge I am seeking,  
Or seeking someone to avenge me  
Stuck in my own paradox I wanna set myself free

Maybe I should chase and find  
Before they'll try to stop it  
It won't be long before I'll become a puppet

It's been so long,  
Since I last have seen my son  
Lost to this monster  
To the man behind the slaughter

Since you've been gone  
I've been singing this stupid song  
So I could ponder  
The sanity of your mother

I wish I lived in the present  
With the gift of my past mistakes  
But the future keeps luring in like a pack of snakes

Your sweet little eyes, your little smile,  
Is all I remember  
Those fuzzy memories mess with my temper

Justification is killing me  
But killing isn't justified  
What happened to my son, I'm terrified

It lingers in my mind and the thought keeps on getting bigger,  
I'm sorry my sweet baby, I wish I've been there.

It's been so long,  
Since I last have seen my son  
Lost to this monster  
To the man behind the slaughter

Since you've been gone  
I've been singing this stupid song  
So I could ponder  
The sanity of your mother

 **y Jack y Elsa recreen una escena de Love Stage!**

Jack: vamos!- se lleva a Elsa del brazo y en una pantalla aparece Jack de Ryoma y Elsa de Izumi.

Jack está caminando y Elsa lo alcanza

Jack (Ryoma): trataba de irme silenciosamente

Elsa (Izumi): está bien, él no estaba enfermo, estaba un poco cansado, además nunca pensé que se preocuparía tanto por mí, eso me sorprendió

Jack (Ryoma): mmmh ya veo- pone su mano en la cabeza de Elsa- entonces discúlpate cuando se despierte- quita su mano de la cabeza de Elsa

Elsa (Izumi): lo hare- pone su mano en su cabeza- pero gracias a ti… no me refiero por lo de hoy, sino también por ayudarme a terminar mi manga

Jack (Ryoma): de nada- se rasca un poco la nariz- cuenta conmigo para los coloreados y las tramas

Elsa (Izumi): eres sorprendente, Ryoma- en ese momento Jack se quita la mano de su nariz- apareces en el momento preciso para ayudarme, eres amable y dejas que te pida cosas y además lograste que el gran Zaoto (o como se escriba) revisara mi trabajo, diría que eres como un mago.

Jack (Ryoma): harás que me sonroje- se rasca la nuca un poco apenado

Elsa (Izumi): y además eres… ¡como mi hermano mayor!- exclama un poco emocionada y Jack se queda congelado.

Jack (Ryoma): uhhhh en serio?! *Pensamientos* su hermano mayor?! ¡¿Así es que me veo igual que el?! *fuera de pensamientos* entonces me retiro- empieza a caminar a lo que parecía ser la salida.

Elsa (Izumi): ah, deja que te acompañe!- le dice ella a punto de caminar hacia Jack.

Pero él se detiene, da la vuelta

Elsa (Izumi): oh…-se dirige a la chica- Ryoma ¿Qué suce…- es interrumpida por los labios de él, ella se queda congelada ante tal contacto, él se separa de ella.

Jack (Ryoma): yo no soy tu hermano mayor… recuérdalo- le murmura, se dirige a la salida y antes de irse- nos vemos… te quiero, Izumi.

TERMINA LA ESCENA,

Jack y Elsa vuelven al ser.

Sundagio: aawwww que lindo ¿puedo quedarme aquí por lo que resta del programa?

Mixer: claro que si hermanita!

 **Y... Que Luis se vasha al armario con Sunset Shimmer :D**

Miri: eha

Vaneza: y justo en tu cumple

Sonata: ufff

Luis y Sunset se van a un armario y después de dos horas regresan todos 7u7.

Mixer: que precoz eres…

Luis: pero… Sunset, oh realmente no tengo palabras…

Adagio: YO QUERIA VER!

Mixer: y dale, que NO! Sundagio, contrólala

Sundagio: ¿quieres que diga el chiste que invente?

Adagio: NO!

Sundagio: entonces no insistas…

 **y Mixer Amy Tanaka y yo cantemos el opening de zacura card captor**

Amy: Yo quisiera que supieras  
cuanto extraño tu presencia aquí 

Amy: y no puedo, no me atrevo  
es que si te veo no se que decir. 

H. Amy: Por que ( : por que) 

Mixer: quiero volar contigo por el cielo  
te dare mi amor solo a ti  
quiero volar. 

Las tres: Yo te atrapo, tu me atrapas para siempre,  
lo que quieras puedes pedirme 

H. Amy: me querrás lo sé solo es cuestión de tiempo, 

Amy: yo te esperare y no te dejaré 

Mixer: porque te amo, te amo, te amo, mi amor 

Las tres: y eres el mejor.

Publico:-APLAUSOS-

 **Jeje eso es todo pero... Adivinanza**

Rainbow: LANZALA!

 **quienes son mis tatarabuelos doy pista ella es pelirroja y él es castaño Jeje eso es todo bye!**

 **\- Homicidal**

Los demás: HIPO Y MERIDA!/ HANS Y MERIDA!/QUIEN DIJO ESO?!/ NO INVENTES, HANS ES PELIRROJO/AY ¡¿QUIEN DIJO QUE SOY CASTAÑO?!/ FUE RAINBOW DASH/-facepalm-

Rainbow: uyyyy perdón, ahora vamos con…

 **Ethel Miyatzaky Tanaka**

 **yo(aparesco amarrada en una silla con cadenas y todos mis occreepypastas y homicidial amy de hamada me vigilan)denme 5 min con luis y promet no asecinarlo-  
homi:no ya quedate sentada-  
yo:muerete luis acabas de romper el katuis**

Los demas: nop de hecho fue Katy

Mixer: porque…

-FLASHBACK-

Cuando Mixer iba en la secundaria hace unos meses y Katy y Luis iban en la misma escuela, Mixer llego al parque donde estaban Katy y Luis. Katy esta muy emocionada mientras que Luis esta algo desilisionado.

Katy: HEY FER! ADIVINA LO QUE HICE?!

Mixer: que hiciste Katy?- está en su celular.

Katy: HICE MI FIC DE PREGUNTAS Y RETOS!

Mixer: felicidades, nada más, no me incluyas por favor…

Katy: demasiado tarde, ya lo hice!

Mixer: ayyyy

Katy: Y TENGO NOVIO!

Mixer: ¡¿QUEEE?!

Luis: sip…- esta triste

-FIN FLASH BACK-

Mixer: entonces Katy fue la primera en tener novio, Luis fue después de tener roto el cora…

 **dios estoy trizte pero me pueden desamarra yo quiero cargar a mi Sobrin de ojos azules(me desatan)ven(me dan al bebe mi sobrino y empiezo a hablar en un tono de ternura) hermoso presioso angelito de nieve uh quien es mi sobrin**

Elsa: sobrina, aun no tiene nombre

Mixer: se llamara Perrie

Jack: pero…

Mixer: PERRIE DIJE!

Los demás: awwww es tan tierna/kawaii/ es igual/cállate Pitch!

 **y kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa gane el fic yupi(hago n salto mrtal cn todo y bebe y empiezo a bailar)**

Elsa:- a punto de darle un paro cardiaco-

 **uh uh repara lo feliz uh uh reparalo felix ok ahora SI retos tiemblen todos asta tu mixer y tu** **tambien luis  
1er reto luis quiero que comas 11 kilos de chile habanero y un litro de chiliatole-  
homi:que es eso de chile Atole-  
yo:es atole de chile a y nadie te puede dar agua ni nada que te qite el picor-**

Luis: pero… es mi cumpleaños

Rainbow: aun así

Luis: bueno…- le traen loc 11 kilos de chile habanero y un litro de chiliatole, al momento de terminar sale corriendo del set.

 **2do reto mixer canta tell the last to love my de victoria justice y leon tomas III con tadashi**

Tadashi: oh yeah, yeah

Mixer: The situation turns around  
Enough to figure out  
That someone else has let you down

Los dos: So many times  
I don't know why

Mixer: But I know we can make it as long as you say it

So tell me that you love me yeah 

Los dos: And tell me that I take your breath away  
And maybe if you take one more then I would know for sure  
There's nothing left to say 

Mixer: Tell me that you love me anyway

So tell me that you love me anyway 

Los dos: Whoa whoa oh

Mixer: Waking up beside yourself  
And what you feel inside  
Is being shared with someone else 

Los dos: Nowhere to hide  
I don't know why

Mixer: But I know we can make it as long as you say it

Los dos: So tell me that you love me yeah  
And tell me that I take your breath away  
And maybe if you take one more then I would know for sure  
There's nothing left to say 

Mixer: But tell me that you love me anyway

Show me look what we found

Los dos: turn it around every day  
I can hear what you say  
Now I know why, know we can make it

If you tell me that you love me yeah  
And tell me that I take your breath away

Tadashi: And maybe if you take one more...

Los dos: So tell me that you love me yeah  
And tell me that I take your breath away  
Maybe if you take one more then I would know for sure  
There's nothing left to say

Mixer: But tell me that you love me anyway

Publico: -aplausos y gritos de fangirl-

 **3cer reto mixer cumple los retos que te he dejado para callaghan desde hace 2 episodios atrás**

Callaghan: pero acabo de regresar…

Rainbow: ¿y?

Callaghan: ya que…

Se va durante una hora y regresa arrastrándose por el suelo lleno de sangre

Aria: uy apenas el segundo cap en donde aparece y ya se está desangrando

Astrid: deberá regresar al hospital

Amy: pero que niñita…

Sundagio: pero si es un aciano…

Los demás: PITCHI IGUAL Y AGUANTA MUCHO MAS!

Sundagio: pero él es inmortal…

Los demás: AUN ASI!

 **4to reto tadashi llevate a gogo al armario y pongan camaras para ver todo lo que hacen**

Adagio: por fin! MIL GRACIAS!

Aria:- se sienta con una mejor postura-

Tadashi y Gogo se van a un armario, al entrar ambos se besan en los labios, Tadashi empieza a besar el cuello de Gogo, la acción empieza pero….

Se va la luz.

Todos: AY POR FAVOR!

Una hora después Tadashi y Gogo regresan y la luz igual.

Los demás: fuck!

 **5to reto trae a homicidialliu y a jeff the killer sin matarse**

Mixer: necesito a alguien psicópata

Pinkie Pie y Sonata: OH OH YO!

Mixer: falta alguien…-se queda pensando

Sundagio: ammm ¿Ariana?

Mixer: oh si, la chica Yandere!

Una chica idéntica a Mixer y a Sundagio aparece de la nada, solo que tiene el peinado de la muñeca de Yandere Simulator.

Ariana (chica Yandere): ¿me hablaron?

Mixer: sip, debes ir con Pinkie y Sonata por Homicidialliu y Jeff the Killer

Ariana: okay…

Se van y en 20 minutos ya están de regreso con un costal cada quien, Ariana trae el más grande. Del de Pinkie sale Jeff the Killer y Homicidialliu del de Sonata.

Mixer: un momento, si ustedes traen a los que pidieron ¿a quién trae Ariana?

Del costal de Ariana salen los protagonistas de Descendientes.

Los demás: ¿en serio?

Ariana: ¿Qué? Hacían falta más personajes, en fin, me voy-

Jeff y Homicidialliu se miran con cara de que se quieren matar.

Rainbow: mejor quédate, podríamos necesitar tu ayuda

Ariana: bien

 **6to reto homicidial amy besa con dulsura a homicidialliu y llevatelo al armario**

: ya que…- besa con dulzura a Homicidialliu.

Después se van a un armario y empiezan a hacer cositas.

Adagio: me gustaría entrar al dichoso armario…

Mixer: mejor calladita, por que algún día… se te hará realidad 7u7

Sundagio y Ariana:-facepalm-

Los demás: WTF?

Evie (uno de Descendientes): ¿Es bueno o malo que no haya entendido?

Astrid: es bueno, significa que aun eres inocente y nunca has estado en un programa de estos :(

Despues de una hora H. Amy y Homicidialliu regresan y están como si nada.

H. Amy: sin comentarios

 **7mo reto/pregunta raiwbon que deportes saes jugar y me ayudarias a entrenar futbol**

Rainbow: claro que sí! entrene a Luis y a Katy, y Luis tiene fans y Katy gano el campeonato en la escuela

Luis y Katy: si…

 **8vo reto todos aremos un partido de futbol y no me inprta que elsa se alla aliviado**

Elsa: no hay problema, las lágrimas de Rapunzel me dejaron tal y como antes…

Rainbow: ¿Quiénes van a ser los capitanes de los equipos?-

Luis y Amy: YO!

Amy: H. Amy

Luis: Rainbow Dash

Amy: Sarah

Luis: Aria

Amy: Golden Freddy

Luis: Jay

Amy: Mixer

Luis: Yuki

Amy: Merida

Y así…

El punto es que quedaron empate.

Pinkie: MaryFer ¿Por qué empate?

MaryFer: señorita escritora por favor, y empate porque ambos equipos están demasiado parejos

Pinkie: okay señorita escritora

MaryFer: así me gusta.

Como sea, al final quedaron empate y a la mayoría ya les estaba dando un infarto por el cansancio.

 **9no reto quien dijo que soy del trece de diciembre de 2001 pues se paso soy del 12 de diciembre de 2001 jejejeje ahora adivinen cuando es mi cumple en fanfiction**

Todos: 12 de Diciembre de 2001 ja/ 12 de Diciembre de 1995/no pos no se/estoy aburrida/¿quieres que te entretenga?/MIXER/¿Qué? Solo pregunte/ ME SECUESTRARON, SACAME DE AQUÍ/ este lugar es interesante…

 **10 reto adivinen quien es mi waifu y le dedicare mi primer fic que se estrenara un dia antes de mi cumple**

Todos: Elsa/Anna/Merida/Jack/la waifu es mujer, por eso se llama waifu/JACK VERSION FEMENINA/ay Hans date un tiro/bitch/ni idea/que es eso?- todos empiezan a gritar

Rainbow: SILENCIO!- grita

Mal (otra de Descendientes): ¿Qué es waifu?

Mixer: esposa, pero en mi caso preferiría amigas con derecho…

Los demás excepto Ad… bueno ya saben: VUELVE AL PSICOLOGO!

Mixer: AY SOLO ESTABA JUGANDO! Que sensibles… pero si, es esposa :)

 **11 reto bailen quebradita y pido a jack**

Elsa: PERO EL ES MIO!-abraza a Jack

Rainbow: no te van a pagar

Elsa: ash ya que…

Todos se juntan con los que encuentran y bailan quebradita bien quebrados xD okay eso se oyó muy estúpido.

 **12 reto mixer trae a los villanos de distinto**

Mixer: bien, pero... neh puedo sola

Se va y después regresa con Elizabeth, Mateo y Periwinkle atados y con cinta adhesiva a la boca.

Mixer: dijo de Distinto, no de Competición a Enamoramiento- desata a los villanos y les quita la cinta adhesiva.

Elizabeth: CREI QUE YA ESTABA LIBRE DE ESTO!

Mixer: pues no lo estas, relájate, probablemente te toque más ligero que la temporada pasada…

Mateo: pero quien es esa lindura?- se refiere a Aria

Sonata: CALMADITO!- agarra a Mateo de la chaqueta

Mateo: bien, bien, relájate- Mixer lo suelta

Periwinkle: ¿Qué es esto?

Pinkie Pie: SIMPLE, EL PROGRAMA DONDE PROBABLEMENTE TE VAN A TORTURAR POR QUE ERES UNA VILLANA QUE TRATA DE SEPARAR AL JELSA TAL COMO PITCH, MATEO, ELIZABETH Y A LO MEJOR HANS!- dice entusiasmada

 **y a mateo lo qiero golpear en las pelotas**

Amy: MUAJAJAJAJA!- se acerca a Mateo lo toma de la chaqueta y le da un rodillazo en… ya saben- ME SIENTO TAN FELIZ JEJE!

Mateo: ya sabía que esto no sería bueno, a excepción de esa lin…

Sonata: ATREVETE A DECIRLO Y YA NO LA CUENTAS!

Mateo: ya me callo, esta está más loca que Mixer- lo último lo murmura

Mixer: HEY!

 **y a elizabeth me la prestarias para que me ayude con mis clases de box como mi perita**

Elizabeth: okay, esto empieza a gustarme, claro que te ayudo, te entrenare

 **13 reto trae a la oreja de van gogh que canten dulce locura**

Mixer: bien…- se va y después de unos minutos regresa con la Oreja de Van Gogh- fue difícil burlar a los guardias

Amaia: que es lo que hacemos aquí?

Mixer: solo deben cantar dulce locura para nuestro maravilloso y sexy publico

Amaia: oh entiendo, entonces- todos se ponen en posición con sus instrumentos y empieza la música-

Amaia: Vendo el inventario de recuerdos de la historia  
más bonita que en la vida escuche  
Vendo el guion de la película más triste y la  
más bella que en la vida pude ver  
Vendo los acordes, la brillante melodía y la letra  
que en la vida compondré  
Vendo hasta el cartel donde se anuncia el estreno  
del momento que en la vida viviré

Entiendo que te fueras y ahora pago mi condena,  
pero no me pidas que quiera vivir...

Sin tu luna, Sin tu sol, Sin tu dulce locura  
Me vuelvo pequeña y menuda  
La noche te sueña y se burla  
te intento abrazar y te escudas.

Vendo una cámara gastada que captaba la mirada  
que en la vida grabare  
Vendo dos entradas caducadas que eran de segunda  
fila que en la vida romperé  
Vendo dos butacas reservadas hace siglos y ahora  
caigo que en la vida me senté  
Vendo hasta el cartel donde se anuncia el estreno  
del momento que en la vida viviré

Entiendo que te fueras y ahora pago mi condena,  
pero no me pidas que quiera vivir...

Sin tu luna, Sin tu sol, Sin tu dulce locura  
Me vuelvo pequeña y menuda  
La noche te sueña y se burla  
te intento abrazar...

Sin tu luna, Sin tu sol, Sin tu dulce locura  
Llorando como un día de lluvia  
Mi alma despega y te busca  
En un viaje que no vuelve nunca

Sonreiré, cada noche al buscar, a tu luna en mi tejado  
el recuerdo de un abrazo, que me hace tiritar...

Sin tu luna, Sin tu sol, Sin tu dulce locura  
Me vuelvo pequeña y menuda  
La noche te sueña y se burla  
te intento abrazar...

Sin tu luna, Sin tu sol, Sin tu dulce locura  
Llorando como un día de lluvia  
Mi alma despega y te busca  
En un viaje que nunca volverá.

Publico:-aplausos-

 **14 reto cada vez que alguien diga te amo la oreja de van gogh cantara uno de los exitos que pida mixer y cuando digan groserias o dian te odio le tocara un cubetazo de agua fria con hielos y una bateria de auto y eso sera por toda la temporada y por pagarles yo les pagare no te procupes yo correre con los gastos jejejeje**

Mixer: oh bien, esa oferta me gusta, YA OYERON HIJOS DE SU…- le echan una cubeta de agua fría y la batería de auto- TODAVIA NO DECIA NADA!

Hans: pero ibas a decir…

Mixer: IBA A DECIR MAMA! PERO QUE… MALOS SON!

Los demás:-con lentes de sol y cruzándose de brazos haciendo una pose genial- sí, somos bien malotes B)

 **y ultimo reto quiero que jeff the killer y hiro hamada me besen en los labios jejejeje**

Hiro: bien

Jeff se acerca a Amy y le da un corto beso en los labios, mientras que el de Hiro dura más de 15 segundos

Amy: :)

 **y pues perdon por dejar review tan tarde es que he tenido examenes de mi bimestre jejejeje y pues son pesados mas los de ingles y pues gracias y yei me gane el fic recuerda la pareja principal es TOMADASHI y la secundaria es JELSA OK bueno me voy tengo que estudiar mi maeria de historia jejejeje BESOS OBSCURAS Y SONRISAS SCARCHADAS BYE**

Mixer: nah, no te preocupes, a mí me acabo de tocar evaluaciones y no dormí bien ¡¿SE NOTA?!-mirada demente

Los demás: noo, como crees- sarcasmo mil

Mixer: y respecto al fic, hubo un ligero retraso pero ya lo resolvimos, de hecho fue la escuela porque las evaluaciones estuvieron bien…-se queda pensando- difíciles, si, difíciles, y si quieres te puedo ayudar con inglés, EXCENTE, NO HICE EXAMEN Y AUN ASI SAQUE 10

 **PD1:HANS BESAME PLIS**

Hans: bien nena- se acerca a Amy y la besa en la mejilla- estamos en México y eres menor de edad, lo siento

Carlos (Descendientes): y como es que a Jeff no le importo?

Miri: ahhhh, es Jeff

 **PD2:FOXIE BESA A BONNIE EN LOS LABIOS Y LLEVATEL AL ARMARIO**

Foxie: ña- se acerca a Bonnie y lo besa

Apple Jack: como rayos hacen eso?

Twilight: ¿crees que yo lo sé?

Rainbow: pues siii, eres una cerebrito Sparkle

Twilight: no me digas asi Rainbow!

Se van a un armario y se oyen cosas moviéndose.

Adagio: ¿Qué se sentirá?

Sundagio: ¿Por qué los pepinillos son los favoritos de Dagi?

Adagio: NO POR FAVOR!

Sundagio: bien…

Adagio: es que tengo curiosidad…

Sundagio: ¿saben por qué?

Los demás: no… por qué?

Adagio: POR FAVOR NO!

Sundagio: por que la hacen sentir sexy!

Los demás excepto Adagio: JAJAJAJAJAJAJJAJAJA!/ esa Adagio es una lokisha jajaja/ JAJAJAJAJAJA CHE ADAGIO/CUBETAZO DE AGUA FRIA Y BATERIA/ nadie sabe que lo dije yo/ Jack mejor cállate/ fuck you Hipo/no entendí/oh eres tan inocente

Amy: DOBLE CUBETAZO!- le cae agua fría a Jack y dos baterías de auto. Foxie y Bunny regresan.

Luis: ¿tan rápido?

Foxie: con sus risas no dejaron estar a gusto…

Los demás: okay… ignoraremos eso…

 **PD3:ME LLEVO AL BEBE UN RATO TE LO REGRESO EN UNAAS 3 HRS**

Elsa: MI BEBE!- se desmaya y después de unos minutos despierta…

 **PD4:I LOVE YOU THE POSDATS XD**

Rainbow: okay, pasemos con…

 **Mari-The-Puppet23**

 **Holas! Pos... Yo contesto a Amy Tanaka Overland...** **Tu cumpleaños en fanfiction es...** **El... 24 de junio de este año :3 ahora quiero mi dedicación!**

Amy: Bueno :P

 **No ando con tiempo pero... Mixer trae a los Shadows Pole-Bear versión**

Mixer: VAS!- se va y regresa con Shadows versión Pole-Bear.

Shadows: KHE ES ESTO?

Sunset: OH POR CELESTIA, UN PROGRAMA DE PREGUNTAS, RETOS Y TORTURAS, LO DICE EN EL SUMMARY!

Shadows: uuuy

 **y quiero que Freddy cante cualquier canción...**

Luis: OHHH LA CANCION QUE NO DICE NADA!

Mixer: JAJAJA ESA ESTA BUENA!

Freddy: esta canción, esta canción no dice nada

Nada de nada

Esta canción no dice nada

Nada de nada

Y así se fue por el resto de la canción, porque la canción no dice nada xD B) okay eso también son muy estúpido.

Aria: si como la mayoría de tus chistes

MaryFer: HEY! TU VUELVE A LO TUYO

Como sea, termino de cantar

 **Y esa Anne Frozen es una acosadora D: y de lo peor... Les dejo chocolates a su semejanzas y tamaño y me voy.** ****

 **PD: QUIERO MI DEDICACIÓN!**

 **ATT: Sarah Elisa Snow**

Mixer: si lo sé, pero en cierto modo, le tengo lastima a esa chica, no sé por qué…

 **P.D. Creo que me equivoque con la respuesta... No era el cumple era tu wuafiu (como se escriba :v) tu wuafiu es... Hiro Hamada (creo) porque le dijiste a Amy Barahona que te casaste con él.**

Amy: pues…

Silencio

 **Eso es todp feliz cumpleaños retrasado Mixer**

Mixer: gracias :)

 **El día en que tu naciste nacieron todas las flores y en la fila del bautismo cantaron los ruiseñores~**

 **~ Sarah Elisa Snow**

Mixer: aw muchísimas gracias… 3

Rainbow: bien eso fue todo por hoy, gracias por su atención y hasta la próxima BYE

Los demás: ADIOS!

 ** _HOLAAA! Si mucho tiempo, pero estuve un poco presionada por la escuela pero bueno, les voy a decir que a partir del próximo capítulo ya no pondré la letra de las canciones, pues eso me dificulta un poquito el actualizar, las pueden poner pero no podre poner la letra debido a cuestiones de tiempo y del mismo FanFiction (pues ya descartando eso, solo rompería dos reglas pero #YOLO) en fin, ojala les agrade este capítulo, HASTA PRONTO!_**

 ** _P.D. este lo tenía preparado desde la semana pasada pero por tiempo no lo pude subir :( ERA PARA EL CUMPLEAÑOS DE LUIS pero bueno ahora si SALUDITOS_**


	7. Chapter 7 (part 1)

_**Los personajes que se encuentran en este fic no son de mi pertenencia, al menos la mayoría. Este no tiene fines de lucro ni de molestar solo hago esto por simple diversión sin ninguna intención de romper las reglas de la pagina solamente tiene fines de entretenimiento, GRACIAS**_

* * *

Mixer:…

Sundagio: heeeyy ¿Qué pasa contigo? Hoy estas muy seria, se supone que debes presentar

Mixer: ¿yo por qué? Para eso esta Rainbow Dash

Katy: las equestria girls se fueron a la bronycon de EUA ¿recuerdas?

MIENTRAS TANTO EN EUA CON LAS DAZZLINGS

Chica: Aria y Adagio ¿Cuál es su comida favorita?

Aria: mmm, pues es difícil decidir pero creo que en general es lo picante lo que más me gusta.

Adagio: realmente no tengo una comida favorita, prefiero ser adorada por todo el mundo

Sonata: ella es una idiota

Aria: jajaja bien dicho Sonata estoy de tu lado!

Sonata: YEEEI!

Publico:-ríe-

Adagio: :P

Silencio.

Aria: vas tú- señala a un chico

Chico: oh gracias, Sonata eres muy cool

Sonata: uhhh gracias

Chico: Adagio… necesitas un acondicionador para tu cabello

Aria: jajajajaja

Sonata:-acaricia el pelo de Adagio-

Chico: es que es tan esponjado, si te pusieras acondicionador te verías mejor

Aria: jeje

Chico: y Aria, pareces personaje de Monster High

Adagio /Sonata: JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!

Aria: las monster high son aterradoras y lindas, sí, soy monster high

CON LAS RAINBOOMS EN EUA

Chica: mi favorita es Rainbow Dash

Rainbow: SE QUE SOY GENIAL!

Chica: mi pregunta es ¿te gustan los hombres?

Twilight/Sunset/Fluttershy/AJ/Rarity/Pinkie: JAJAJAJAJAJA!

Rainbow: SI, SI ME GUSTAN Y MUCHO!

Chica: ohh

Twilight: siguiente pregunta…

Chico: mi pregunta es para Sunset ¿Qué opinas de Flutterbat?

Sunset: es adorable, más que Fluttershy aunque son la misma pony pero bueno…

DE REGRESO EN EL SET…

Mixer: ¿ah sí?

Luis: si, te avisaron ayer en la tarde

Merida: y me sorprende que no esté llorando por Adagio

Mixer: ¿perdón? Primera no soy lesbiana y segunda ella es solo una cara bonita, mucho cuerpo pero nada de cerebro- saca un libro de filosofía

Ariana: ¿desde cuando lees filosofía?

Mixer: desde siempre…

Sundagio: bueno en vista de que Mixer está bastante rara hoy, yo presentare, HOLA TENEMOS CUATRO INVITADOS PERMANENETES QUE LA CHICA YANDERE NOS TRAJO! MAL.

Mal: ah hola

Sundagio: JAY!

Jay: ¿Qué tal?-cara de galán

Sundagio: EVIE!

Evie: HOLAA!

Sundagio: y… Carlos- suspira enamoradamente

Carlos: ah hola?

Sundagio: ay Dios, bueno pasemos con…

 **Saory Namino Fazbear**

 **Saory: hello? Hello! Ahmm  
Michael: deja de hablar como Phone Guy  
Saory: obligame!  
Michael: ...  
Saory: assdaaas tengo el autógrafo de Pole-Bear! Sensei :D  
Emma: adasas q asco te besaste con Homicidal Liu  
Saory: yep wuacala :p en fin vamos con esto! Puppet, mi querida creación! Dime... Te gusta Golden o Vincent yo te emparejo con Vincent asasaadad**

Puppet: hey tú me conoces, tú escoge por mí…

 **Michael: asdasd feliz cumpleaños Luis  
Los 3: feliz cumpleaños que Dios te bendiga  
Saory: así que... Juejuejue quiero q Sunset te baile :9**

Luis: gracias y que me gustaría más que eso, pero está en su convención esa… :(

 **Emma: Foxy y Bonnie son tan adasdaasad los amo**

Foxy y Bonnie: gracias

 **Emma/Saory: FONNIE IS LIFE!** **  
** **Michael: yo soy fundashi así que... Mike Schmitd y Jeremy declaren su amor mutuo :D**

Mike S.: okay, JEREMY, TE AMO!

Jeremy: OH YO MAS!

Mike S.: OH NO YO MUCHO MAS!- se dan un beso.

Mixer: WTF?-le cae agua fría y una batería de auto- ¡¿Qué RAYOS SUCEDE AQUÍ?!

Ariana: ¡¿Qué SUCEDE CONTIGO?! ESTAS ACOSTUMBRADA A TODO ESTO

Mixer: saben qué? Solo leeré, si, leer será la mejor opción

 **y a todos los reto a competir en una comelona de pupusas quien coma mas pupusas gana y les advierto siempre gano :v** **  
Saory: yep siempre gana**

Luis: yo puedo comer más…

LA COMPETENCIA EMPIEZA UNOS SE DESMAYAN, OTROS VOMITAN Y POR QUE RAYOS GRITO?! A ya está normal, los finalistas son Luis y Hiro, quedan una pupusa, Luis la toma y se la come.

Luis: YO GANO SEÑORES!- hace la seña de amor y paz

 **Hiro... Torpe no me ayudaste cuando devias :(**

Hiro: lo siento…

 **en fin sip mis tatarabuelos son... MÉRIDA Y HICCUP :DDDD**

Quienes dijeron Merida e Hipo: YEAH BI… CHICOS!

 **Emma: los reto a bailar señorita ponponte :D**

Todos: mmmmhhh

Todos se juntan en pareja y empiezan a bailar y ya están cansados.

Sundagio: WT… digo, Mixer ¿Por qué no bailaste?

Mixer: pues porque no quise, tu no me mandas, soy mayor que tu

Sundagio: ¿pero qué…? Hoy no amaneciste de buenas

 **Michael: reto para Amy Tanaka pelea contra tu OC y deja q te mate** **  
Saory: oye! Es mi amiga!  
Michael: lo sé**

Amy: pero no! ME NIEGO ROTUNDAMENTE!

Sundagio: bueno, dice que tienes que cumplir con todo, así que… lo tendrás que hacer…

Amy: fu… digo, rayos

El oc de Amy llega y están a punto de pelear

Mixer: ALTOO! ES MUY ILOGICO, LA VA A HERIR SIN SENTIDO!

Gogo: haremos lo mismo que con Callaghan, hospital

Mixer: DIJO MATAR

Los demás: pero Rapunzel…

Mixer: Y LAS LAGRIMAS DE RAPUNZEL NO FUNCIONARAN, NO REVIVEN MUERTOS

Los demás: pero Eugene…

Mixer: PERO… eso vino desde el corazón, de seguro traerán una cebollas para hacerla llorar

Los demás: seeeeeh

Mixer: pero no funcionara, porque no viene desde el corazón

Los demás: asshhh

 **Saory; ustedes q dicen... Debería crearme una página para mis dibujo? No estoy segura. En fin nos vemos**

Todos: deberías de dar a conocer tu talento de una u otra forma :)

 **Los 3: byeeeees~** **  
PD: los amo a todos! Y quiero incesto entre Toy Freddy y Freddy Fazfuck now! Y Yaoi h*** entre Shadow Freddy y Shadow Bonnie.**

\- Saory-Chan (antes se llamada H. Amy)

Elsa: oigan ahora que me doy cuenta… faltan muchos personajes

Jack: cierto

MIENTRAS TANTO EN OTRO LADO…

T. Freddy: seguro que nadie se dará cuenta de esto?

Freddy F.: neh, las equestria no están, sin ellas no hay show, tenemos todo el día para nosotros

Se acercan y empiezan a hacer cositas malas y traviesas 7u7

EN OTRO LUGAR…

Shadow Bunny: POR FIN UN DIA LIBRE!

Shadow Freddy: no completamente libre 7u7 vengase pa' ca

Empiezan a tener mucho yaoi zukhulento jeje

DE REGRESO EN EL SET

Ariana: ñe, cosas de la vida

Sundagio: sep, ahora pasemos con…

 **Ethel Miyatzaky Tanaka**

 **Ola mixer oye le puedo poner ala niña perri jackelin plis**

Mixer: neh, como sea…

 **y hans no importa plis besame en los labios y ahora te jodes(me cae la bateria y el agua) auch**

Hans: bueno…- besa en los labios a Amy por unos segundos y se separa de ella- oh no pasó nada

 **y para sarah no lo siento me case con giro pero no es mi waifu y están los desendientes yupi elsa regaña a jacky**

Elsa: que te hizo esta pequeña traviesa?- pregunta cargando a la niña

 **mira que me hizo(me quitó el gorro y mi pelo bueno tengo 2 líneas platinadas y el fleco plateado)me lanzo un rayo y me quedo el pelo así y no te preocupes se ve genial**

Elsa: awwww, apenas un mes y ya está haciendo sus primeras travesuras

 **y hací que fue katy me voy besos siniestros y sonrisas obscuras Bye**

Todos: sip

 **Pd1 actualiza pronto** **  
Pd2: adivinen quien es mi waifu  
Pd3:I LOVE YOU THE POSDATS XD**

Todos: GOGO/HONEY LEMON/PERRIE/CALLATE/ELSA/ANNA/MERIDA/RAPUNZEL/ni idea

Una chica idéntica a Mixer con el mismo peinado que ella llega.

¿?: LAAAUUREEEN ¿investigaste?

Sundagio y Ariana: ¿Lauren? Ohhh ahora ya todo tiene sentido

Ariana: su peluca es engañosa- le quita la peluca a Mixer y solo tiene cabello corto amarrado en una cola de caballo alta

Mixer: LAUREN ¿investigaste o no?

Sundagio: Lauren es seria pero no amargada

Lauren: si investigue pero lo que descubrí me enojo tanto que no te quiero decir nada

Ariana: sip, ahora todo tiene sentido

Mixer: déjame ver POR FIS!

Lauren: ya que…- le da una nota a Mixer

Mixer: oh bien, gracias- toma la nota y la empieza a leer- ¡¿QUEEEE?! COMO CHIN%&·OS SIGUE AQUÍ, YO LLORE MUCHO, BIEN PIN#¬€S MUCHO PARA QUE ME SALGA CON ESTA FREGADERA LA MUY HIJA DE TROL, HASTA LE SUBI UN PIN·#& VIDEO A YOTUBE PARA QUE LA MUY MALDITA ME DEJARA EN VISTO! ARGH- se va enojada

Lauren: MIXER ESPERA!

Sundagio: que es esto?- levanta la nota y la lee- HIJA DE…

Ariana: déjame ver…- le quita la nota y la lee- YA VALIO LA DESGRACIADA

Eiza: hey que pasa?- una chica que tiene el pelo al pecho con una chica de pelo muy corto con las puntas un poco paradas, ambas parecidas a Mixer

Ariana: ESTO ES LO QUE PASO- les da la nota

Eiza y Red:-leen la nota- MIXER, ESPÉRANOS TE AYUDAMOS A MATARLA!

Ariana: MI LADO YANDERE YA SALIO

Sundagio: va a lamentar esto

Las cuatro se van corriendo.

Anna: bueno, parece que esto seguirá el próximo capítulo, no tenemos conductor, será mañana así que no tendrá que esperar mucho, ojala… en fin emmm ¿seguimos hasta el proxio capitulo?

Los pocos que quedan: si

Merida: ahora yo creo que… deberíamos correr tras ellas antes de que hagan una estupidez

Hans: ¿Qué te hace pensar que van a hacer una estupidez?

Astrid: simple, Mixer está loca, ahora imagínate a Mixer con otras 5 Mixer más…

Todos se quedan pensando.

Todos: VAAAMONOS!

Todos salen corriendo del set

ESTE CAPITULO CONTINUARA…

* * *

 **Antes que nada #YOLO despues quise hacer este cap en dos partes pues por que #YOLO y aparte casi no eh tocado la computadora y cuando la toco es por poquito tiempo :( bye y saludos**


	8. Chapter 8 (part 2 7)

_**Los personajes que se encuentran en este fic no son de mi pertenencia, al menos la mayoría. Este no tiene fines de lucro ni de molestar solo hago esto por simple diversión sin ninguna intención de romper las reglas de la pagina solamente tiene fines de entretenimiento, GRACIAS**_

* * *

Las equestria llegan al set que esta vacío.

Rainbow: EN SERIO NO PUEDO CREERLO, CREI QUE YA ERAMOS AMIGAS!- le grita a las Dazzlings

Adagio: y lo somos!

Sunset: ¿en serio? Adagio dijiste que no te llevarías bien conmigo porque yo me la pasaba pensando en sexo CUANDO ESA ERES TU!

Adagio: TAMBIEN DIJE QUE FLUTTERBAT ES ADORABLE!

Twillight: ME LLAMASTE CEREBRITO!

Rainbow: Y SONATA DIJO QUE YO ERA MUY VARONIL!

Sonata: es que lo eres :(

Pinkie: DIJISTE QUE YO ERA MUY ESCANDALOSA!

Adagio: PERO LA MAS HUMILLADA FUI YO!

Apple Jack: aja si, como no?- sarcástica

Adagio: ARIA ME DIJO RETRASADA MENTAL, INUTIL, SONATA ME DIJO IDIOTA, SE ESTABA COMIENDO MI HERMOSO CABELLO, ME DIJERON ANTICUADA Y ADEMAS SALI PREÑADA DE TODO ESTO!

Twilight: NO TE ROBES LOS GUIONES DE LA OTRA CARA DE FLASH SENTRY PARA DEFENDERTE! Además lo que dijo Aria estuvo bien

Aria: y si no mal recuerdo, también dijiste que la música de Vinyl es muy escandalosa pero es mejor que ver a Sunset y a Rainbow tocando la guitarra

Adagio: y tú te reíste y estuviste de acuerdo conmigo

Rainbow: pase y las salude, LA UNICA QUE ME PELO FUE ARIA!

Fluttershy: chicas…

Adagio: AH, ADEMAS TAMBIEN ME DIJO CABEZA DE TRAPEADOR MIENTRAS SONATA MORDIA MI CABELLO

Aria: con lo que te paga Mixer por ser su waifu deberías gastarlo en acondicionador y así dejar de tener cabeza de trapeador

Fluttershy: chicas!

Sunset: Aria tiene razón…

Adagio: ¡¿TU QUE SABES?!

Aria: de hecho le dijiste lesbiana a Sunset, y a Rainbow también

Rainbow: LA LESBIANA ERES TU, AHÍ ESTA MIXER!

Fluttershy: CHICAS!- grita y todas se callan- ¿se dan cuenta de que estamos al aire y aparte el set esta vació?

Todas miran el set hecho un desastre

Pinkie: es cierto, pero ya vienen

Twilight: ¿Cómo sabes eso Pinkie?

El resto del elenco llegan con Mixer y las otras 5 amarradas, con cinta adhesiva en la boca tratando de liberarse y los demás a punto de morir de cansancio.

Rarity: ¿pero que les paso?

Katy: ellas nos pasó- señala a Mixer y a las otras

Rainbow: bueno ¿empiezo?

Los demás: por favor…

Rainbow: bien…

Anna: ah sí, nos faltó un Review, puedes presentarlo?

Rainbow: bien, ahora el review que no fue contestado el capítulo anterior fue de…

 **Mari-The-Puppet23**

 **Asadadada! Actualización! Quiero dedicación! Tu wuafiu es un chico llamado - creo - Fred como lo sé? Pues Saory-Chan es tan despistada y confiada q deja su celular en cualquier parte y sólo me meto a messenger y veo TODO muahahahaha okno**

Saory: QUE?!

Rainbow:-viendo el video del cap pasado- NO PUEDE SER, MIXER DIJO GROSERIAS Y ME LO PERDI!

Aria: ¡¿EN SERIO?!

Rainbow: SI! pero…

Litros de agua caen sobre Mixer

 **Quiero Fredica now! Y Fonnie!** **Y jeremike! Y Purplephone :D now right!**

Todos: ¿los tres al mismo tiempo?

 **Okno todos cantenme una canción de amor osea... Foxy cantame corazones invendibles!**

Foxy: bien…

Se levanta de su asiento y empieza a cantar corazones invendibles con sentimiento.

Rainbow: saben, dicen que si cantas feo no importa si cantas con sentimiento, pues yo no estoy de acuerdo con eso…

Foxy: hey no cante mal

Rainbow: lo sé pero lo dije por Adagio y Sonata

Adagio y Sonata: HEY

 **Te amo. Bye~**

Foxy: em ¿yo igual?

 **feliz cumpleaños Luis.** ****

 **~ Sarah Elisa Snow**

Luis: oh, gracias

Sonata: hablando de cumpleaños ¿Quién cumple años ahora?

Mixer: mi amiga VANEZA!

Vaneza: OH SHII

Rainbow: FELICIDADEES VANE! Ahora pasemos con

 **Saory Namino Fazbear**

 **Saory: holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!** **  
Mike Ic: holaaaaa!  
Emma: holaaaaa!  
(Todos: W**?)  
Saory: adadfad pues... No me haré la página ya tengo Deviantart y Tumblr :D Puppet! Jejeje eres de Vincent *carita zuckulemtha* Golden sin celos plox.**

Golden: te recuerdo que conmigo no hay garantía

 **Mike Ic: adsfafy me duele la panza** **  
Emma: comiste mucho idiota  
Mike Ic: :'c en fin... ****JEREMIKE IS REALLY!** **  
Saory: oh yeah madafaka Bv... Ok retos...** **Elsa pelea contra Jack y matense...**

Elsa y Jack: KHEE?!

 **Okno los reto a jugar la huija y q contacten a los padres de Elsa :D**

Todos desaparecen excepto ellos dos quienes ven al juego con miedo y empiezan a jugar.

Después de un rato el juego ya no esta y Jack y Elsa están un poco traumados

 **Mike ic: no tengo imaginación... Ya me voy bye *se va*** **  
Emma: esperame Mike! *se vas tras él*  
Saory: Chica y Freddy besense como si no hubiera mañana... **

Chica Y Freddy: bueno…

Se besan por 2 horas apasionadamente y se les acaba el aire

Adagio: eso sí que fue apasionado

 **Pregunta... Bonnie por que eres tan bello eres tan lindo y adorable :D**

Bonnie: así de bello fui creado

 **te secuestrare y encerrare en mi armario.** ****

 **\- Saory-Chan**

Bonnie: ahhh okay, eso es raro

Adagio: ohhh no te preocupes, te acostumbras rápido

Mixer: ¡¿QUIEN FUE EL DESGRACIADO?!- se desata de las cuerdas

Adagio: ¿es en serio?

Mixer: sígueme la corriente ¿quieres?

Rainbow: okaaay, ignoraremos eso, sigamos con el review de

 **Ethel Miyatzaky Tanaka**

 **Ola elsa me tienes que ayudar a que me dejen entrar a la escuela por que dicen que no puedo llevar el pelo así de una ves te digo que son unos dificiles y sarah lamentable mente no es es chico el es un amigo y mi waifu es nada mas y nada menos que "Jeff The Killer"**

Lauren: no se supone que la waifu es mujer?

Los demás: neh YOLO

 **jejejeje ok no y como no adivinaron ahora are 5preguntas la primera es ¿a quien se le conoce como el manco de Celaya y porque?**

Todos: what?/paso/no, pos no se/ ¿Qué anillo te gusta más?/ me puedes repetir la pregunta?/ prepara las maletas/no entiendo la pregunta/siguiente

 **Jejejeje jack gracias por la pulcera de poder**

Jack: de nada

 **y jay me dedicas una canción**

Jay: ¿Cuál quieres bonita?- cara coqueta

 **y dijeron te amo y no canto la oreja de van gogh ahora ellos cantaran jueves y historia de un sueño**

Rainbow: LISTOS CHICOS!

LOVG: LISTOS- levantando el pulgar

Empiezan a cantar y al terminar de cantar, todos están con sus parejas besuqueándose y los forever alone así de "vale cacahuate la vida"

Mixer: tenías que poner eso?

MaryFer: bueno, nunca dije que solo eras tú y la solterona de Adagio

Mixer: bitch

MaryFer: soy tú así que mejor cállate.

Cae una cubeta de agua sobre Mixer

MaryFer. Jeje continuemos…

Se quedaron así por diez minutos hasta que se separan.

Mixer: chale…

 **mixer jack dijo 4 groserías así que como ellos son de hielo el balde de agua sera de agua hirviente**

Mixer: VALE

Cuatro litros de agua hirviendo caen sobre Jack y este empieza a llorar mientras Elizabeth saca fotos, muchas fotos

Elizabeth: jeje

 **y para jack como dijo grocerias le caerán 6 baldes de agua hirviente y 6 baterías de auto jejejeje**

Jack: ¿Qué?- le caen los 6 litros de agua y las 6 baterías de auto- terminare en el hospital

Luis: neh, todavía aguantas

Sonata: cariño, siempre tienes razón

Luis: lo se preciosa, soy el mejor- le da un taco a Sonata y Sonata lo besa con cariño

 **y mal arregla mi cabello ok me voy besos siniestros y sonrisas obscuras Bye**

Mal: no hay problema- saca su libro y empieza a decir su hechizo y deja bien el pelo de Amy

 **Pd1 elsa estas embarazada** **  
Pd2 I LOVE YOU THE POSDATS XD**

Elsa: QUE?!

Jack: oh no

Anna: eso les pasa por… lo contrario de frios

Rainbow: okaaayyy, bien, hay un anuncio importante, verán dentro de poco al parecer este fic ya no será publicado, el próximo capítulo será el último capítulo del fic en general y también al parecer ya no se publicara tan seguido, al menos ya no en FanFiction, así que si tienen preguntas para todos en general, pueden hacerlas para el próximo cap, que será el último, en fin, un poco triste pero bueno SALUDOS PARA TODOS


	9. Chapter 9

_**Los personajes que se encuentran en este fic no son de mi pertenencia, al menos la mayoría. Este no tiene fines de lucro ni de molestar solo hago esto por simple diversión sin ninguna intención de romper las reglas de la pagina solamente tiene fines de entretenimiento, GRACIAS**_

* * *

Mixer: entonces nos quedamos así de ¿Qué rayos? Ahora estoy obligada a escribir sobre algo de lo cual no tengo experiencia alguna…

Jack: ahora entiendo por qué pediste la ayuda de Norte…

Mixer: sip!

Lauren: TE DIJE QUE NO CONFIRAMOS EN ISABEL PERO NADIE ME HIZO CASO!

Eiza: ahora todos saben sobre que escribimos!

Rainbow: chicos, estamos al aire… HOLA QUE TAL?! BIENVENIDOS A LO QUE TU DIGAS, un asombroso show al que fui obligada a venir

Mixer: :P

Rainbow: PASEMOS CON EL PRIMER REVIEW QUE ES DE…

 **Anonimo Cruel**

 **¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! me perdi muchos capitulos** **  
soy torpe... ¡AHHH los FNaF! los amo!**

FNaF: oh GRACIAS!

 **Freddy Bonnie ¡armario now! me gusta ekl Fronnie :D**

Freddy y Bonnie: bueno…- se van a un armario

Adagio:-se tapa la boca-

Sundagio: AY ADAGIO NO EMPIECES

Adagio:-sale corriendo a un baño y empieza a vomitar-

Ariana: querida hermana mayor Mixer quiero hacerte una sencilla pregunta…

Mixer: ¿Qué se te ofrece linda hermana menor Yandere?

Ariana: ¡¿QUEEE RAYOS HICISTE CON ADAGIO CUANDO NOSOSTRAS NO ESTABAMOS EN CASA?!

Mixer: ¿de qué rayos hablas?

Sonata empieza a llorar

Lauren: MIXER! OH POR… NO PUEDE SER, PERO QUE, QUE TE SUCEDE, AMBAS SON MUJERES! ¿Fue artificial?

Mixer: LAUREN! NO! ¡¿QUE RAYOS TE SUCEDE?!- Pinkie Pie empieza a corretear a Jack- una cosa es bromear y otra ya creer que soy… argh solo jugaba cuando decía que era mi waifu, solo lo decía porque es mi personaje favorito- Rainbow empieza a golpear a Luis

Bonnie y Freddy:-salen del armario- no dejan estar a gusto la verdad

 **Puppet: ¡ahhhh! por que eres tan bella!**

Puppet: belleza mecánica es lo mío- Elsa congela a Aria

 **H. Amy: ¿por que dibujas genial?!**

Saory: talento natural :)- Merida y Hans juegan la papa caliente con Maggie

 **Sarah: ¿te puedo golpear? me caes mal**

Sarah: ya me basto con ellas dos- es golpeada por Rapunzel y Merida

Anónimo: eso lo tomare como un si- empieza a golpear a Sarah

 **Chica: preparame pizza ¡now!**

Chica: neh es mejor hamburguesa

Luis: ¡¿Qué rayos sucede con todos?!- grita mientras es perseguido por Sonata y Pinkie Pie

Sonata: SON MEJORES LOS HOT-DOGS

Chica: como sea…- empieza a hacer la pizza

Media hora después

Chica: ya está…- saca la pizza ahora

 **Freddy: eres tan bello te amo**

Freddy: grax :)

Luisa: Luis tiene razón ¡¿QUE RAYOS SUCEDE AQUÍ?! ¡¿PORQUE RAYOS ME LLAMO LUISA SI SOY KATY?!-la corretean Seven y Chimuelo

 **Foxy: fuck you, Bonnie es de Freddy**

Foxy: neh, da igual- persigue a Gael con un palo

 **Mixer: te adoro ¿ya lo había dicho antes? ¡Nah!**

Mixer: OH GRACIAS! ¡DEJAME EN PAZ RARITY, YO NO HICE NADA! OH SUNSET NO TE ATREVAS!- es atacada por Rarity y después Sunset Shimmer- QUE SALVAJES SON!

 **pa las MLP canten el opening de su programa :D** **  
bye!**

Equestria: NO!/ESTA DEBE TENER SU MERECIDO/WUAAAA/ADAGIODEJA DE VOMITAR/DAGI ES MIA/NO ARIA, TU ERES MIA/emm chicas?/RAINBOW VEN ACA

Sundagio: CORRAN!- la persigue Ariana con un desarmador- YANDERE ESTA AQUÍ!

Mixer: BUENO, SALUDOS Y GRACIAS POR TU REVIEW- la ataca Mal- PASEMOS CON EL REVIEW DE- Rainbow la tira al suelo

Rainbow: HEY, ESAS SON MIS LINEAS, PASEMOS CON EL REVIEW DE…

 **Saory Namino Fazbear**

 **Hoy no vengo con retos...**

Todos: ¿ah no?/¿en serio?/wow/TE MATARE MIXER/YO NO HICE NADA CHIHUAHA/chicas, hay que hablarlo/HAY QUE HABLARLO NADA/ pero, ashhhh/MALDITA ME QUITASTE A FLASH/DEJAME VOMITAR EN PAZ WUAAAAA

 **Solo tengo una duda... Si no publicaras aquí... En donde? Porque si tienes Wattpad te vuir a buscar hasta haya :3...**

Mixer: pues lo estoy pensando, aun no lo sé muy bien, pero gracias por eso :3 3- Aria la empieza a golpear con una botella retornable- HEY ESA ES MI BOTELLA RETORNABLE!

Aria: ADAGIO ES MIA Y NO TE IMPORTO TOMARLA!

Mixer: WTF?!- le cae agua- YO NO LE HICE NADA, DE SEGURO FUE SENTRY!

Twilight: ME QUITO A FLASH LA DESGRACIADA!

Mixer: ¿ves? Yo no fui, fue el hijo de potra Flash

 **Bueno solo una cosa... Foxy seras padre! De dos niños hermosos zorrinejos :) y Bonnie son mellizos bien hermosos no me pregunten como lo sé. Bye**

 **\- Saory-Chan**

Foxy: OH POR… PERO QUE?!- deja de perseguir a Katy- un momento ¿Qué estoy haciendo?

Una mujer de piel blanca y cabello de colores llega

Mujer: DISCORD NO PUEDES HUIR ASI DE NUESTRA DISCUSION

Mixer: ahora todo tiene sentido…- Discord aparece, y todos dejan de hacer lo que estaban haciendo, Adagio deja de vomitar

Fluttershy: Discord ¿Qué haces?

Mujer: DISCORD NO SABE ENFRENTAR UNA DISCUSION DE PAREJA

Discord: solo quiero relajarme, ME ESTRESAS MUJER!

Sundagio: OH YEAH BITCHES, DISLESTIA EVRYWHERE!- exclama y le cae agua- Y NO ME IMPORTA QUE ME CAIGA AGUA HELADA!

Rainbow: okay, ya que todo está normal, pasemos con el siguiente Review que es de…

 **Ethel Miyatzaky Tanaka**

 **Yo:Ola que como que se acaba no puede ser yo que y era tan feliz me da depresión(me pongo a llorar)-** **  
A.t.K:ya no seas chillona ok enserio-  
H.C(haru-chan):jejejeje oye que ethel no tenias algo que darle a raibow y .mixer- **

Mixer y Rainbow: ¿Qué cosa?

 **Yo:así ten raibow(le entrego un trofeo de fut de primer lugar)si gane el torneo**

Rainbow: sabía que lo harías- lágrimas de orgullo- siempre funciona

 **y para mixer(le doy otro premio)este es por Dar tantos momentos de risa y alegría**

Mixer: ay por favor, en serio que esto me cuesta trabajo…- tratando de no llorar

Sundagio: ¿seguir escribiendo?

Mixer: no… parar es lo que me cuesta trabajo…- empieza a llorar

 **ahorsi-me interrumpe hiro-san** **  
H.S:los retos-  
Jay cantame ser it off de descendientes jejejeje**

Jay: como digas nena- empieza a cantar set it off para Amy, y ella ya casi se desmaya

 **Mal y evie canten set fire to the rain de adele**

Evie y Mal cantan la canción mientras que los fanboys les chiflan, incluyendo Jack, mientras que Elsa solo lo mira de una manera y de la nada aparece Flash chiflando y aplaudiendo y Twi como de "muérete" hasta que Evie y Mal se van a sentar, los aplausos y chiflidos acaban.

Flash: Twi, no es lo que piensas

Twilight: nada más porque estamos en público, si no…

 **Jeff metete a mi armario con migo**

Jeff: vamos…

Jeff y Amy se van a un armario, pasa una hora y regresa, Amy un poco más feliz de lo normal

Rainbow: quiero pensar que… olvídenlo

 **Liu igual metete al armario con migo**

Liu: pues vamos

Amy se va con Liu, después de una hora regresan y Amy esta aún más feliz

Flash: ¿Qué clase de programa es este?

Twilight: creo que con que te diga "la hermana de la chica que escribió una historia en la que tú eras un mujeriego es la que escribe el programa" ya sabrías todo

Flash: ahh, ahora todo tiene sentido

Mixer: ¿hasta tu vida?

Flash: ¿te conozco?

Mixer: si ¿recuerdas a Mixer Dazzle?

Flash: si…

Mixer: pues ella es mi hermana, las más pequeña de todas, ella me cuenta lo… malo que eres

Flash: ahora todo tiene sentido

Mixer: seh, Mixer1927 por cierto

Rainbow: LUEGO SE PRESENTAN, SIGUIENTE RETO…

 **Jack te quiero ni lo olvides y nunca dejare de creer en ti pase lo que pase**

Jack: gracias muñeca

Rainbow: eso es lealtad

 **Elsa ten a jacky jejejejeje es mu y traviesa mira ahora que hago(hago una nevada)jejejeje**

Elsa: awww es idéntica a su padre

Jack: mi Perrie hermosa…

 **Mixer ten a elizabeth es demasiado chillona ni la golpe tan feo jejejeje puedo golpear a todos los villanos en las pelotas jejejejeje**

Villanos: así ¿A dónde vamos a parar?

Los demás: EN EL HOSPITAL/ABANDONADOS EN UN CALLEJON/ ¿en la enfermería?/¿tenemos enfermería?/si/no pus no se

 **A.t.K:callaghan metete al armario con hiro y con tadashi (la miran raro )su ethel y yo amamos el calladashi y el callahiro**

Hiro: total, será la última vez…

Hiro, Tadashi y Callaghan se van a un armario y después de dos horas regresan.

Miri/Gaby: Yaoi!

 **H.S:gogo estas embarazada jejejeje y es de tadashi**

Todos:-escupen agua de lo impactados que están-

Lauren: ¿de dónde sacamos agua?

Mixer: ¿acaso importa?

Los demás: nah

 **H.C:mixer eres genial**

Mixer: aw gracias :')

 **Yo:todos cuenten cuando perdieron la Inocencia**

Todos: cuando leí lemmon/cuando di mi primer beso/cuando entre a sexto de primaria/cuando descubrí de dónde venían los bebes/cuando llegue a este mundo/ni sé de qué hablan/cuando perdí mi virginidad

Los demás excepto Sonata: ¡¿QUEEE?!

Luis:-se va a llorar a un rincón-

Los demás: pobre…

 **Carlos besa a mixer en lo labios**

Sundagio: HIJA DE TU MAMA- corretea a Mixer con un desarmador

Ariana: mi desarmador :(

Mixer: OYE SI TU Y YO SOMOS IDENTICAS, BESALO TU!- grita con pánico

Sundagio:-para de correr- en serio?- sonríe

Mixer: si…(?)

Sundagio: YEI- toma a Carlos de la chaqueta y lo besa apasionadamente y hasta diez minutos después se separa de el

Rainbow: eso sí que es beso

Flash: ¿Por qué tú no me besas así?

Twilight: no molestes

 **Sushet shimeer mete al armario con mixer jejejeje**

Mixer: ¿Qué?

Sunset: como sea, ya vamos…- toma a Mixer de la mano y se la lleva a un armario

Rainbow: ¿orejeras?

Los demás: si por favor

Ya todos con orejeras, dos horas después siguen con las orejeras.

Rainbow: ya se tardaron demasiado- se quita las orejeras- NI SI QUIERA SE ESCUCHA NADA!

Los demás:-se quitan las orejeras- CIERTO!

Rainbow: ¿Quién se arriesga?

Los demás: ADAGIO SIEMPRE TIENE CURIOSIDAD!

Adagio se acerca al armario y lo abre cuidadosamente.

Adagio: NO HAY NADIE!

Katy: SE ESCAPARON DEL RETO!

Aria: pero yo quería yuri :(

MIENTRAS TANTO EN OTRO LUGAR LEJANO…

Dos chicas idénticas una con el cabello largo hasta la cintura castaño y otra de cabello castaño corto peinado de dos colitas. Y también Sunset Shimmer

Mixer1927 (la de cabello largo): JAJAJAJAJA! Como dice "ahora perderás tu virginidad" jajajajaja ay pero que estúpido jajaja

MixerDazzle (la de cabello corto): lo sé jajajaja, Sundagio moriría con esto

Sunset: los trucos que me enseño Twi sirvieron de algo…

DE REGRESO EN EL SET…

Twilight: no debí enseñarle a Sunset a tele-transportarse

Rainbow: okayy

 **Raibow dale un beso a aplee jack y que dure media hora**

Rainbow:¡¿QUEE?!

Sundagio: APPLEDASH BITCHES!- le cae agua helada- Y SIGUE SIN IMPORTARME QUE ME CAIGA AGUA HELADA!- dos chicas caen sobre ella- AYYYY YA NO DIGO NADA QUE LUEGO SE LO TOMAN BIEN PERSONAL!

Mixer, Sunset: APPLEDASH

AppleJack: que esto sea rápido

Rainbow y AJ se besan por media hora y se separan jadeando.

Rainbow: ne-necesito ai-aire

Sundagio: SHIPPING IS MAGIC!

Mixer: seehh, por cierto Rarity, estás loca

Rarity: ¿Qué?

Mixer: es que jajaja bosque jajajaja Rarity jaja Adagio jajajaja césped jajajajaja tirar… virginidad JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJJAJAJA- se empieza a reir como loca, hasta que para y se agarra el estómago- ayyy jamás superare eso jeje

 **Todas la chicas y yo cantaremos feel THE light de jennifer lopez**

Las chicas empezaron a cantar con sentimiento, mientras que algunas empezaban a llorar.

Anna, Mixer: feel better now, feel better now… NOOOO! PORQUE?! TRISTE VIDA!-llorando

Merida: que dramáticas

Anna, Mixer: HEY!

 **A.t.K:Carlos y jay canten ser you again de wiz califa y charlie puth hay sera wiz y Carlos será charlie jejejeje**

Carlos: oh, Carlos, Charlie tiene sentido

Jay y Carlos empiezan a cantar mientras un montón de Fangirls gritan desesperadamente.

Chica Batman: CARLOS AI LOVIU!

Mixer: BATMAN!

Chica Batman: PONY!

Carlos y Jay acaban de cantar y algunas siguen gritando.

¿?: JAY HAZME UN HIJO!- los gritos paran.

Todos: ¿eh?- miran a Astrid

Astrid: todas gritaban, creí que nadie lo iba a escuchar- se encoge de hombros- además, yo solo amo a Hipo

 **Mixer canta tu sola un ángel llora de annette moreno**

Mixer: okidokiloki- empieza a cantar, y al terminar el público aplaude

Adagio: se te salía el gallo en las notas altas…

Mixer: uy pus perdón mujer, tu ni cantas, aúllas

AppleJack: empiezo a pensar que esta chica es bipolar…

Rainbow: no ¿en serio?- sarcasmo

 **Hans llevame al armario junto con anna**

Hans: me llevo a Sunset

Adagio: tssss que pasooo?

Hans: te odio

Adagio: yo mas

Hans: ¿Por qué? :( Si soy hermoso

Mixer: nadie te quiere nadie te respeta…

Hans: ya voy, de todas formas no es malo…

Se va con Anna y Amy, después de dos horas regresan.

Chica Batman: ¿Qué sucede en ese armario pony?

Mixer: pasan muchas cosas artísticas 7u7

Chica Batman: oiemme ziii 7u7

Mixer: sep

 **Vannelope metete en el armario con raplh y ahora no hablo de vaneza**

Mixer: ow no hay problema, ni ella ni Miri, ni Yuki están aquí- mirada deprimida- es que… olvídenlo…- sale corriendo a llorar.

Jack: Adagio te toca!

Adagio:-mirada asesina-

Lauren: iré yo…- se va

 **Picth canta esto es hallowen**

Pitch canta con un montón de murciélagos saliendo por todos lados hasta que acaba la canción.

Pinkie: MAVIS ES LA HIJA JAMAS MENCIONADA DE PITCH!

Mavis: lo se :)

Rainbow: como Rapunzel la hija jamás mencionada de Meme

Jack: ¿por lo menos conoces a Meme?

Rainbow: nope pero en el primer capítulo de la temporada la tarjeta que me dieron decía eso jeje

 **Hipo y Mérida besense como sino hubiera final**

Hipo y Merida: bien- se dan un corto beso

AppleJack: ¿no se supone que se deben besar apasionadamente por 10 minutos?

Merida: pues si tanto quieres bésate con Rarity

Rarity: MERIDA! Eso no es digno de una dama y menos de una princesa!

Hipo: además si fuera apasionado de diez minutos seria "como si no hubiera un mañana" por qué "como si no hubiera final" tenemos más tiempo para besarnos cuanto queramos.

Astrid: KHEE?!

Hipo: que te amo mucho

Astrid: más te vale

Rainbow: okay, GRACIAS POR TU REVIEW Y SALUDOS

Mixer: hey yo digo esas líneas :(

Rainbow: neh suerte para la próxima B)

 **The Woman of Ice**

 **Hola mundo acá les vengo a dejar mis retos y verdades así que preparense...** ****

 **Bueno Mérida si estas ahí que harías si estuvieras en una habitación hipo (soy Mericcup)**

Merida: depende de la situación, si me acosa darle un puñetazo en la cara pero si no hace nada interesante, entonces yo misma hago las cosas interesantes

Astrid:-mirada asesina-

Mixer: ¡¿queee?! PERO TWILIGHT PONY! Eres un maldito estúpido…- habla mirando una Tablet

Hans: Merida… ¿Por qué?

Merida: porque soy soltera

Astrid: si pero Hipo no

Merida: da igual- se encoge de hombros

 **Pata Hans que se siente ser el mas tonto de todos los villanos al no tener un tema de villano que se respete...osea La puerta es el amor que pedo**

Aria: ¿Quién es el estúpido ahora?

Mixer: Flash es el estúpido, MIRA LO QUE LE HIZO A TWI HUMANA, Y NADIE DEBE TOCAR A ESA MUJER! Es como Fluttershy…

Aria: yo me refería a Hans

Mixer: ña

 **Para Anna , tu hermana ya tiene hijos y tu no para cuando?**

Anna: cuando me case, por cierto me caso el 6 de Abril :D

Katy: extraña costumbre de casarse en fechas de cumpleaños de alguien…

Los demás: es que es genial B)

 **Y los retos jejejejj:** **  
Para Jack besa a Elsa hasta que de un buen gemido por ti**

Jack: no será difícil…- besa a Elsa apasionadamente mientras Anna arrulla al bebe

Anna: no vayas a quedar perturbado

Pasaron diez minutos hasta que Elsa gimió

Freddy: lo bueno es que iba a ser fácil

Mixer: AHORA SI!- empieza a golpear a Flash con su botella retornable

Jack y Elsa se separan, Rainbow toma la Tablet.

Rainbow: notificación, ganador de los…

Mixer: OH DEJAME VER ESO!- deja de golpear a Flash y le quita la Tablet a Rainbow, pasan segundos y grita cuan Fangirl- AHHHHHH! YEAH BITCHES! OHHHH POR FIN GANE ALGO EN MI VIDA! ESTO ES TAN FELIIIIZ! AHHHHH!- abraza a Flash- TODO TE LO DEBO A TI! GRACIAS POR SER UN MISERABLE ODIADO POR TODOS! GRACIAS!

Eugene: no la recordaba tan… bipolar

Baymax: diagnostico… pubertad

Rainbow: el malvavisco tiene razón

Baymax: soy un robot

Mixer: soñé que era un robot, y me gustaba la o el científico que me creo- en trance

Anna: uuuy ¿y quién era?

Mixer: ese es mi secreto- sale del trance

 **Para Gogo quiero que hagas cosas malas con el pequeño Hiro me encantan juntos jejej y luego digan como estuvo**

Gogo: vamos- jala del brazo a Hiro, y se van a un cuarto despues de un rato vuelven

Rainbow: ¿y? ¿Qué tal?

Gogo: no estuvo mal, pero podría mejorar

Hiro: ¿se supone que me debo de ofender o alagar?

 **Y el ultimo para todos los personajes de FNAF torturen a todos los villanos y luego que los torturen hasta la locura Slenderman, Jeff the Killer y que los manden a la ciudad maldita de Silent Hill y si siguen cuerdos mandemos a Racoon City y si sobreviven pues que se vistan de las winx.**

Freddy: YEES!

Los personajes de FNAF empiezan a torturar a los villanos, Slenderman y Jeff the Killer los meten en sacos y los mandan a Silent Hill, y sin piedad los meten a un tren a Racoon City, y llegan al set arrastrándose por el suelo.

Adagio: ¿no se supone que debías rescatarme?- pregunta con trabajo Adagio

Mixer: nope, primera eres una villana y segunda… emmhh eres una villana

Rainbow: ¿Quién los mando a ser villanos? AHORA HADITAS VISTANSE!

Los villanos son llevados y dentro de poco están vestidos de las winx

Pitch: ¿Por qué rayos siempre me ponen el papel de rubia?

Elizabeth: porque así eres el que se ve más ridículo

Hans: gran argumento

Mateo: oigan ustedes tres se ven sexys- mira a las Dazzlings seductoramente

Dazzlings: idiota…- musiquita empieza a sonar

 _PRONTO SERAS, YA LO VERAS, JUNTO A MI_

 _WINX CON TU MANO JUNTO A MÍ_

 _Y ASI CRECERA EL PODER, EL PODER_

 _QUE NOS DARA…_

 _VICTORIA_

Villanos: AY NO JODAS!- les caen litros de agua

Mixer: epic :')

 **Bueno es todo por ahora Chao**

Mixer: GRACIAS POR TU REVIEW Y LEER ESTE NO TAN ASOMBROSO FIC, SALUDOS Y GRACIAS DE NUEVO… ay cuanto extrañaba decir eso

Rainbow: ahora vamos con…

 **Ruzu Chronicles Azalea**

 **Espero no haber llegado tarde.** **  
Maldición no deje retos ni preguntas en el cap. anterior, bien ahora los haré sufrir.**

Mateo: oh no…

Mixer: oh si…

 **¿Sabían que el 25 de Diciembre nació Isaac Newton?**

Todos: nop/ ni idea/ ¿Quién es ese?/ ¿y ese en que banda toca o qué?/ dos puntos y avanza la ignorancia/ pfff obvio que lo sabía!

Rainbow: es porque eres una cerebrito

Twilight: no lo soy!

 **Pues sí!**

Twilight: que no!

Jack: ella se refería a la pregunta…

 **Una pregunta para Jack, a ver... si no existiría Elsa, de todas las que conoces a quien elegirías, o te enamorarías(lo que sea)?**

Jack: no creo que pudiera vivir sin Elsa y si así fuera, muy probablemente estaría con Anna, o Rapunzel, o Pinkie Pie, o incluso Sonata, tal vez con Merida, quien sabe…- se encoge de hombros

 **Para Elsa, te doy el libre albedrío para que golpees a Jack si escoge a alguien... xD**

Elsa: me parece bien, Pinkamena ¿me ayudas?

Pinkie:-su cabello se pone lacio- claro Elsie- mirada demente

MEDIA HORA DESPUES!

Jack está congelado con algunas cortadas por todo el cuerpo, y los demas perturbados por lo que acaba de pasar

 **Para mi hermoso rubio, osea tú Kristoff *suspira* , dame un beso!**

Anna: ya decía que algo iba a pasar…

 **MeryChan: Chicos sera mejor que agarren a Anna.**

Todos:-sostienen a Anna en una silla-

Anna: SUELTENME

Los demás: NOOO

 **-Mi beso, mi beso... *se acerca a Kristoff***

Kristoff se acerca a ella y la besa mientras los demás sostienen a Anna, hasta que Kristoff y Ruzu se separan

 **Bien ahora para mi bello Hipo, *mira a Astrid* ehmmm, me da miedo la rubia. Me da igual. Tú también besame!** **  
MeryChan: Esta quiere morir. -_-**

Astrid: neh, no lo creo…

 **Quisiera decir unas palabras antes del beso. Bueno... con lengua. xD**

Astrid: AHORA SI!- saca un desarmador de la bolsa de Mixer

Mixer: DEJEN MI BENDITO DESARMADOR!

 **MeryChan: Creo que se viene el apocalipsis.**

Astrid: de hecho

Todos encierran a Astrid en una jaula mientras que Ruzu e Hipo se besan con todo y lengua, y se separan y Astrid ya está noqueada.

Freddy: ja! pan comido

Rainbow: asombroso!

 **...** **  
Me siento tan feliz. Una pregunta para Hans, sabes aún sigo pensando que eres gay.**

Hans: estoy acostumbrado…

 **¿Besarías a Tooth Si me dices que sí entonces bésala y si no, besa a Conejo. xD**

Hans: TRAIGAN A HADA!

En pocos minutos Hada es traída en un costal, destapan el costal, y Hada le da un puñetazo a Hans.

Hada: jeje ups!

Hans: :( tranquila solo es un reto

Hada: oh, bueno

Hans:-se acerca y besa a Hada y después de unos minutos se separan- wow

Hada: ammmh… ADIOH!- se va volando

Sonata y Rainbow: Cool!

 **Feliz Navidad y bla bla bla... antes de irme quiero pedirle a Santa que si por favor puede hacer realidad el Joshifer. ;_; okno, quiero galletas.** **  
Eso es todo.**

Norte: claro que si linda!

Jack: NORTE! ¿de dónde apareciste?

Norte: de la nada :)

Jack: okay eso es raro

Mixer: ahh okay, gracias por tu review, ojala que te guste y bueno, gracias por leer tanto esta como la temporada pasada

Rainbow: vamos con…

 **Anne Frozen**

Mixer: eh?

 **Bien bien por dónde empiezo? Así que yo soy acosadora?**

Todos: mmhh/ un poco/ sip

 **Bueno aunque realmente ya no te odio (al menos como antes nop)**

Mixer: ¿en serio?- sonrisa ilusionada

 **así que sólo vine a decir que lo siento también perdón por haberte ofendido en Facebook, haber creado una cuenta de Wattpad a tus espaldas (aunque veo que te gusta la página por tu actividad)**

Mixer: si lo de facebook fue humillante D: pero lo de Wattpad… te lo perdono y tienes razón… lo disfruto- abraza su Tablet

 **y blah blah blah, bueno que dices si nos llevamos bien?**

Mixer: amh no lo sé… supongo

 **Para que veas que no soy mala, que Adagio te muerda el cuello tipo fanfic Sundagio.**

Mixer: oye eso es muy lindo de tu parte… ESPERA ¡¿KHE?!

Adagio: ya no te quejes- acorrala a Mixer contra una pared y le muerde el cuello

Mixer: D-Dagi… 7u7

Jack: Elsa te amo, Anna dame un tiro

Anna: HECHO- saca una pistola

Adagio y Mixer se separan, y Mixer esta sonrojada

Rapunzel: OIGAN ES LA PRIMERA VEZ QUE VEMOS A MIXER SONROJADA!

Mixer: shhh! Además era tipo fanfic Sundagio, era lógico que eso pasara

 **Jelsa que se den un besito.**

Jack: Anna olvídalo, ven Elsa- la toma de la cintura y la besa apasionadamente

Mixer: VAYANSE A UN HOTEL!

Jack: de acuerdo- se va volando con Elsa

Mixer: solo era broma D: porque malinterpretan lo que digo?

Los demás: nos ahorra tiempo- se encogen de hombros

 **Que Anna y Kristoff se casen YA.**

Anna: pe-pero no tengo mi vestido y la comida y los músicos

Pinkie: TODO ESTA PLANEADO PARA EL 6 DE ABRIL! Ahora si quieren podemos hacer un capítulo especial ese día

Mixer: eso sería una buena idea pero ESPERA ¡¿KHE?!

Pinkie: ¿Qué? Es la boda de Anna y el cumpleaños de Katy

Katy: shii :3

Mixer: pero eso es con autorización de la autora JA Y JA!

Maryfer: por mi está bien

Mixer: TU SIGUE NARRANDO!

Maryfer: i hate you

Mixer: yo more

Los demas:-facepalm-

Como sea, Rainbow…

Rainbow: si si ya se…

 **Hans ya declarate a Mérida**

Hans: Merida…- se pone de rodillas- quisieras ser pareja de este príncipe?

Merida: mmhh, neh

Hans:-se va a llorar a un rincón-

Merida: DEJA DE LLORAR ¿acaso no sabes que es un si?

Hans: en serio?

Merida: Sip

Hans la besa y se la lleva lejos de ahí

Mixer: primero Katuis y luego Harida ¿Qué sigue? ¿Midagio?

Los demás: eh?

Mixer: emh nada, yo me entiendo sola jeje- se rasca la nuca

 **APPLEJACK ACEPTA QUE AMAS A RARITY**

AppleJack: no lo aceptare porque no es verdad- se cruza de brazos

Mixer: RARIJACK

AppleJack: bien si eso es lo que quieren, bien, AMO A RARITY!

Los demás: LO SABIA!

AppleJack: -facepalm-

 **RAINBOW ACEPTA QUE AMAS A TWILIGHT**

Flash: KHE?! D:

Rainbow: AMO A TWILIGHT!- cruza los dedos

Mixer: así no cuenta

Rainbow: ni modo ya lo dije B)

 **SONATA ES UN BESO CON ARIA**

Sonata: shiii! :3- se acreca a Aria y le da un beso en la mejilla y aria se sonroja

Los demás. Aww :)

 **KATY Y LUIS DENSE SUS BESITOS**

Luis: hey! tal vez seamos "novios" pero…- es interrumpido por un beso de Katy en la mejilla, y el se sonroja

Mixer:-se oye un golpe-

Freddy: azoto la res…

 **Pinkie estas embarazada cierto?** **  
Será niña lo se...**

Pinkie: SI :D Chesse esta consiguiendo trabajo

 **También, HIPO Y ASTRID entren en calorcito 7u7**

Hipo: CHIMUELO!- Chimuelo llega y se van en Chimuelo

Mixer: what?

 **Y para el resto de las Mixers, ya se a quien quieren matar, y yo tuve la misma reacción,**

Sundagio: lo se, en serio que….

Ariana: quiero agarrarla del pescuezo y…

Red: lo siguiente no es apto para menores-

Todas desaparecen otra vez

Mateo: de por si esto ya era raro, ahora es aterrador

 **y Adagio, ya que tienes tanta curiosidad, al armario con Mixer ahora. Y eso es todo**

Mixer: oh espera KHEEE?!

Adagio: por favor…

Mixer: ¿eh?

Los que se fueron regresan.

Rainbow: SEÑORES HAGAN SUS APUESTAS!

Jack: yo apuesto a que Mixer se sale antes de empezar

Hipo: YO APUESTO A QUE ADAGIO SALE!

Merida: YO APUESTO A QUE NO HACEN NADA!

AppleJack: yo apuesto a que se escapan como Sunset y Mixer

Rainbow: YO APUESTO A QUE RECHAZARAN EL RETO!

Pinkie: uhhh… YO APUESTO A QUE SI LO HACEN!

Rainbow: 100 dólares cada quien

Adagio: vamos ya- jala a Mixer del brazo a un armario

HORA Y MEDIA DESPUES…

Rainbow: el momento de la verdad ha llegado…

Adagio regresa como si nada con un celular…

Merida: JA! No hicieron nada! A pagar!

Pinkie: solo espera…

Mixer regresa toda despeinada y un poco arañada y atontada...

Pinkie: ¿no creerás que el celular fue gratis o sí? PAGUEN!

Jack: jamas lo crei…- ñe paga 100 dolares a Pinkie

Merida: que estafa

AppleJack: Pinkie eres todo un misterio

Rainbow: rayos! Mixer y Adagio, cuéntenos… 7u7

Mixer: fue muy… wow, bastante, Sunset, te envidio, y mucho, fue muy OMG! Realmente no se qué decir

Adagio: honestamente nada mal, ahora ya no moriré con la duda

Chica: pero si con nuevo celular

Adagio: neh, algo asi

Rainbow: Gracias por tu review y que bueno que ya no oides a Mixer (?) y bueno por lo visto este fue el último review, Mixer, haz los honores

Mixer: bueno, antes que nada les quiero agradecer a quienes desde de la temporada pasada han estado leyendo este fic, gracias por su apoyo, y espero haber sacado al menos una sonrisa de su parte, de verdad gracias por todo, los quiero muchísimo y todos forman parte importante de mi vida, una etapa que jamás olvidare :) y es feo ponerle fin a este fic sin embargo así tiene que ser

Pinkie: o puede que no, puedes hacer un especial el día de la boda

Mixer: Pinkie, no lo hare, además este ya es el final, al menos aquí…

Pinkie: hagamos un trato, que ellos voten si quieren un especial para el 6 de abril o este es el final, contamos los votos y decidimos si lo haces o no ¿te parece?

Mixer: bien, hecho

Rainbow: gracias por acompañarno en esta temporada de locuras y drama? Neh, no se, pero gracias por todo de verdad, ADIOS!

Los demas: HASTA LUEGO/ ADIOH/ EXTRAÑARE ESTO/ LIBRE SOY, LIBRE SOOOOY/ HEY ESA ES MI CANCION/ SE QUE PUEDO VOLAR/ ADIOSITO


	10. El cumpleaños de Katy

_**Los personajes que se encuentran en este fic no son de mi pertenencia, al menos la mayoría. Este no tiene fines de lucro ni de molestar solo hago esto por simple diversión sin ninguna intención de romper las reglas de la pagina solamente tiene fines de entretenimiento, GRACIAS**_

* * *

Mixer: YAAAA! CALLENSEEEE!

Los demás: pero el empezó/ esto empezó ayer/ fue su culpa/ bitches!

Mixer: SILENCIOOOO!

Anna: Y SI MIXER ESTA AMARGADA!

Mixer: ¿¡QUE?!

Anna: auch, se me chispotio

Mixer: ña ña ña, no se que paso ayer en la boda, pero no ha de haber sido nada grave…

Jack: si, porque tu te fuiste con tu noviesito…

Mixer: NO ES MI NOVIO!

Luis: es verdad, la dejo en la friendzone…

Katy: te juro que si te hizo algo voy y…

Mixer: NO ME HIZO NADA!

Elsa: a lo mejor no te diste cuenta porque tú también estabas hasta las…

Mixer: YA! CALLENSE!- todos se callan- gracias, HOLA CHICOS Y CHICAS! ESTAMOS DE REGRESO EN PREGUNTAS PARA TODOS!

Rainbow: no era lo que tú digas?

Mixer: si pero me gusta mas el nombre original, en fin, AYER FUE LA BODA DE ANNA! Un desastre me cuentan por ahí… aunque yo también estuve, pero ese no es el punto, HOY ES CUMPLEAÑOS DE KATY! Jack, báilale sensualmente a mi prima…

Elsa: ¿perdón?

Mixer: ah… cierto… Hipooooo

Astrid: ¿disculpa?

Mixer: ay que posesivas, bueno Katy, aguántate con Tadashi y Hiro…

Tadashi y Hiro le bailan sensualmente sensual a Katy, y las fangirls gritan como locas, hasta que el baile acaba.

Mixer: -tapandose los oídos hasta que los gritos paran- odio que hagan eso, y bueno también tenemos unos invitados especiales y extras, empecemos con mis chicos cantantes favoritos. LOS CHICOS DE VOCALOID!

Chicos de Vocaloid: HOLA!

Mixer: Lolaaa! Mi Lola!

Lola: HOLA!

Luis y Katy: Y EL CHICO QUE DEJO EN LA FRIENDZONE A MIXER!

Chico: ¿?

Mixer: bitches… hijos de sus mamas, Y SUSAN!

Susan: hey!

Mixer: ahora sí, bueno pasaremos con el primer Review de este especial…

 **RuzuChan Poly**

 **Hi, Bitches!**

Bitches (o sea todos): HOLA!

 **Estoy estudiando ingles y pues primero me aprendo las groserías. xD** **  
Estoy tan feliz, en realidad no, estoy algo estresada, tengo que estudiar y no hay tiempo para escribir mis fics así que me desquitare con ustedes.**

Todos: ¿eh?

 **(Excepto con Mixer, ella me cae bien).**

Mixer: JA! IN YOUR FACE BITCHES!

Los demás: :P

 **Me he dado cuenta de que también están los de Big Hero 6, solo les diré esto: Ya fueron. Ahora les toca a ustedes -risa malévola-**

Big Hero 6: emmmhh

 **Amo el Hirogo así que acá una lista de lo que tendrán que hacer Hiro y GoGo:** **  
-Besarse apasionadamente por treintas segundos (si es posible).**

Hiro:-se sonroja- no creo que le guste a GoGo

GoGo: -se encoje de hombros, se acerca a Hiro y lo besa apasionadamente por treinta segundos-

T. Cass: aw :')

GoGo se separa de Hiro un poco sonrojada, Hiro está igual

Mixer: I SHIP IT!

 **-Morderse la oreja entre ambos.**

Mixer: 7u7 baia, baia

Katy: tú y tu baia, baia

Hiro y GoGo se sonrojan aún más. GoGo muerde primero la oreja de Hiro, haciendo que este suspire. Despues es el turno de Hiro y muerde la oreja de GoGo y ella gima.

Los demás: baia, baia 7w7

 **-Decir lo mucho que se quieren.**

Hiro: bueno GoGo, tu eres una persona demasiado especial para mí, es decir eres muy lista, linda, hermosa… agresiva, sexy y… y…- empieza a lamerse los labios.

Mixer: oie, oie hay niños aquí

Hiro: lo siento… quiero decir, eres muy bonita, eres una chica muy especial

GoGo: Hiro, eres muy lindo y tierno :3 aunque algo paranoico, pero no importa… eres muy guapo y sensual, buena onda, inteligente… eres una persona muy especial para mi…

Hiro: ¿en serio?- sonríe

GoGo: si, eres mi mejor amigo.

Mixer, Luis y Katy: EN LA FRIENDZONE!

Mixer: ay que bien se siente hacer eso… aunque arruino el momento…- se encoje de hombros.

 **-Ir a un cuarto. (les dejo libre albedrío para hacer los que les plazca)**

GoGo: vamos Hiro- se lleva a Hiro de la mano. Len va tras ellos.

Rin: EPAH! PARA DONDE!- sostiene a Len de la camisa

Len: Rayos!

Hiro y GoGo entran al cuarto.

 **-Saben que jódanse, cuando entren al cuarto quiero todos escuchen gemidos y muy altos.**

Mixer: neh… podre aguantar…

Se empiezan a escuchar gemidos.

MEDIA HORA DESPUES…

Miku: Luka… tengo miedo…- abraza a Luka

Luka: es perturbador…

Adagio: pfff… claro que no

Luka: si lo es…

Mixer: ÑAAAAAAA! QUIERO QUE YA ACABE O LLEGARE A EXTREMOS!

Elsa: ¿extremos?

Mixer: yo sabré…

Jack: estoy preocupado ;-;

"OH SI HIRO"

Mixer: AHHHHHH! ADAGIOOOO!

Adagio: no jodas…

Mixer: bitch…

2 Horas después Hiro y GoGo salen todos felices de la vida.

 **-Y por último... digan cuantas veces lo hacen por día. xD**

Hiro: hoy fue la primera… vez… al menos con ella…

GoGo: ¿Qué quisiste decir con eso?

Hiro: eh… nada jeje, olvídalo.

 ***Mirando a Astrid* Espero que no sigas molesto por lo del beso con Hipo.** **  
MeryChan: ¿Que no la has visto? Parece como si quisiera comerte viva.**

Mixer: de hecho con esa cara parece toro…

Susan: eso es anormal…

Mixer: querida y linda Susan… aquí todo es anormal…

Chico: o sea…

Mixer: tú no hables, estoy molesta contigo…

Chico: ¿pa que me invitas?

Mixer: io no te invite ni a la boda… espera, eso sonó feo, olvídalo…

 **-No fue para tanto. Bien para compensarte, querida Astrid llévate a Hipo a un cuarto y violalo. Haz lo que te plazca con él.**

Astrid:-quita su cara de toro- bien, buena recompensa- se lleva a Hipo a un cuarto.

Dos horas después…

Astrid regresa toda happy e Hipo esta todo arañado y también, feliz.

Mixer: uy, me da escalofrió…

 **Ay Mérida, mi hermosa pelirroja. Descuida como te "quiamo" tanto solo te diré que hagas lo mismo que Astrid pero con Hanas. (No me lo agradezcas Hans)**

Hans: GRACIAS, TE AMO!

Merida: ¡¿QUE?!

Hans: ya sabes, en el buen sentido… tú entiendes…

Merida: no, no entiendo

Los demás: oh oh se armó la gorda…

Merida: después de lo que te hare veremos si sigues diciendo lo mismo- jala a Hans del saco hacia un cuarto.

3 HORAS DESPUES…

Mixer: YA NO MAAAS!

Chico: ya me inspire…

Mixer: SUNSET CORREEEE!

Sunset sale corriendo del set

Mixer: buena chica…

Merida sale como si nada y Hans sale arañado y un poco golpeado… pero feliz xD.

Mixer: Sunset ya puedes regresar…

 **También están las ponis... mmmmmm... jejejej ya valieron mangos...**

Equestria Girls: ¿nos debemos preocupar?

Mixer: neh… ya pasaron por esto…

 **Raibown (lo siento se me hace complicado escribir sus nombres) dale un beso a Flytershy...**

Rainbow: ya voooy…- le da un beso a Fluttershy en la mejilla.

Flutter se sonroja mucho.

Alejadro: uhhh baia, baia 7w7

Mixer: vas en buen camino hermanito, vas en buen camino…

 **MeryChan: Enferma...** **  
-Yo? pero si hay miles como yo.**

Mixer: además, el yuri lo hace aún mejor… 7u7

 **Bien eso es todo... ah esperen aún no. Twiligth besa a Flash Sentry...**

Katy, Luis, Maggie, Omar y Gael: ESE MALDITO!

Twilight: ya supérenlo!- besa rápidamente a Flash en los labios.

Katy: NUNCA!

 **Ahora sí eso es todo.** **  
MeryChan: No lo creo...  
-Es cierto me falta algo pero que era.  
-MeryChan: Descuida yo te haré recordar, dijiste que querías que Tadashi te bese... o querías una banana. No lo sé.  
-Es buena idea. Tadashi besameeee! *mirando a Honey* tú no te pones celosa verdad?**

Honey: nooo…- se acerca a Anna- tienes un cuchillo?

Anna: Astrid tiene un hacha…

Honey: perfecto…

Mixer: otra rubia celostina no, ahora no por favor…

 **MeryChan: Tadashi no estaba muerto?** **  
-Es un fic, todos están vivos, y si Mixer quiere puede cambiar a Jack a mujer. Esperen!1 es buena idea... Mixer tu que tienes poderes mágicos xD, convierte o a hagan lo que sea para convertirlo en mujer hasta el cap. siguiente. Peor antes mi beso de Tadachi...**

Mixer: SHIII! :3 soy una bruja!

Luis: ¿y la escoba? XD

Mixer: bitch… bueno no, pero si JACK PASA A SER JACKIE!

Jack se convierte en mujer.

Jackie: ¡¿QUE LE HICISTE A MI CUERPO?! ¡¿ESA ES MI VOZ?! Pero que femenina…

Elsa: MI ESPOSO!

Mixer: SIII! YURI GRATIS!

Elsa: no es gracioso…

Mixer: claro que si rubia Disney… Tadashi, ponte en acción…

Tadashi besa a RuzuChan en los labios.

Tadashi: saben, esto empieza a gustarme más…

Honey: no es bonito

Tadashi: claro que si…

Rainbow: te diré Rapunzel 2.0

 **MeryChan: No hay nada que la pare.** **  
-Exacto. Ahora sí... hasta el próximo cap. Los quiero. Un beso volado a Hipo que espero que este bien y a mi adorable Kristoff, te quiamo... *mira a Anna* ay Anna que celosa...  
Byeeeee!**

Mixer: bye, SALUDOS Y GRACIAS POR EL REVIEW! Sigamos con…

 **Ethel Miyatzaky Tanaka**

 **Oye mi review no esta completo y si pifo que haya un cap extra de la boda de Anna y krisstof** **  
Bueno me voy besos siniestros y sonrisas obscuras Bye  
Pd1 I LOVE THE POSDATS XD**

Mixer: oh. ¿en serio? Mil disculpas, estoy algo estúpida, lo cual explicare al final de este especial, pero vamos a ver tu review.

Mixer lee el capitulo anterior…

Mixer: estoy confundida… realmente confundida. Pero veamos, nos quedamos en…

 **Katy corta con tu novio y Luis y corta a tu futura esposa y pídele a katy ser tu novia y tu acepta jejejeje(es reto)**

Katy: p-pero ya no tengo novio

Luis: y yo no me voy a casar, al menos ya no… pero… es que…

Mixer: KATUIS! Aunque Katy me matara después pero ñe

Luis: okay… Katyquieresserminovia?- pregunta rápidamente

Katy: estabien…

Mixer: no entendí nada pero creo que ya se cumplió un reto…

 **Mixer has las pases con anne frozen** **  
Yo.a.t.k como crees mejor asecinala y para terminar el quien se gano mi fic fue mixer,sarah elisa y saory jejejeje**

Mixer: otro reto cumplido, porque… bueno, Adagio ayudo a hacer las pases con ella

Adagio: ni me lo recuerdes

Mixer: cállese…

 **Me despido diciendo gracias por yoo mixer espero que vuelva este fic m encanto llore y reí como nunca espero que sigas con este fic te adoro y ya no puedo hablar por face por eso ya no he contestado mensajes espero que me perdonen me voy diciendo gracias y besos siniestros y sonrisas obscuras Bye**

Mixer: gracias por los reviews, y bueno…

Rainbow: espera, faltan otras cosas…

 **Pd1:lodvg canten mi ultimo vals y todos lo bailaran** **  
Pd2 mixer pon review al medio  
Pd3 no me quiero despedir  
Pd4 extrañare esto  
Pd5 mixer canta con migo desde mi cielo de mago de oz  
Pd6 I LOVE YOU THE POSDATS XD**

Mixer: claro…

Las dos canciones mencionadas son cantadas y bailadas.

Mixer: bueno, ahora una disculpa. Verán, yo… no eh sido del todo honesta con ustedes, si se dan cuenta, a mitad de Preguntas Para Todos deje de actualizar por mucho tiempo, igual que el resto de mis fics. Y bueno, les seré totalmente sincera esta vez… yo ya no disfrutaba escribir Preguntas Para Todos, lo hacía de una manera muy, pero muy mecánica, al principio si fue muy emocionante. Pero si se dan cuenta, parecía más bien musical que retos y preguntas, eso me cansaba, no es que no me guste la música, LA AMO! Pero copiar y pegar la letra de 20 canciones por capitulo fue muy tedioso para mí, deje de disfrutarlo por mucho tiempo, incluso cuando escribí lo que tu digas fue muy tedioso, eso explica porque la segunda parte estaba del asco. Durante todo el tiempo que no actualice aquí, actualice en Wattpad, si… lo admito, escribí mas historias en Wattpad que aquí, pero me di cuenta de algo. Aquí, en FanFiction es donde aprendí a escribir, donde me relacione con muchas personas agradables que me hubiera encantado conocer en persona. Aquí fue donde aprendí a ser escritora, principiante, pero escritora a fin de cuentas. Y recibí el apoyo de muchos usuarios que aunque ya no estén o ya no me lean, los aprecio con todo mi corazón… y saben, esta vez, escribir este capítulo fue como escribir el primer capítulo de Preguntas Para Todos. Lo disfrute como hace más de un año que no lo hacía. Perdón… y bueno… me gustaría continuar con esto, de verdad, pero ustedes deciden, claro, subiré todo lo que sucedió en la boda de Anna xD fue mucha locura, pero lo subiré mañana a más tardar, sin más, me despido de ustedes, GRACIAS POR SEGUIR ESTA HISTORIA! Y de verdad lo siento, otra vez, aunque…

Rainbow: YA CÁLLATE! Hablas mucho!

Mixer: bitch! En fin SALUDOS Y HASTA… LUEGO!

Los demás: ADIOH!


	11. Chapter 11

_**Los personajes que se encuentran en este fic no son de mi pertenencia, al menos la mayoría. Este no tiene fines de lucro ni de molestar solo hago esto por simple diversión sin ninguna intención de romper las reglas de la pagina solamente tiene fines de entretenimiento, GRACIAS**_

* * *

Mixer: -con los audífonos puestos- en esta vida nooo…- se pone a llorar.

Elsa: estamos al aire…- dice entre dientes.

Mixer: ES QUE NO PUEDO!- llora dramáticamente.

Katy: recuerda que el puede ver lo que sientes…

Mixer:-trata de dejar de llorar, y sonríe forzadamente- hola! ¿Qué tal? Pasemos rápidamente con…

 **Ethel Miyatzaky Tanaka**

 **Yo:No puedes dejarnos no porfis suficiente tengo con que eme ayan cortado el internet -** **  
A.t.k:y como escribes-  
Yo:crédito jejejeje y espero que te la pases bien en la escuela jejejejeje**

Mixer: jeje genial!- sonrisa fingida.

Una chica vestida de negro llega.

Chica: PONY! TENEMOS QUE HACER EL PROYECTO DE ADMINISTRACION!

Mixer: voy a tu casa en unas… dos horas…

Chica: ok, oh mi amor, Carlos sssss

Mixer: deja tus perversiones para después mujer xD

 **y que tal me hisiste llorar y no calleron los cubetazos de agua ni las baterías de auto jeje**

Mixer: oh si, olvide ese pequeño detalle je

 **y devulvan a mi hermano a ser hombre ahora el le tendrá que dar pecho a la bebé jejejeje**

Elsa: pff, yo no sería capaz de hacerle eso

Merida: ¿o sea que el otro día, quien le estaba dando pecho si eras tú?

Jackie: y no te creas, ya no lo intenta porque no sale leche :(

Elsa:-risa nerviosa- claro que noo…- le da un golpe a Jackie

 **no devuelvan a mi hermanos jack a su forma original**

Mixer: ni modo amiga Jackie, parece que te quedas así xD

Jackie:-mirada asesina- maldita…

Mixer: je je, soy bien malota B)

 **y mixer me debes un fic tomadashi jee**

Mixer: lo sé, y eh estado trabajando en eso, prometo que a más tardar en dos semanas lo tengo listo, ya tengo la idea, solo falta plasmarla

 **Retos** **  
Gogo metete con tadashi al armario y has lo mismo que con hiro jejejeje**

GoGo: ¿otra vez el armario?

Elsa: JA! En la primera temporada no hubo eso!

Merida: PERDEDORES! JAJAJA!

GoGo: bitches!

Gogo se va con Hiro al armario, después de una hora regresan.

Gogo: ¿Por qué yo?

Mixer: la respuesta está en tu corazón…

Los demás: ¿eso qué?

 **Mixer trae a quien te dejó en la friendzone jejejeje**

Mixer:-se pone a llorar- NOO! No, no, no. NO ME OBLIGUEN A ESO!

Luis: tarde, ya lo traje.

Chico: ¿Por qué lloras?

Katy: por ti torpe…

Mixer: -deja de llorar- es un reto ¿okay?

 **y besalo apasinodamente jejejejejeje**

Mixer: bien –le da un beso muuuy largo en la mejilla- ya está.

Miku: el reto aún no termina…

Mixer: ¿y a ti quien te invito?

Miku: la respuesta está en tu corazón xD

Los demás: JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!

Mixer: p-pero no se rieron cuando lo dije yo…

Hans: es que ella si tiene gracia jajajajaja!

Mixer: :( que bitches!

Miku: xD y todavía falta parte del reto, mira la pantalla…

 **en los labios por seis meses**

Mixer: vale kk!- le cae una cubeta de agua helada- los odio a todos…- se acerca a Chico y lo besa apasionadamente por mucho tiempo, lo suelta y lo empuja- ya lárgate!

Chico sale confundido del set, mientras que…

Mixer: AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!- grito fangirl.

Hipo: -se cubre los oídos hasta que Mixer deja de gritar- es buena fangirl

Flash: si, saben, quiero robarme una waifu…

Mixer: siempre y cuando no te metas con alguna de las mías no hay purrum…

Adagio: ¿mías?

Mixer: nah, es broma, pero no te metas con ninguna de ellas, en serio…

 **Elsa perrie jackelin es muy chillona y me volví rubia jejejeje**

Elsa: si… por eso prefiero que Jackie la alimente…

Rapunzel: si, le pide a la plana de Jackie que la alimente-sarcasmo

Jackie: sabes Rapunzel, no estás en posición de criticar a una plana

Los demás: uuhhhhh!

Rapunzel: tal vez, pero tú tampoco estas en posición de criticar a una diva, diva…

Los demás: uuuhhhh!

Jackie: es verdad, pero si el Jackunzel fuera real, adivina quién sería el hombre por plana…

Los demás: uuuhhhh!

Rapunzel: tienes razón, pero quien dependería de mi trabajo y de mi dinero eh? ¡YO CREO QUE TUUU!

Los demás: UUUUUUUHHHHHHHHHHH!

Mixer: ya, ya, luego se ofenden entre si…

 **me voy besos siniestros y sonrisas obscuras Bye** **  
Pd1 sigue tu fic porta jejejeje  
Pd2 I LOVE THE POSDATS XD**

Mixer: jeje, muchas gracias, igualmente :) gracias por tu review, y prometo que actualizare lo más seguido posible. Ahora vamos con…

 **DavidNatural**

 **Bueno conque puedes traer personajes de cual quier programa eh bueno entonces trae a Turbo y ponlo a competir contra Rainbow .**

Mixer: Vamo por Turbo!

Mixer se va y regresa con un caracol en la mano, y lo pone sobre el suelo.

 **Si gana Rainbow todos digan algún secreto que tengan y si gana Turbo (por algún milagro XD) todos tendrán que ver un vídeo de algunos de estos YouTube.** ****

 **-Regular Brony  
-Fernadfloo  
-Winona Mlp **

Mixer: interesante reto… en sus marcas, listos… FUERA!

Rainbow y Trubo salen volando del set. Después de media hora, Rainbow llega con Turbo pisándole los talones.

Mixer: oie, hubieras tardado más en llegar Rainbow…

Sonata: hora de los secretos!

Todos: Me gusta Jack/¿Qué?/Amo a Carlos/Una vez vomite en el auto de Merida/Me gusta Justin Bieber/ Ayer se me rompió el pantalón…- miran raro a Mixer

Mixer: qué? Es un secreto…

Chica: de hecho también se te cayó el botón del pantalón esta mañana…

Mixer: cht!

Los demás: eres rara…

 **OK entonces aquí mis retos :** **  
Rainbow y Pinkie pie vallan contra Steve y Oliver en un partido de fútbol (Si no es muy obio:p)**

Steve y Oliver llegan al set. Y empieza a haber un intenso partido de futbol!

Oliver: STEVE!- le lanza el balón con una fuerte patada.

Steve la atrapa, la domina, la acaricia, la… bueno no, pero está a punto de meter un gol hasta que Rainbow se la quita y va a la portería contraria. A fin de cuentas…

Rainbow acabo en lodo y Pinkie comiendo pastel. Y Steve y Oliver ganaron. ¿Cómo? Oye no lo sé!

Mixer: TOMALA! A PAGAR BITCHES!

Los demás la miran raro.

Rarity: querida, la única que le aposto a Rainbow y Pinkie fuiste tú…

Mixer:-les da todo su dinero- bakas todos :'(

 **Mixer si puedes invita a las guardianas y guardianes de la armonía del fic "El verdadero destino de twilight " y ponlas a corretear a los villanos y que les den una lección.**

Mixer: claro, OIE SONATA, VAMOS A RAPTAR PERSONAS!

Sonata: GENIAL! ¿Vienes Miku?

Miku: la Gumi no me deja ir…

Mixer: la Gumi jajaja, VAMOS SONATA!

10 minutos después, Mixer regresa con los guardianes de la armonía.

Mixer: tienen que atrapar a los villanos de toda esta sala! TODHOOOS!

Uno de los guardianes ataca a Hans.

Hans: -grito de niña- AAAAAHAHHH!

Los guardianes empiezan a perseguir a los villanos.

Mixer: bueno, realmente parece que esto será largo, pero por cuestiones de tiempo, tendremos que terminar por hoy! CUIDADO DAGI! ESTA DETRÁS DE TI! SI, DURO CONTRA HANS!... esperen, eso se oyo pervertido :( en fin, SALUDOS Y GRACIA POR ACOMPAÑARNOS! Reduciremos los invitados. Ustedes decidan quien quiere que este, y la dinámica será igual que antes… EN FIN! SALUOS Y HASTA LA PROXIMA! ESPEREN! YO TAMBIEN QUIERO DARLE A PITCH!- saca su botella retornable y ataca a Pitch.

Katy: no la entiendo…

Chica: ella es Pony, nadie la entiende :v


	12. Anuncio Importante

Hola lectores de FanFiction. Ya sé, ya sé, no tengo perdón, de hecho no se para que escribo esto pero nah, la intención cuenta. No eh actualizado estos fanfics y ni eh vuelto a subir otros debido a que eh estado escribiendo en Wattpad por despecho (Y si, lo digo por despecho) de hecho algunas de mis historias de MLP las publique antes en Wattpad que aquí. Perdonen eso, pero por algunos usuarios de aquí que rompieron mi pobre corazón, ya sea robándose alguna de mis ideas, ofendiéndome, ofendiendo a mis lectores o simplemente haciéndose pasar por otra persona en su perfil y decir que están muertos (Para aquellos que creían que andaba muerta, pos no, andaba de parranda xD) además de que me eh dedicado más a la escuela. El punto es para avisar que todos, y lo digo TODOS mis fanfics quedan cancelados hasta nuevo aviso (aunque no tenga muchos). Tenía planeado subir nuevamente "es tan HIPNOTIZANTE" "el amor de un humano" "mi maestro de natación" además de algunos pedidos que me han dejado en "LO QUE TU DIGAS!" y "PREGUNTAS PARA TODOS" (si, no crean que se me olvidaron todos esos pedidos) y continuar "Distinto" poner la precuela y secuela de "Bad Romance" después de terminar los tres proyectos faltantes en Wattpad, los cuales resulta que tampoco no terminare, pero esos los deje a manos de otros escritores con gran talento. El punto es que ya no actualizare todas estas historias, y lo que quería decir es…

¿A alguien le interesaría seguir con estas historias? Me incomoda el hecho de no terminarlas y dejarlas así, así que me gustaría hacer lo mismo que en Wattpad. Si alguien está interesado de seguir estas historias, manden un PM o dejen un review y yo con mucho gusto les pasare los archivos y borradores de las historias para que las continúe.

Sin más me despido por el momento. Perdonen las molestias y disculpen el no haber actualizado y no haber terminado de la manera correcta todas estas historias. Aunque no dudo que hay usuarios que no saben ni de lo que hablo xD

Saludos y abrazos con mucho amor.

Atte. Mixer1927 3

P.D. A todos aquellos que son de México, cuídense mucho y ojala estén bien con sus familias, ya que la situación está medio fuerte. Cuídense mucho. Ahora sí, bye bye!


	13. Es el final

En un cuarto algo oscuro, sentada en una silla mientras contaba su historia.

-entonces deje Wattpad desde hace un mes pero se me dificulta dejarlo totalmente, aun hay historias que me gustan para leerlas, de FanFiction… bueno mi sesión se cierra en la computadora, yo no se porque, pero aun sigo leyendo, ahora escribo en Amino, aunque no es lo mismo y eso me frustra porque…- la chica que hablaba, recibe una llamada de la nada- disculpen… hola?- responde a la llamada.

 _-Feeernandaaa_

-Luuuuiiis

 _-necesitamos que nos expliques que paso con el programa de preguntas_

-no jodas, han pasado meses de que lo cancele…

 _-si bueno, entonces porque Katy me acaba de decir que todos están en el estudio de grabación?_

-pues… no lo se amigo, pero ire a investigar…

.

DOS HORAS MAS TARDE

.

Mixer:-entra al estudio y todos la esperan- estaba en algo muy importante saben?

Adagio: a nadie le importa tu vida

Mixer: no la verdad no ¿Qué hacen aquí?

Elsa: bueno, recordamos que faltaban algunas preguntas y retos por cumplir, así que decidimos venir, no dejaremos a nuestro publico con ganas de ver mas

Emily: así es

Mixer: ¿a ti quien te invito? Tu ni aparecias en Netflix cuando esta cosa empezó :v

Emily: ¡¿Y?!

Mixer: y nada… pero bien, ya que lo exigen, terminaremos con esto, solooooo que va a ser el último capitulo

.

Varias peleas mas tarde

.

Mixer: hola, hola! Que tal muchachos y muchachas? Bienvenidos al definitivamente Ultimo capitulo de lo que digas!

Jack: que decepcion, ya no presentas como antes

Mixer: caiate, agradece que hago esto :v bueno, siendo este el ultimo capitulo, vamos a pasar rapidamente con las preguntas, la primera es de…

 **Kelpie Astaroth De Agreste**

 **Hola como estas yo bien y como no regresaste a mi hermano a su cuerpo(junto mis manos y sale una luz azul)meczi dsba ovdbsgrjdjd sungelgar esten -vuelvo a jack a ser "hombre" y mixer rapunzel y astrid se vuelven chicos-**

Astrid: ¡¿Qué?! Mi voz es muy varonil! Hipo, vamos a hacer yaoi

Kaito: -levanta la mano- tengo una duda...

Luis: ¿Qué duda?

Kaito: ¿Cuál es la diferencia de Rapunzel? Sigue igual de plana…

Eugene: HIJO DEL PEPINO!

Kaito: bueno, plano

Jack: WOHOOO SOY HOMBRE!

Mixer: chale, namas para esto volví… esperen, soy hombre, Dagi ¿sabes lo que eso significa?

Adagio: tengo novio

Mixer: ay que te haces si ni le eres fiel

 **eso es por lo de jack y elsa ya tienes leche**

Elsa: ¿tenías que estar de lloron el capítulo pasado? 7n7

Jack: Elsie, era mujer, pero soy hombre otra vez, y además, también tienes que alimentarme a mí- le guiña el ojo.

Elsa: -se sonroja-

Mixer: si, si, no tenías que decir eso

 **como están confiesen quien se robo mi arco y flechas -miro a Mérida y la vuelvo chico y recupero mis cosas bueno retos**

Hans: oie! Ella ya era lo suficientemente varonil!

 **Los que ganaron fics lean lo en mi perfil es desde mi cielo**

Mixer: oki doki, lo leeremos, por cierto, tu fanfic ya casi esta lo terminamos esta semana! :) disculpas por la tardanza :v hemos estado ocupadas… bueno ahora ocupados…

 **y astrid estas embarazada me voy besos siniestros y sonrisas obscuras bye**

Astrid: error! Ahora soy hombre! No puedo afrontar esas cosas de mujeres! B)

Mixer: en fin, gracias por tu review! Hasta el… esperen… hasta luego pues! Ahora vamo con

 **DavidNatural**

 **Hola,Mixer te tengo que decir que me sorprendí cuando incluiste mi comentario en este capítulo pues pensé que no se envió,**

Mixer: eh, bueno, es que los reviews me llegan directamente a mi correo, y pues de ahí los saco

 **pero bueno vamos directo con los retos:** **  
** **1 inviten a ladybug y a cat noir(o como se escriba :p)**

Mixer: ¡¿CHAT NOIR?! NO ME PUEDE VER ASI!- corre como loco.

Sonata: los voy a traer

Mixer: NOO!- sale del set.

Chat Noir y Ladybug llegan al set.

Ladybug: ¿nos llamaron?

Jack: oye tu! RUBIO!- Chat lo mira- cuidado con las fangirls!- señala al público, y hay un montón de chicas gritando- pueden llegar a ser salvajes!

Mixer: -llega corriendo al set en su forma original- YA LEGUE! AUCH!- se cae, y se levanta rápidamente- Chat Noir y Ladybug, bienvenidos sensuales muchachos

 **2 Encierren a turbo y a rainbow dash en un cuarto(la rainbow dash pony).**

Mixer: pero oie, no podemos traer a Rainbow pony porque este es el mundo humano, si la traemos de Eqeustria de cualquier manera se volverá humana, asi que Rainbow vete al cuarto-Rainbow obedece- Flash trae al caracol

Flash: ¿Por qué yo?

Mixer: eres Flash, corres rápido, es tu trabajo, así que ve

Flash: argh!

Turbo llega al set rápidamente.

Turbo: ¿para que me necesitaban?

Mixer: ¿Qué raioz? ¿Cómo supiste que te necesitábamos?

Turbo: Ladybug me llamo

Ladybug: -levanta el pulgar mientras guiña un ojo-

Mixer: claro… entre insectos se entienden… en fin, un reto que consiste en ir al cuartito oscuro de alla.

Turbo: ¿?

Mixer: solo ve

Turbo va hacia el cuarto oscuro

.

Minutos mas tarde

.

Rainbow: me aburroooo!

Turbo: x2

Ambos salen del cuarto, cada uno va a su respectivo lugar

Mixer: ya vete no Turbo?

Turbo: tu no me mandas

Mixer: pero te aplasto

Turbo: si me alcanzas…

Mixer:… no si mejor quédate :v

 **3 Twilight baila burn con los pasos y el vestuario del justo dance 2015.**

Twilight: si es el Just Dance 2015, que mejor baile el ex de Mixer

Jack: SI EX DE MIXER!

Adagio: EX DE MIXER!

Todos excepto Mixer: EX DE MIXER, EX DE MIXER, EX DE MIXER!

Mixer: pvto el que vuelva a decir "Ex de Mixer"- le cae una cubeta agua helada.

Todos: -se callan-

Twilight: bien, lo hare- se cambia rápidamente de vestuario y empieza a bailar al estilo Just Dance 2015 hasta que termina y todos aplauden

Mixer: ven? Baila mejor que mi ex :v

Adagio: nunca lo vimos bailar, así que ni sabemos si realmente bailaba

Mixer: tampoco hemos visto a tu novio, así que ni sabemos si realmente existe :v

 **4 Para los Fnaf jueguen charlie charlie.**

Mixer: VAMONOS ALV WEY!- todos corren, excepto los fnaf.

Chica: las cosas como son, Hola Charlie, dime, ¿comprare una pizza despues de este programa?

Charlie "si"

Chica: gracias, Adios Charlie- arruga el papel y lo quema

Mixer: ¿ya?

Foxy: EN COOOOORTOOOO!

Mixer: perro, YA PUEDEN PASAR!

Todos entran y se sientan en sus respectivos lugares.

 **5 Sonata,Mixer,Pinkie,el set esta siendo atacado por caníbales y homúnculo ya saben que hacer.**

Mixer: obvi que si!- saca su botella retornable- movimientos estilo "Los 100" listos!

Las tres salen del set.

.

Varios golpes despues

.

Mixer: esto si se disfruta- su ropa toda ensangretada, Pinkie junto con Sonata estaban igual

Sunset: no entiendo como no están en un manicomio

Mixer: no pero estoy en terapia :v

Elsa: otra vez?

Mixer: neh… solo era para llamar la atencion

 **6 Pinkie besa a cheese.**

Mixer: 7w7

Cheese: -ve a Pinkie llena de sangre, mientras esta le sonríe amistosamente- no gracias, quiero vivir!- esta a punto de salir corriendo, pero entonces Pinkie lo toma de la camisa y lo besa, hasta que se les acaba el aire-… ok, me quedo

Pinkie: jeje

 **7 adagio canta sorry.**

Mixer: mejor Whistle

Adagio: no

Mixer: Power!

Adagio: no

Mixer: He Like That

Adagio: no

Mixer: Amor a la Mexicana

Adagio: no

Mixer: Ya se, la de la Loba! AAAUUUU!

Adagio: ni loca

Mixer: entonces a la goma

Adagio: ok… You gotta go and get angry at all of my honesty  
You know I try but I don't do too well with apologies

Mixer: ALTO MUSICA! Se te salen los gallos bien feo!

Adagio: que? No, no, yo…

Mixer: pobre de tu novio en las noches de pasión

Adagio: HIJA DE TU!

Mixer: siguiente reto!

 **8 traigan a Fernánfloo y encierren lo junto con a adagio.**

Fernanfloo: -aparece de la nada- ¿ya me dan a la chica?

Adagio: seguro –sonríe-

Mixer: ahí si no tienes novio, Shakira barata

Adagio: bueno, ultimadamente a ti que te importa?- se va con Fernanfloo

Mixer: ah claro, quién es el supuesto novio de Adagio?

Fluttershy:-levanta la mano, pidiendo la palabra-

Mixer: si pequeña Shy?

Fluttershy: mi hermano

Mixer: no jodas, neta?

Rainbow: quien más seria tan tarado como para ser novio de Adagio Dazzle?

Mixer: ujuju, trae a tu tarado hermano! Adagio va a ver lo que es bueno, hijo esto se va a poner mas bueno que…

.

Varias bromas malas mas tarde

.

Adagio: -regresa como si nada-

Zephyr: ADAGIO DAZZLE!

Adagio: -salta del susto- ah… cariño ¿Qué haces aquí?

Zephyr: viendo como te vas con alguien mas, sin vergüenza alguna

Adagio: ¿Qué? yo… no, espera

Zephyr: ESPERA NADA! Aquí llegamos Dazzle!- se va indignado nivel diva.

Adagio: ESPERA!- va tras el, y ambos salen del set.

Mixer: me encanta destruir relaciones

Anna: tanto te encanta que destruiste la tuya :v

Todos: -se empezaron a reir-

Mixer: luego porque una ya no les cuenta nada

 **9 muevan el set a ponyville.**

Mixer:… de cual fumaste? Eso no es posible amiguito :v

Adagio vuelve enfadada al set, sin decir una sola palabra, toma su respectivo lugar.

 **11 las que estén embarazada levanten las manos.**

Elsa, Emily, Astrid, Mavis, Adagio, Jessie: -levantan la mano-

Mixer: otra vez Elsa?

Elsa: Jack nunca esta satisfecho

Jack: otss

Mixer: ¿Qué hace Jessie la vaquerita que hace aquí?

Jessie: me dijeron que viniera a cantar

Mixer: ah… y de quien estas preñada?

Jessie: ¿pa que quieres saber eso?

Mixer: iiii! El novio te dejo con premio- mira con burla a Adagio

Adagio: ya volverá, siempre es así

Mixer: siempre lo engañas

Adagio:… no

Mixer:… canta la de la loba

 **Bueno eso fue muy largo pero gracias a esto en mi siguiente review no habrá muchos retos así que alegrense** **  
** **Pd:me gustaría que las personas que invite se queden** **  
** **Good-bie**

Mixer: Adiós amiguito, gracias por tu Review y qe te vaya muy bien en la vida :D ahora como despedida una ultima canción al parecer ¿Quién planeo esto?

Los demás: Elsa

Mixer: ok Elsa, cuéntame ¿Qué cantaras?

Elsa: cantaremos querida Mixer, invite a un par de chicas para acompañarnos, con ustedes, la primera, Jessie, siendo la primera en esto, proveniente de ToyStory

Jessie: hola chicos, chicas, muchas gracias- saluda al publico.

Elsa: yo la segunda, pero no es necesario presentarme, pf, todos me conocen, la que sigue es Adagio Dazzle! La tercera en este show, proveniente de MLP: Equestria Girls, Rainbow Rocks, que nombre tan largo

Adagio: gracias, gracias a todos

Elsa: y la ultima pero no menos importante Miyuki Hoshizora, o en este continente mas bien conocida como Emily Anderson, perteneciente a la franquicia Precure, Smile Precure… o Glitter Force para nosotros

Emily: hola! Que tal? Mucho gusto estar aquí!- saluda sonriente al publico

Mixer: ¿Qué paso amiguito?- pregunta confundida

Elsa: afirmas que este será el ultimo capitulo, así que quise invitar a dos de tus personajes favoritos, en toda la vida, ya había dos aquí…

Mixer: y las cuatro van a cantar

Adagio: así es, cada una a representado una época de tu vida

Mixer: a poco si?

Elsa: claro! De hecho para cada una de nosotras tienes una pagina donde escribir… excepto de Jessie

Jessie: pero esas están en papel

Mixer: perdón pero me parece absurdo

Adagio: oh no, lo que dice Elsa es verdad

Emily: Escribiste la mayoría de Jelsa en Fanfiction, y en wattpad no subes nada de Jelsa, mientras que en Wattpad tienes en los cielos a Adagio, pero no a Elsa, y escribes de mi en Amino

Mixer: ah numa sicierto :v ¿y que van a cantar?

Jessie: una que te encanta…

Empieza a sonar la canción de Change Your Life de Little Mix

Mixer: oh Dios

Las cuatro chicas se mueven al ritmo de la musica

Emily: She captures her reflection then she throws the mirror to the floor –mira Mixer con cierta tristeza- Her image is distorted screaming, "Is it worth it anymore?"

Jessie: No-oh-oh

Adagio: Are you scared of the things that they might put you through?- se acerca a Mixer- Does it make you wanna hide the inner you?- Mixer asiente con la cabeza, mientras sus ojos se rozan un poco.

Jessie: You're not the only one so let them criticize, oh oh oh oh- abraza a Mixer con un brazo- You're untouchable when you realize, oh oh oh

Las cuatro: Change, change your life, take it all  
We're gonna stick together, know we'll get through it all  
Change, change your life, take it all

Elsa: Yeah, take it all

Las cuatro: You're gonna use it to become what you've always known

Jessie: Become what you've always known

Emily: His body starts to flicker like nobody wants to know his name  
Just another soul with feelings but nobody's there to feel the pain

Jessie: No, no, no

Adagio: They can rip you, bring you down, down to their size  
But they will never get to the heart you hold inside- Mixer sonrie un poco- Mm, mm, mm

Jessie: You're not the only one so let them criticize, oh oh oh oh  
You're untouchable when you realize, oh oh oh

Las Cuatro: Change, change your life, take it all

Elsa: Take it all

Las Cuatro: We're gonna stick together, know we'll get through it all

Jessie: I know we'll get through it all 

Las cuatro: Change, change your life, take it all

Elsa: Yeah, take it all 

Las cuatro. You're gonna use it to become what you've always known

Jessie: Become what you've always known 

Las cuatro: Change, change your life, take it all 

Jessie: Change your life and take it all

Las Cuatro: Change, change your life, take it all 

Jessie: Change your life and take it all 

Emily: You got a right to show the world 

Las Cuatro: Something never seen 

Emily: We wanna hear you scream it out

Las Cuatro: You're not alone

Elsa: Oh, whoa,  
Oh, yeah

Todos en el set: Change, change your life, take it all

Elsa: Take it all 

Todos: We're gonna stick together, know we'll get through it all

Jessie: We're invincible 

Todos: Change, change your life, take it all

Adagio: Change your life and take it all 

Todos: You're gonna use it to become what you've always known

Mixer: Become what you've always known

Publico: -aplaude-

Mixer: muchas gracias chicas, y gracias a ustedes lectores, se que ya tal vez ni estén leyendo esto pero solo quiero que sepan que los quiero demasiado y que aunque ya no publique como antes, el recordar sus comentarios, el saber que alguna vez fueron mis lectores, es un honor y muy animador para mi, los aprecio demasiado, así que esto oficialmente termino, los quiero, no lo olviden ADIOS!

Suena boombayah de balckpink y todos empiezan a bailar, mientras todos se despiden con las manos.


End file.
